


Cayendo Más Allá del Jardín

by Arieth (Tannabet)



Series: Mejores Amigos Misterio [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Durante el Canon, During Canon, Gen, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannabet/pseuds/Arieth
Summary: Tras dejar el laberinto que era la mansión de Endicott, Wirt, Greg y Beatrice se cruzan con más misterios en los bosques de Lo Desconocido entre el excéntrico barón del té y el ferry los Hermanos McLaughlin. Específicamente, con los Gemelos Misterio.Dipper creyó que ya conocía cada rincón de los bosques de Gravity Falls, pero él y Mabel habían encontrado un lugar que era definitivamente nuevo y diferente. “Si esta parte de los bosques no está en el diario, ¿cómo se supone que regresemos a casa?”----Esta Traducción deFalling Over the Wallpertenece askimmingthesurfaceySylviaW1991.
Series: Mejores Amigos Misterio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling Over the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515063) by [skimmingthesurface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmingthesurface/pseuds/skimmingthesurface), [SylviaW1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991). 



“Tengo hambre.”

La declaración de Greg fue ignorada mientras Wirt examinaba sus alrededores. Árboles, árboles y más árboles. Con cada giro y vuelta al que su compañera alada los llevara, el bosque parecía doblarse – no, triplicarse – de tamaño. Hundió la cabeza entre los hombros al tropezar con otra raíz que salía del suelo. Ralph Waldo Emerson no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. No existía ni una sola bellota que pudiera crear todo esto.

“¿Falta mucho para llegar al ferri que nos llevará con Adelaide?” Le preguntó Wirt a Beatrice cuando detuvo su vuelo para aterrizar sobre una rama baja. “¿Y qué haremos acerca de los dos centavos?”

Las plumas del azulejo se erizaron al tiempo que lo miraba mal. “¿Qué es esto? ¿El juego de las 20 preguntas? Llegaremos ahí cuando tengamos que llegar.”

Wirt retrocedió un paso, y alzó las manos para aplacar su furia. “Tan solo tengo curiosidad. Quiero decir, hemos estado caminando bastante tiempo y-“

“¿Wirt? Tengo hambre.” Greg lo jaló de su capa. “Y también el Capitán Kirk.”

“¡Shh! Greg, estoy hablando, no interrumpas,” respondió Wirt, sacudiéndose a Greg con un manotazo.

“No, nadie está hablando. Estamos caminando. Ahora empiecen a moverse ustedes dos.” Dicho eso, Beatrice voló frente a ellos una vez más.

“Pero-” Wirt se detuvo y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

Había creído que después de su escape de la mansión de Endicott, él y Beatrice podrían al fin empezar a llevarse mejor, después de haber compartido sus oscuros y más profundos secretos. Seguía siendo extraño intentar imaginársela como la humana que alguna vez fue, pero tenía sentido – tanto sentido como cualquier otra cosa que abundaba por ahí. Aunque su trato frío no encajaba en nada con lo anterior. Es decir, era literalmente un trato frío. No se había detenido a descansar sobre su hombro – o incluso sobre la tetera de Greg – desde que dejaron la gigantesca mansión.

Quizá pensaba muy en su interior que sus secretos eran horribles y no quería tener nada que ver con él nunca más. Quizá se estaba riendo de él en su fuero interno, riéndose de sus poemas y clarinete, y su afición por los diseños interiores-

“¡Wirt! ¿Te dije que esperaras ahí parado como un torpe o dije que te movieras?” La voz de Beatrice lo trajo de regreso.

Pese a su ceño fruncido, reanudó su caminar. “Calma tu bestia, ahí voy.”

“Hablando de bestias,” Greg intervino, saltando tras de él sobre un pie. “¡Tengo tanta hambre que me podría comer una bestia entera! ¿Podemos conseguir pronto algo de comida?”

“Acabas de comer cuando estábamos con Endicott, Greg,” le recordó Wirt.

“Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.”

“No, no lo fue.”

“¡Sí, sí fue!”

Wirt presionó los dedos contra su sien. “Mira, no quiero pelear sobre esto ahora. ¿No puedes esperar un poco más? Te encontraremos algo de comida cuando lleguemos al ferri.”

Greg rascó su barbilla considerándolo seriamente, volviendo a caminar como una persona normal al sospesar su oferta. “Muy bien, Wirt. Tampoco quiero pelear. Solo quiero un bocadillo.”

Esto lo hizo suspirar. “Lo sé.”

Alcanzaron a Beatrice con bastante rapidez. Los estaba esperando en una bifurcación de árboles, aunque no se veía tan impaciente como Wirt pensó que estaría. Se animó al verlos aproximarse y después aleteó hasta quedar al nivel de los ojos de Wirt.

“Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a la izquierda y este camino nos llevará directamente al ferri,” le dijo. “En cuanto a los dos centavos, bueno… podemos preocuparnos por eso después. Por ahora solo tenemos que seguir moviéndonos. Después de todo, en cuanto más pronto lleguemos al ferri, más cerca estarán de casa.”

Su sonrisa no era muy reconfortante. Wirt todavía no podía sacudirse la sensación que lo seguía juzgando, solo un poquito. Asintió, y los dos avanzaron hacia la izquierda. No llevaban más de dos pasos antes de que Beatrice diera la vuelta y se detuviera. Wirt la miró confundido, no había hecho ni dicho nada- oh. Greg no estaba con ellos. Otra vez.

“Greg, vamos, el camino es por acá,” Beatrice llamó a su hermano menor – su medio hermano menor, _medio_ – y voló hacia él.

“¡Pero escuché algo!” Respondió Greg con orgullo, recorriendo la dirección opuesta de donde se suponía que fueran. “¡Creo que es un cerdo!”

“¿Qué?” Wirt alzó una ceja y reluctante fue tras él. “Greg, ¿por qué habría un cerdo deambulando a la mitad del bosque?”

“¿Por qué no habría uno?” Respondió, y la rana encima de su tetera croó en acuerdo con él.

Antes de que Wirt alcanzara a agarrarlo, Greg desapareció entre unos arbustos. Él y Beatrice gruñeron, intercambiando miradas exasperadas antes de ir a seguirlo. Por suerte no había vagado lejos. Wirt lo encontró acuclillado y observando algo a través de las hojas del arbusto.

“Greg, vamos,” siseó Wirt, sin estar seguro de por qué sentía la necesidad de hablar entre susurros mientras sostenía la tira del overol de Greg.

“¡Shh!” Lo calló el niño de solo seis años, alterando a Wirt.

“Tú shh,” respondió, girando la cabeza para evitar que Greg le cubriera la boca con la mano.

Beatrice aterrizó sobre su cabeza y le dio una picoteada. “Ustedes dos guarden silencio y escuchen. Greg tiene razón, ahí alguien más ahí.”

Wirt se sobó la cabeza y se arrodilló junto a Greg mientras los tres y la rana revisaban su entorno. Quizá era el leñador otra vez, quizá los había estado siguiendo, siguiéndoles los pasos. Le recorrió un escalofrío y su estómago se encogió ante la idea. Reforzando su agarre en el overol de Greg, intentó mirar más de cerca quién – o qué – estaba más allá de los arbustos.

“¡Es un cerdo!” Greg susurró encantado. “¡Te lo dije, Wirt!”

Y sin duda era un cerdo, pero eso no fue todo lo que espió en el claro. Dos niños estaban parados ahí, un chico y una chica. Inmediatamente pensó en la historia de Hansel y Gretel, con eso de que estaban en el bosque y todo, pero tras una inspección más cercana, notó que estaban vestidos de manera muy moderna. Las primeras personas de la era moderna que había visto desde haberse perdido, siendo sincero. ¿Quizá también se habían perdido? Reanudaron su plática, así que Wirt se concentró mucho en escuchar atentamente.

El chico caminaba de un lado a otro, pasando rápidamente página tras página de un viejo libro. Una mano de seis dedos cubría la portada, el número tres muy claro en el centro. “No… No lo sé, Mabel. ¡Tiene que estar aquí, en alguna parte!”

“Tal vez el autor jamás ha estado aquí. ¿No es así, Pato?” El cerdo entre los brazos de la chica gruñó, haciéndola reír. “¡Tienes toda la razón!”

“¡Claro que ha estado aquí!” Ahora un poco más frenético, se situó en una piedra cercana para continuar dando vuelta a las páginas. Removió su gorra de béisbol con emblema en forma de pino para poder pasar el brazo sobre su sudorosa frente. Esto reveló el mechón de pelo sobre su cabeza que igualaba al de la chica.

“¿Y qué siiiiiiii está en uno de los otros libros?” Mabel propuso y el chico se deslizó por la roca, gruñendo miserable. La que parecía ser su gemela fraternal se rio de él.

Recostándose, observó el cielo. Era difícil ver algo a través de la gran masa de árboles. Había creído que conocía cada rincón de los bosques de Gravity Falls, pero tanto él como Mabel se encontraban en un extraño lugar que era definitivamente nuevo y diferente. Incluso los colores parecían más pálidos de lo normal, y miró con recelo el suéter verde neón de su hermana. Al menos _había_ _sido_ neón. Ahora parecía un color pastel, incluyendo el estampado de gatitos con ojos de corazón. Se quitó la gorra por segunda vez para examinar su color azul y blanco. Aunque su gorra siempre había sido color pastel. 

“Pero si esta parte de los bosques no está en el diario, ¿Cómo se supone que volvamos a casa?”

“No te preocupes, Dipper. ¡Tenemos al Detective Pato aquí para ayudar a resolver el caso de qué lugar es este!” Ella soltó una risa y frotó su mejilla contra la redondeada y rosada de su mascota. El sonido de un croar la hizo soltar un grito ahogado. “¡Pato! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!”

“Los cerdos no croan,” murmuró su hermano, pero guardó el libro tan pronto como si la no visible rana estuviera a punto de salir para llevárselo. Habían visto cosas más extrañas todo el verano, así que no pasaría por alto que Gravity Falls tuviera una especie de rana mutante saltándoles encima.

Otro croar lo sobresaltó, y la aparición real de una pequeña rana lo tuvo gritando de terror. Mabel lo saludó encantada. “¡Aww, hola tú!”

“¡Capitán Kirk! ¡Regresa!” Greg salió corriendo de los arbustos para ir por él, haciendo que la tetera cayera de su cabeza al avanzar a tumbos para agarrarlo. “¡Vas a exponer nuestro escondite!”

Aun escondiéndose, tanto Beatrice como Wirt se llevaron la mano y ala a la cabeza con exasperación. “Ese fuiste tú,” sisearon al unísono.

“¡Personas!” Aulló Dipper. Se incorporó de un salto, sacudiendo el polvo de su chaleco. “Vaya, hombre, estoy feliz de ver a otras personas. Escucha, conoces un camino de vuel-”

“Y rana.”

“¿Qué?”

Mabel sonrió, dejando a Pato en el suelo para darle gusto a su nombre, y dejarlo acercarse más a la rana, dando un gañido a Greg y a su rana. “Sabía que lo entenderías, Pato.”

“¿Qué?” Volvió a preguntar Dipper.

“¡Son personas y una rana! No puedes olvidarte de la rana, Dipper, dios.” Sin hacerle caso, dirigió una sonrisa brillante con sus frenillos al pequeño niño. “Perdón por mi hermano. Tiende a olvidar no ser grosero.”

“No soy grosero.”

Mabel se inclinó para susurrarle con seguridad al niño, “Lo es.”

Abrazando al Capitán Kirk contra su pecho, solo en caso de que el cerdo decidiera comérselo para la cena, ya que tal vez eso era algo que los cerdos hacían, Greg le sonrió a la chica. “Está bien, ¡mi hermano también es grosero! ¡Se esconde por allá, dentro de ese arbusto!”

Cuando apuntó justo donde Wirt estaba, éste se sintió enrojecer de inmediato y se incorporó para ir a su lado antes de que dijera algo más terrible. “No lo escuchen, está mintiendo. No soy grosero y no me ocultaba- Quiero decir, no nos estábamos ocultando, verán- Todo fue idea de Greg. Quería ver al cerdo.”

“¡Sí!” Accedió Greg con facilidad y apuntó a Pato con el dedo, “¿es tu cerdo?”

“¡Te aseguro que lo es! Lo gané en una feria.” Inclinando la cabeza de lado, miró a su cerdo con consideración. “Aunque, Pato es su propia persona. Tal vez no le pertenezca a nadie en realidad.”

Dipper negó con la cabeza. “La respuesta corta es sí, es nuestro cerdo. El de ella. Podrían tan solo decirnos-”

“¡Oh! Oigan, ¡¿y esto qué es?!” Mabel recogió la tetera que Greg había tirado, y la giró de un lado para otro, estudiando cada parte de ella. Riéndose, la colocó devuelta en la cabeza del niño y retrocedió un par de pasos. Alzando las manos, formó un cuadro con sus dedos y lo contempló mediante la abertura entre ellos. “Hmmm… ¡Perfecto!”

“Mabel, ¿por qué hiciste eso?”

“Se ve como un elefante, duh. ¿Por qué no?”

“¡Así es, es mi disfraz de elefante!” Le dijo a Dipper, en seguida apuntando al pitorro. “¿Ves mi trompa?” Y procedió a hacer lo que se suponía eran sonidos de elefante hasta que Wirt cubrió su boca con las manos.

“De acuerdo, Greg, creo que ya lo entienden. Puedes dejar de romper los tímpanos de todo el mundo,” le dijo mientras Beatrice se acercaba volando para aterrizar sobre la tetera.

“¿Ya terminaron de jugar par de payasos o qué?” Le preguntó a Wirt.

Las mejillas de Wirt se colorearon, a lo que bufó inflando sus mejillas al tiempo que Greg respondía. “No soy un payaso, acabo de decir que soy un elefante. Y Wirt es un-”

“No, de acuerdo, ya terminamos. Nos vamos. Disculpen el haberlos molestado, chicos. Nos iremos ahora. Sí.” Wirt carraspeó, alternando la mirada entre el chico y la chica, y dio la vuelta para volver por donde habían venido.

“¡Espera un momento!” Dipper se puso delante de ellos con las manos en alto. “Ustedes chicos son personas de carne y hueso. Y un… ¿un ave que habla?”

“¡Y una rana!” Le recordó Mabel.

“Da igual, mi hermana y yo no hemos visto personas desde que llegamos a… Donde sea que estemos. Solo intentamos volver a casa. Así que si pudieran decirnos el camino que nos saque de este bosque, sería genial.”

“Um.” Wirt rascó la parte de su nuca, apartando la vista del niño frente a él. Su historia sonaba demasiado familiar. “Bien… verás, es um- una historia graciosa… no ¿qué estoy diciendo? No tiene nada de divertido. No conozco una salida del bosque. Intentamos encontrar una nosotros mismos.”

Se debatió entre si contarles sobre Adelaide, pero Beatrice solo los llevaba con ella porque les debía un favor. ¿Y si Adelaide no estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quien sea que fuera a su casa en la pastura? ¿Se rehusaría a ayudarlos si eran demasiados? Volteó a ver al azulejo por apoyo, pero parecía demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos también, probablemente considerando las mismas cosas.

Pero… la había llamado Adelaide, la “Mujer Buena del Bosque”, y ¿acaso una mujer buena no querría ayudar a cualquier niño perdido? No que fuera un niño, era una adolescente, muchas gracias. Apretando los labios, asintió para sí mismo y miró al chico a los ojos.

“Estamos de camino para ver a Adelaide de la Pastura. Ella es um… es esta mujer buena del bosque y se supone que ella puede ayudarnos a regresar. Así que, ¿podría intentar ahí? Si están buscando opciones, no sé.” Wirt se encogió de hombros.

Mabel, quién finalmente había dejado de reírse con Pato, sintió algo hacer clic en su cabeza. _Un chico_. _Un chico mayor_. Estuvo a su lado, envolviendo uno de sus brazos en un abrazo, antes de que alcanzara a encogerse por completo de hombros. “¡Acabo de tener la mejor idea!”

“Mabel, no.”

“¡Iremos juntos!”

“¿Q-qué?” Wirt miró estupefacto a la nueva adición a su brazo, volteando a buscar la opinión de Beatrice. “N-no estoy seguro…”

“¡Sí!” Greg se colgó del otro brazo de Wirt, soltando a Capitán Kirk para que pudiera presentarse propiamente con Pato, el cerdo no presentando más una amenaza. “¡Vayamos juntos! ¡Será más divertido con siete!”

“Pero-” Comenzó Wirt solo para ser cortado por Beatrice.

“Claro, deberíamos ir juntos,” dijo ella de repente, volando para aterrizar sobre su hombro. “Es una gran idea. En cuanto más mejor.”

“¿Qué?” Wirt arrugó el entrecejo e intentó sacudirse a Greg del brazo.

El propio “¿Qué?” de Dipper le hizo eco. Poniendo una mano en alto, puso su mejor cara de sabelotodo. “No necesitamos ir juntos en realidad. Ya que saben donde está, solo pueden darnos direcciones. Mabel y yo podemos encontrar nuestro propio camino sin problema.”

“¡Pero Dipper!” protestó Mabel, aun bastante pegada al adolescente. Liberó una mano para hacer gestos exagerados. “Pato acaba de hacer un nuevo amigo. No quieres arrancarle la oportunidad de volverse mejores amigos con una rana, ¿o sí?”

“En realidad, no tengo ningún problema con hacer eso.” Dipper hizo su propio gesto con los dedos, intentando parecer genial. “Solo dígannos donde ir, y seguiremos esa dirección.”

Wirt resopló una risa ante el triste acto por parecer genial del chico. ¿Qué edad tenían estos chicos? ¿Diez? ¿Once? ¿Era siquiera legal que él – en plena consciencia – enviara a dos niños y a su cerdo a las entrañas del bosque solos, basados en las más que vagas direcciones que tenían? Pues bien, sí, quizá era legal, pero ¿hacer eso era lo correcto? Meditó para sí, observando sus pies solo para que su atención fuera atraída hacia su medio hermano. Greg lo había soltado y había decidido ponerse a arrancar hongos de la tierra. Wirt arrugó la nariz. Estaba ensuciando sus manos. Ugh, no quería jugar a ser el niñero de un niño, ¿en serio estaba considerando agregar más de uno con todo y cerdo al paquete?

Beatrice respondió esa pregunta por él. “Si fuera tan simple darles direcciones, entonces por supuesto que lo haríamos,” le dijo a Dipper. “Pero no es fácil llegar con Adelaide. Sin guía, no estoy segura de que serían capaces de encontrar su camino. Quiero decir, están aquí en primer lugar porque se perdieron, ¿o no? ¿Qué les dice que no se perderán de nuevo?”

“No nos perdimos,” discutió Dipper. “Solo…” No sabía bien qué había ocurrido, y pensar en ello le molestaba.

“Dipper, Dipper, Dipper.” Suspiró Mabel, negando con la cabeza. “Está bien. Todos sabemos que no fue tu intención hacer que nos perdiéramos en este gran y extraño bosque.”

“¡No nos perdimos! Tan solo… dimos una que… otra vuelta errónea. En alguna parte.” Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. “Pero no perdidos.”

“De acuerdo.” Beatrice se encogió de hombros, fue y dejó su lugar sobre el hombro de Wirt para ir a posarse sobre la gorra de Dipper. “Si eso dices. Aunque si indicaciones es lo que quieren, primero tendrán que pagar.”

Wirt la miró con desaprobación e inclinó la cabeza. “Beatrice, son niños.”

“¡Oye! ¡No somos niños! Somos adolescentes. Técnicamente. Casi.” Dipper suspiró, reconociendo una batalla Perdida. Solo quería regresar a la Cabaña del Misterio antes de que cayera la noche. ¿Quién podía decir qué cosas pasaban en ese lugar llegada la oscuridad? “Muy bien. ¿Qué tanto debe ser?”

“Dos centavos,” respondió el azulejo.

“Espera. ¿Cómo?”

“¡Oh, oye, tengo una moneda de veinticinco!” Mabel liberó al fin el brazo de Wirt, buscando en el bolsillo de su falda para sacar una moneda plateada. La sostuvo en alto con un ruido de triunfo. “¡Dos centavos para cada uno, sí! Y un pequeño extra solo para ti.” Tomó la mano de Wirt y dejó caer la moneda en su palma con un guiño.

“Uh… ¿gracias?” Wirt fijó la vista en la moneda.

“¡Yo tengo un hongo!” Greg intervino, mostrando un hongo vara de oro en la mano.

Se apresuró al otro lado de Wirt, donde Mabel estaba, y siguió su ejemplo de tomar su mano para ponerlo ahí. La miró con una gran sonrisa, y sacó más hongos de su overol. Estos también se los ofreció con las palmas abiertas.

“¡Y aquí tienes un extra!”

Mabel sostuvo el montón de hongos entre risitas. “¡Gracias!”

“Greg, detente,” le dijo Wirt, examinando la moneda de veinticinco, enseñándosela a Beatrice. “¿Esto servirá?”

“No, tienen que ser dos centavos.”

Dipper suspiró y buscó en su bolsillo, produciendo eventualmente un par brillante de centavos. “Ten. ¿Por qué necesitan dos centavos?”

“Para el ferri que nos llevará con Adelaide,” el ave respondió, tomando las dos monedas con sus talones. “Espero que tengan dos más. Justo al otro lado de esos arbustos de ahí hay una bifurcación en el camino. Diríjanse a la izquierda y ese camino los llevará justo al río donde embarca el ferri. Su única parada es donde necesitan bajar. Entonces, la casa de Adelaide estará a solo unos minutos de atravesar la pastura.”

“Uh…” Dipper palmeó sus bolsillos, terminando con las manos vacías. “Mabel, tú tienes- ¿Mabel? ¡Mabel!” Buscó a su alrededor, pero su gemela y el autodenominado elefante no estaban. “Oh, genial.”

“Qué-” Beatrice giró a ver y sintió la urgencia de volver a golpearse la cabeza. “¡Por santo grillo! ¡Wirt! ¿Por qué no los vigilaste?

“Mm-mm-mm.” El mayor arrugó el entrecejo y se encogió de hombros. “No pudieron haber ido lejos. Acaban de irse siguiendo al cerdo.” Con la mano, hizo un gesto en la dirección general por la que habían partido.

“¿No pudieron haber ido lejos?” Repitió Dipper. “No es por ofender, pero no conoces a mi hermana. Podrían estar en cualquier lugar.”

“Sí, pues… Greg tiene piernas cortas. De _verdad_ no puede llegar muy lejos.” Y, aun así, esta se sentía como la veintésima ocasión que salía corriendo desde que llegaron ahí. “Por lo que, a menos que tu hermana tenga el hábito de abandonar niños pequeños en el bosque, probablemente anden cerca. Y estén bien. Tal vez.”

“Wow, Wirt. En serio deberías considerar tomar discursos motivacionales como una opción de trabajo. Suenas muy convincente,” arrastró Beatrice.

“¿En serio?” Él enderezó algo la espalda y sonrió un poco.

“¡No, no en serio!” Beatrice dejó caer ambos centavos sobre su cabeza, alertándolo para moverse en atraparlos antes de que cayeran. “Ahora vamos, hay que encontrar a tu hermano. Otra vez.”

“Y a mi hermana,” les recordó Dipper, bufando un poco mientras se abría paso frente a ellos.

\- - - -

Su hermana no se hallaba tan lejos como Dipper había imaginado, pero sí más apartada de lo que Wirt había creído. Greg, al parecer, era del tamaño perfecto para montar a Pato y cuando Capitán Kirk -quién, según Greg, no tenía un nombre oficial todavía – había saltado, ¡la carrera comenzó!

A duras penas evitando tropezarse con la rama salida de un árbol mientras reía, Mabel guiaba al cerdo con sabrosos hongos. “Vamos, compañero, ¡estamos en una misión!”

“¿Cuál es la misión, General Mabel?” preguntó Greg, muy encantado de estar montando al cerdito.

“Bueeeeeno…” Contenta de tener a alguien atento a sus palabras, alimentó a Pato con un hongo y lo dejó tragar antes de ofrecer más. “Primero, hay que salvar al Capitán Kirk de la miserable cosa que mantienen a su mente cautiva. Como… ¡Whoa! Y después hay que esperar a los chicos, porque claramente no pueden seguirnos el ritmo. Deberíamos darles un breve interludio para que nos alcancen.”

Lo levantó en brazos, encantada de tener a alguien más joven, maleable y muy dispuesto con ella, y los giró en círculos antes de volver ponerlo sobre Pato. “¡En marcha!”

“¡Whoa! ¡Si!” gritó Greg animado, lanzando sus brazos al aire mientras Pato caminaba balanceándose. “Creo que me gustan los interludios. Pero, ¿crees que el Capitán Kirk estará bien? Nunca había salido corriendo lejos de mí- bueno, no lo he tenido tanto tiempo, pero durante el tiempo que sí, nunca había huido. Quizá no le gustan los hongos.”

“Entonces será mejor que dejemos al General Pato comer su ración, Cabo Greg. ¡Así seguro volverá a nosotros y será atrapable!” Dejó al cerdo tragar uno más, pero habían hongos de sobra llenando sus bolsillos esperando a ser comidos por el hambriento animal. Soltó una risotada por la nariz cuando le lamió la mano, y lo rascó detrás de las orejas.

Las risitas que soltó Greg le siguieron, y él sacó más hongos de sus pantaloncillos para alimentar a Pato. Una vez, le dio de comer a un cerdo en el zoológico, y a una cabra, a un burro, a una oveja y a una chinchilla, pero jamás había alimentado a nadie mientras lo montaba. Y Pato parecía ser un cerdo amigable. Le dio un enorme abrazo, pero un croar en la distancia lo alertó.

“¡La Rana-Alarma!” Greg jadeó al bajar rodando de Pato, avanzando a pasos agigantados. “¡El Doctor McCoy está en problemas!”

Mabel se limitó a reír ante el abrupto cambio de nombre. “¡General Pato, vigila el puesto!” le ordenó al cerdo y arrojó una pila de hongos en el suelo para que los comiera. Más parecida al niño tras el que salió corriendo que a la pre adolescente que se suponía que era, la chica de suéter siguió al pequeño.

Dipper fue el primero en encontrar a Pato, su alivio hundiéndose inmediatamente en preocupación. Su gemela y Greg estaban tan desaparecidos como los hongos que el cerdo devoraba con fervor. “Bueno, al menos sabemos que estuvieron aquí.”

Wirt gruñó, observando la última pila de hongos. “Genial,” murmuró, mirando alrededor, juntando las manos alrededor de su boca. “¿Greg? Vamos, Greg, ¡esto no es un juego! ¡Tenemos que ir a ver a Adelaide!”

“Sabes, esto no habría pasado si le hubieras conseguido un bocadillo,” le dijo Beatrice.

“¿Qué?” Wirt la miró mal. “¡Estabas volando muy rápido! No teníamos tiempo para detenernos y conseguirle algo de comer. Además, como le dije antes, no hay forma de que en serio tuviera hambre. No después de comer con Endicott. Este es solo Greg tratando de arruinar mi vida como siempre hace. Correr tras ranas. Pfft.”

Dipper suspiró, decidiendo si terminar con la discusión o unirse a ella, pero un croar captó su atención al igual que el fácilmente reconocible grito de su gemela. “¡¿Mabel?! ¡Mabel!” Corrió hacia el sonido con la mano sosteniendo su gorra. Tomando a su hermana del brazo, la encontró abrazando a Greg y al Doctor McCoy. “¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? Estás- ¡Waahh!” gritó cuando una enorme rana saltó sobre su cabeza.

Al girarse, miró frente a él boquiabierto. “No puede ser.”

“¿Qué ocurre?” Wirt corrió detrás de ellos, con Beatrice volando cerca.

Tanto Greg como los gemelos miraban algo con completo terror, así que Wirt siguió sus miradas para ver qué los tenía tan paralizados. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, el color desapareció de su rostro considerablemente al encontrarse cara a cara con una mosca gigante. No como una mosca doméstica, o incluso una libélula, no. Era literalmente, una mosca gigante. Tan grande como una casa. No, ¡quizá incluso más grande que una! Al menos una casa de un piso.

Se estremeció cuando la extraña lengua de la mosca salió disparada y atrapó a la rana que había saltado a la cabeza de Dipper, y se la tragó. Y bueno, ¿acaso no era irónico? Wirt chilló en cuanto volteó a mirarlos con sus brillantes ojos de insecto, fijándose sobre el pequeño niño frente a ella. La rana. Quería la rana de Greg.

“¡Doctor McCoy, quieto!” dijo Greg, afianzando su agarre sobre la rana que no dejaba de moverse. “¡Va a verte!”

“¡Ya sé!” Mabel dejó al niño en brazos de su gemelo. “¡Sosténlos!”

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”

“Porque necesitamos un disfraz.” Mabel se quitó su suéter, pasándola por la cabeza de la rana en una curiosa maniobra, y rápido la ató en su amplio cuello como una capa. “Hm. ¿Qué te parece?”

“¡Mabel, no tenemos tiempo para esto!” Dipper devolvió a Greg y al Doctor McCoy a los brazos de su hermana y sacó un libro de su chaleco. Hojeando páginas, murmuró por lo bajo, esperando más allá de la esperanza que tanto esta criatura como la forma de derrotarla estuvieran ahí escritas.

“¡A-já!” Giró el libro, apuntando triunfante a la página que tenía una versión en boceto de la mosca gigante. “¡Sabía que autor había estado aquí!”

Mabel saltó, el terror de la situación eliminado por completo. “¿Y qué dice? ¿Qué dice?”

“Veamos… ‘Encontrada en Lo Desconocido-’ oh claro, eso ayuda mucho. ‘Encontrada en Lo Desconocido, la Mosca Rana usa su inusual lengua para atrapar ranas desprevenidas. No puedo decir por seguro, pero parece estar usando una especie de sonar para atraer a cualquier rana en las cercanías hacia ella. También parece atacar personas, y-’ blahblahblah. Huh.”

Dipper frotó su barbilla y continuó buscando en la página una manera de derrotar a la criatura. “Me pregunto por qué no ha intentado comer-”

“¡Corran corran corran corran _corran_!” Gritó Wirt, urgiendo a los gemelos a lanzarse hacia el arbusto más cercano para cubrirse de la mosca que empezaba a acercarse, la lengua colgando de una boca que no era visible.

Mabel bufó. “Bien hecho, Dipper.”

“¿Qué? No hice nada,” murmuró él. “¿Alguno tiene una luz negra para que pueda ver la tinta invisible de esta página?”

“¿Luz negra?” Wirt lo miró incrédulo. “¿Por qué tendríamos una luz negra? ¡Estamos a mitad del bosque! ¿Y qué es ese libro? ¿Cómo sabe lo que es ésa cosa?”

“¡Es un libro de magia!” Adivinó Greg, mirando a Dipper con ojos brillantes. “¿Puede transformarme en un tigre mágico?”

“¿Qué? ¡No! No es un libro mágico. Tan solo es un diario.”

“Escrito por un hombre misterioso, ¡y lleno de misterios!” Mabel meneó sus dedos para enfatizar su punto y hacer reír a Greg. “¡Por eso somos los Gemelos Misterio! ¡Dame cinco, hermano!”

“No.”

“¡Dame cinco, Greg!”

“¡Muy bien!” Greg chocó las cinco con ella, sosteniendo al Doctor McCoy con su otro brazo. “¿Ahora somos Gemelos Misterio?”

“No, Greg, ahora solo son dos niños que acaban de chocarse las cinco.” Wirt puso los ojos en blanco, y se enfocó en la tarea del momento. “Pero, en serio, ¿de dónde sacaron ese libro? ¿Existen más?”

“¡Wirt! ¡Prioridades!” Beatrice le dijo entre siseos.

“¿Qué? No puedes decirme que no seria algo útil tener un libro guía de este lugar,” le señaló.

“Bueno, son algo así como un secreto, así que…” Dipper cerró el diario y lo metió de nuevo en su chaleco. “Mabel, quítale tu suéter a la rana. Es asqueroso.”

“Tú eres asqueroso.” En seguida, ella le sacó la lengua, pero sí le quitó el suéter. “¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Necesitamos alejarnos de la Mosca Rana o-” De pronto jadeó y se incorporó sobre sus pies. “¡Pato!” gritó alarmada, saliendo corriendo de los arbustos.

“¡Mabel!” le gritó Dipper, demasiado tarde en su intento por evitar que se fuera. “¡Estamos escondiéndonos!” Volvió a gritarle cuando la lengua pasó justo sobre su cabeza. “¡Andando!”

“¿Qué?” Wirt lo miró sin entender, y estaba muy dispuesto a no moverse de su lugar hasta que esa lengua irrumpió en su escondite. “¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos!”

Mientras corrían lejos del arbusto siguiendo a Mabel, la Mosca Rana volvió a dirigirse a ellos. Beatrice volaba sobre sus cabezas, y no por primera vez, Wirt envidió sus alas. ¡Ella bien podría no estar en peligro! Ese libro decía que la Mosca Rana solo comía ranas y personas. No mencionó nada sobre azulejos.

Saltó cuando la lengua golpeó a su sombrero de cono, tirándolo de su cabeza “¡Greg!” gritó al recogerlo. “¡Solo dale tu rana a esa cosa y tal vez nos dejen en paz!”

“¿Qué?” Greg dejó de correr para quedarse mirándolo, estupefacto ante la mera idea de dejarlo atrás. “¡Pero es nuestra única rana!”

“¡Greg!” Le tomó un momento decidir qué hacer, pero la idea de tener que explicar a su mamá que había dejado que Greg fuera comido por una mosca gigante que devoraba ranas-y-personas lo envió a agarrarlo para llevarlo con él. “¡Bien, quédatela! ¡No me importa, solo sigue corriendo!”

“¡Sí sí, Capitán Wirt!” Greg se adelantó contento, aliviado de que la situación involucrando a su rana fuera resuelta.

“¡En serio necesito esa luz negra!” Dipper no pudo alcanzar a su hermana hasta que se detuvo a recoger a Pato en un abrazo alrededor del estómago. Agachado, puso las manos sobre sus rodillas, resoplando. “Mabel… ¿Qué haces?”

“¡No podemos dejar a Pato atrás, Dipper! ¡Es Pato!”

“Pero la… Oh, no. ¡Corre!”

Los gemelos corriendo veloces, con Mabel disminuyendo la velocidad lo suficiente para seguirle el paso a Wirt. A pesar de lo rápido que sus piernas iban, de alguna manera se las arregló para mover con coquetería las pestañas. “Esto es locos, ¿no lo crees? Tú, yo, ¿huyendo del mismo monstruo? ¡Yo siento una conexión!” canturreó, susurrando enseguida, “Piensa en ello,” antes de alcanzar a Greg. “¡Saludos, Cabo! ¡Saludos, Azulejo!”

“¡Hola, General Mabel! ¿Encontraste a Pato con bien?” le preguntó el niño, a pesar de ver al cerdo en sus brazos.

“Guarda la charla para después, Greg,” le dijo Beatrice, desviándose de golpe. “¡Por aquí! ¡Tal vez podamos perderla en esa cueva de ahí!”

“¿Cueva?” Wirt palideció.” N-no sé, Beatrice-”

“¿Preferirías ser el almuerzo de una mosca?”

“¡No!”

“¡Una cueva! ¡Asombroso!” Dado a que nadie más iba a hacerlo, Mabel tomó la mano de Greg, el par sosteniendo a sus animales igual que un par de balones americanos.

El grupo se metió a la cueva, escabulléndose detrás de una gran roca. Dipper se asomó, haciendo de lado el sombrero demasiado alto de Wirt, y observó al monstruo pasarlos volando. Recargando su espalda contra la roca, se deslizó despacio hasta el suelo. “Phew.”

“Dipper, estaba pensando. ¿No estaremos en la parte de los bosques detrás de la Cabaña del Misterio?”

“¿Qué?”

“¡Piénsalo!” Mabel se puso sobre sus rodillas, haciendo señas exageradas con las manos, habiendo dejado a Pato recostado sobre el piso de la cueva y bufando hacia la todavía inquieta rana. “Siempre vamos de lado o hacia el frente. ¿Acaso fuimos a la parte de atrás?”

“N-no…” Él se quitó la gorra para pasarse una mano por el cabello. “Es probable, pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Cómo vamos a ir al ferri con una Mosca Rana suelta por ahí?”

“Si tuviéramos un enorme matamoscas, ¡podríamos aplastar a la mosca gigante desde el cielo!” Greg imitó golpear a un insecto invisible.

Wirt resopló por la nariz. “Oh, sí, gran idea, Greg, excepto que no tenemos un matamoscas enorme, ¿o sí?”

“¡Podríamos construir uno!” decidió Mabel.

“No. No, no podemos.”

Un croar hizo a dos de los tres chicos sobresaltarse, pero el Doctor McCoy parecía haberse calmado lo suficiente como para que Greg lo dejara sobre su tetera. Mabel le acarició la cabeza. “¡Supongo que la Mosca Rana está muy lejos ahora!”

“Podríamos intentar salir corriendo,” sugirió Beatrice, encogiéndose entre sus alas. “Quién sabe, podríamos llegar todos de una pieza.”

“¿Podríamos? No, no, nuh-uh.” Wirt negó con vehemencia, cruzándose de brazos. “No dejaremos esta cueva hasta tener un plan. Un plan sólido.” Dirigió su atención a Dipper. “¿Seguro de que no puedes encontrar nada sobre como detener a esa cosa sin la luz negra?”

“No lo sé. Tal vez.” Dipper dejó su lugar detrás de la roca y sacó el diario para poder leerlo con la luz natural sin tener que dejar la seguridad de su escondite. Incluso si el monstruoso insecto pudiera verlos, era demasiado grande para entrar.

Su lengua, sin embargo, podría causar algunos problemas. “Bleh.” Abrió su diario, murmurando para sí mismo al escanear la página. Había leído todo su contenido, de cubierta a fin, así que era extraño que no hubiera visto esta página antes. Pero Gravity Falls no era conocida por su normalidad. No obstante, le molestaba, más de lo que le gustaría admitir, que no reconocía esta página y que no reconocía a estas personas. Era un pueblo extraño, pero aun así uno pequeño.

Tal vez Mabel estuviera en lo cierto y había tomado un camino distinto en el bosque. Podría haber sido que algo alteró su locación física o simplemente su percepción del espacio. ¿Acaso habían atravesado un portal de algún tipo?

Estos pensamientos eran borrosos y no ayudaban para nada, así que sacudió la cabeza y arrugó el entrecejo mirando al libro.

Su gemela, mientras tanto, había abandonado la seguridad de la roca también. Su misión, sin embargo, era explorar las profundidades del agujero de su escondite con su confiable – “¡Gancho volador!” anunció, sosteniendo el objeto en alto en el aire.

“¡Vaya! ¿Eres un agente espía secreto?” preguntó Greg muy impresionado mientras Wirt y Beatrice se limitaban a observar la extraña escena.

“¡Nope! Ganchos voladores simplemente son útiles.” Mabel le sonrió, quitando la base de su artefacto para sacar algo de soga adicional. La ató en un nudo con cuidado, y después la amarró alrededor del estómago de la rana. “¡Y ya! Está algo suelta ahora, pero debería ajustarse si se llega a distraer por monstruos grandes e intenta volar lejos otra vez.” Le ofreció el otro extremo al niño antes de alejarse entre saltitos para disparar su gancho volador hacia arriba, con esperanza de engancharlo a algo que la alzara más cerca del techo.

“¡Genial! ¡Wirt, mira! ¡Tengo una correa para el Doctor McCoy!” Greg le mostró la cuerda al otro chico.

“Es genial, Greg,” le respondió secamente. “Solo sigue a esa chica- ¿Maple?”

“Mabel,” lo corrigió Greg.

“Mabel, cierto. Ve y juega con ella y no causes problemas.”

Wirt lo despidió con una mano, y se aproximó a la entrada de la cueva para tomar un vistazo afuera. No había ninguna mosca gigante a la vista, pero no iba a probar su suerte y corroborarlo basándose solo en eso. Podría estar observando, esperando por ellos entre los árboles. Una nube vigilante de ominosa oscuridad planeando su inevitable perdición…

“Yo no me alejaría tanto. Dice aquí que una vez que la mosca capta tu rastro, es casi imposible volverla a evitar. Si regresa ahorita, podemos adentrarnos más en la cueva para estar seguros,” le advirtió Dipper, nariz metida en su libro. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando su hermana soltó un _whoop_ , la exclamación de Greg siendo suficiente indicación de que se hallaba en camino hacia el techo de la cueva. “Quizá Beatrice podría ser nuestra vigía. No menciona nada acerca de comer aves.”

¿Pero que decía sobre aves que una vez fueron personas? Wirt arrastró los pies para entrar más en la cueva, cruzando los brazos. Intercambió miradas con Beatrice quien se encogió y voló un poco afuera de la cueva. Planeó el cielo alrededor de un minuto o dos y cuando nada ocurrió, volvió en un círculo hacia ellos.

“Bueno, bueno. Seré su vigía. Pero eso no significa que les avisaré si esa cosa regresa. Si no encuentran una salida de esta cueva, no crean que no los abandonaré,” les dijo, aunque casi solo a Wirt.

“Oh, muchas gracias,” gruñó Wirt. “¿Y qué pasó con las reglas aviares y debernos un favor?”

“Las reglas aviares son más como una guía.” Ella le quitó importancia con un ala. “Además, estoy segura de que hay una excepción para insectos enormes con ojos terroríficos.”

Cuando se fue volando, Dipper miró a Wirt, extrañado. “¿Y se supone que es tu amiga?”

“Somos uh… bueno, no empezamos siendo amigos. Quiero decir, le ayudamos más o menos a salir de un arbusto y dijo que nos debía un favor, así que decidió guiarnos hasta Adelaide,” le respondió, frotándose las manos, incapaz de sentir el retortijón en su estómago que concordaba con Dipper, susurrándole, _Sí, Wirt, creí que eran amigos_. “D-de igual manera, no importa que seamos amigos o no. Solo quiero salir de este bosque tan pronto como sea posible y llegar a casa de una pieza. Ya tuve suficiente de estas aventuras mágicas de cuento. Estoy cansado.”

Metió los brazos dentro de su capa, encorvándose al tiempo que intentaba creer en las palabras que salían de su boca. Mientras sí quería volver a casa, ¿qué le esperaba ahí? A pesar del turbulento comienzo y la curiosa tensión entre ellos, Beatrice era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo. No era difícil hablar con ella- bueno, era difícil cuando eran cosas personales, pero cuando se trataba de otras no tan personales no era tan malo. En casa, no podía hablar con nadie tan fácilmente aparte de Greg y él no contaba.

“¿Aventuras mágicas de cuento?” Dipper mencionó movendo la mano. “La Mosca Rana no es ni de cerca la cosa más extraña que hemos visto esta semana. Es casi la más grande, pero definitivamente no la más bizarra.” Hojeando su libro, no consiguió hallar nada más útil en la página. Necesitaba una luz negra, o al menos algo que pudiera imitar los efectos de una. Tal vez hubiera más información en la próxima página.

“Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo han estado Greg y tú aquí?”

Wirt se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé. ¿Cuatro días? Creo que han sido cuatro días. Y no dije que la Mosca Rana fuera lo más raro que haya visto.” Se defendió, arrugando la nariz. “Quiero decir, viajo con un azulejo que habla y que nos lleva a mí y a mi medio hermano con ‘Adelaide de la Pastura, la Mujer Buena del Bosque’. Si eso no es lo bastante raro para ser algo sacado de un cuento, no sé qué lo sea. Y nos ha guiando hacia más cosas extrañas como una ciudad repleta de esqueletos caminantes que hablan, una escuela que se especializa en enseñar a animales, y La Bestia, que aparentemente convierte a gente en árboles y los usa para hacer aceite para su linterna.”

Un gran ruido hizo que desviara su mirada hacia sus respectivos familiares. Alzando una ceja, observó como la chica dejaba que Greg tuviera su turno de subir al techo de la cueva con el gancho volador. Wirt se preguntó si eso no era la clase de cosas arriesgadas que tenía que evitar que Greg hiciera, pero se imaginó que la chica tenía todo bajo control. Tal vez. Solo quería un descanso. No pidió estar a cargo de Greg sobre todo lo demás con lo que tenía que lidiar.

“Y luego está Greg, quién piensa que es un elefante… o un tigre mágico, o lo que sea,” suspiró, girando a ver a Dipper y le preguntó, “¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado tú y… Mabel aquí?”

La lista no lo sorprendió. En casa había visto zombis, después de todo, encima de otras criaturas místicas. Esqueletos que hablaban era espeluznante, sí, pero no lo peor que había escuchado.

Dipper se quitó su gorra, pensando mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí? Cuatro días parecía como una eternidad, y no estaba del todo complacido de escuchar la incertidumbre en el adolescente. “¿Un par de horas, a lo mucho? No pienso que haya sido lo suficiente como para que Tío Stan empiece a preocuparse por nosotros.” Él, también, volteó a ver a sus hermanos. Por poco llama a su gemela para detenerla de dejar que el niño - ¿de qué, cinco, seis años? – manejara el gancho. Pero lo atrapó cuando bajaba sonriendo, abrazándolo con fuerza al elevarse ambos por tercera vez.

¿Qué tan malo sería si el niño se asustaba y empezaba a llorar o algo? Él mismo quizá sea, más o menos, un niño, pero la idea lo estremeció. Eso era mil veces más terrorífico que la idea de esqueletos caminantes.

“¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?” Volvió a ponerse su gorra, ofreciendo una ligera sonrisa. “Estamos atascados en una cueva hasta que podamos divisar un plan para llegar al ferri y estoy bastante seguro de que a este punto sabes el mío, así que es justo.”

Wirt no supo qué responder unos minutos, sorprendido por la pregunta. “O-oh. Cierto. Perdón, ni siquiera- Me refiero a que, no se me ocurrió- Wirt. Mi nombre es Wirt.”

“Genial. Dipper. Otra vez. Bueno, Dipper Pines. Oh, aquí.” Volvió a abrir el diario, moviéndose de manera que Wirt pudiera ver también. “¿Ves? No hay nada aquí que pueda ayudarnos, así que creo que nuestra mejor oportunidad sería llegar al ferri. Solo que no sé por dónde ir desde aquí. El correr por nuestras vidas me desubicó un poco.”

“Sí, sé a lo que te refieres.” Wirt frotó su cabeza al mirar detenidamente las páginas del libro. Tenía que admitirlo, para algo que parecía haber sido creado a mano, los bocetos y diagramas estaba bien hechos. “Estábamos en el sendero camino al ferri antes de cruzarnos con ustedes, pero no tengo idea de dónde estamos en ahora.”

“Beatrice podría saber. Sería muy práctico si pudiéramos-” Dipper se detuvo, mirando fijamente a la página que había pasado con interés. No era la entrada a un búnker secreto como había sido anteriormente, sino una escuelita. ¿Una escuela para animales? “Pero, ¿qué…?” Tomó el diario entre sus manos. “Esto no está bien.”

“¿A qué te refieres? Sí hay una escuela para animales. Es manejada por una dama llamada Langtree. Acabamos de estar ahí. Todos los animales vestían trajecitos y tocaban instrumentos musicales y esas cosas,” Wirt señaló, admirando lo acertado que este misterioso ‘autor’ había retratado la escuela.

Dipper miró incrédulo a Wirt antes de negar con la cabeza. La certeza del libro no lo sorprendía, sino los contenidos del mismo. “No me refería a eso. ¡Esto no estaba aquí! ¡Mabel!” la llamó. “¡El búnker no está! ¡El escondite del autor!”

“¡Woo! ¡Adiós, cambiaformas!” celebró su hermana, cayendo al suelo y guardando su gancho volador.

“No, ¡no está en el diario! ¡Las páginas están cambiando!”

Acercándose entre saltos, recogió el sombrero de Wirt y lo puso sobre su propia cabeza. Después, descansó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de este en lugar del sombrero. “Oh, Dipper, las páginas no cambian.”

“¡Sí lo hicieron!” insistió, girando las páginas casi desesperadamente. No cada página era diferente, pero estaban cambiando, algunas frente a sus propios ojos. “Caballos que hablan, esqueletos dentro de calabazas, una bestia, un leñador - ¡¿Qué es esto?!”

“Es todo lo que hemos visto en Lo Desconocido,” observó Wirt, atrapado entre examinar las páginas del libro e intentar sacudirse sutilmente a Mabel de la cabeza. “¿Tu libro nunca había hecho algo como esto?”

“No, las páginas nunca cambian. Está lleno de los misterios de Gravity Falls. No… ¡No esto!” El gemelo empezó a caminar en círculos, hojeando las páginas de su diario.

Mabel dio unas palmaditas al costado de Wirt. “No le hagas caso. Solo está en pánico porque esto podría ser muy malo para todos nosotros. Nada de por qué preocuparse.”

“¡¿Y si nunca descubrimos quién es el autor porque las páginas están cambiando?! ¡Ah! ¡La página del minotauro no está! ¡Necesito saber sobre los minotauros masculinos, no el no lanzar piedras a las aves! ¡¿Quién arrojaría una piedra a un azulejo?!”

Wirt mantuvo sus labios sellados sobre ese tema en particular en lo que se evitaba la mano de Mabel. “¿Minotauros? En serio, ¿de dónde vienen ustedes chicos? ¿La Antigua Grecia?”

“¡Una vez vi a un minotauro!” Greg añadió acercándose con el Doctor McCoy atado a su pecho con la soga.

“Greg, por última vez, ese no era un minotauro. Era un toro común. En un campo de un rancho donde los toros tienen que estar,” respondió Wirt.

“Tú no sabes eso.”

“¡Sí, lo-! Ugh. Solo no digas nada y ve a contar piedras o algo. Estamos… estamos hablando de cosas importantes y serias aquí y no estás ayudando,” le dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Greg inflaba las mejillas y cruzaba los brazos – lo cual fue un fallo inmediato ya que la rana se lo impedía.

“Puedo ser serio,” le señaló.

“¡No tienes que ser serio para hablar de cosas serias! ¡No hay nada malo con ser algo torpe! ¿Cierto, Dipper?”

“Uh-huh. Sí, claro.” ¿Qué era una Tía Susurros y por qué se parecía a un hombre cruzado con un búho? Un terrible búho de ojos enormes como un insecto. Dipper se estremeció y pasó de página. “De todas formas, vimos a los Minotauros en el bosque. Los vi. No sé lo que Mabel estaba haciendo. Pero hay bastantes cosas extrañas en los bosques rodeando Gravity Falls.”

Caminó a la boca de la cueva y miró hacia las hojas de los árboles. Estos simplemente no eran sus bosques. Giró de golpe hacia ellos. “Gravity Falls, Oregón. ¿Lo conoces? Probablemente no porque es este estúpido pueblo en medio de la nada con solo, como, diez personas viviendo ahí.”

Mabel empezó a contar con los dedos, arrugando el entrecejo. Ese parecía ser un número muy bajo.

“¿Oregón? ¿Cómo diablos llegaron hasta aquí desde Oregón?” Wirt hizo uso de la distracción de Mabel para incorporarse y recuperar su sombrero en el proceso, y así cubrir su embarazoso cabello despeinado. “Espera, ¿por qué hay minotauros en Oregón?”

“¡Quizá quería comprar cosas sin tener que pagar impuestos!” ofreció Greg.

“¡Por que Gravity Falls es irracional y esto es irracional! Y, francamente, estoy harto-” Dipper se detuvo abruptamente. “Esperen, ¿ustedes no son de Oregón?”

“No.” Wirt rectificó, alzando una ceja. “Lo último que supe es que estábamos en Massachusetts.”

“¿Massachusetts? Pero, ¿cómo? No vivimos al este de la cosa, no importa qué época del año sea.” Dipper se frotó el rostro con las manos, mostrando su frustración. Eran de dos lados opuestos del Estado, y habían estado aquí durante diferentes cantidades de tiempo, su libro cambiaba frente a sus ojos, y cada vez que intentaba recordar cómo habían terminado ahí, empezaba a sentir un dolor entre los ojos. Pesado y distrayéndolo, como si lo mantuviera al borde del conocimiento. “Esto no tiene nada de sentido.”

“¡Es un misterio! ¡Perfecto!” Mabel salió disparada, recogió a Pato, y volvió de la misma manera. “¡El Detective Pato y los Gemelos Misterios están en el caso! ¡Y nuestros nuevos compañeros, detectives novatos Wirt y Greg!”

“¿Qué? ¿Detective novato?” Wirt cruzó los brazos, no pudiendo evitar sentirse algo insultado por el título.

“¿El Doctor McCoy puede ser un detective novato también?” preguntó Greg, palmeando el estómago de la rana.

“¡No te preocupes, Wirt!” Mabel agitó sus pestañas al mirarlo. “Estoy segura de que puedes subir de puesto y obtener un compañero sin duda.” Desviando su atención al niño, le sonrió, ignorando a su gemelo que caminaba en círculos murmurando para sí mismo. “¡Creo que eso lo decidirá Pato! ¿Qué opinas?” Dejó al cerdo en el suelo. Olfateando el estómago de la rana, gruñó y Mabel lo tomó como afirmación. “¡Y un tercer detective novato ha sido agregado a la formación!”

El Doctor McCoy croó mientras Greg celebraba. Bufando, Wirt puso su atención devuelta al que parecía ser el gemelo ligeramente más cuerdo. Bueno, cuerdo era debatible, viendo a Dipper caminando. ¿Cómo es que no vivía al este de la costa? ¿Acaso Greg y él atravesaron una especie de portal mágico a este lugar que tenía múltiples entradas? A distintos estados, al parecer. Como Oregón.

“Oye, ¿entonces-?” empezó Wirt, solo para ser interrumpido por un grito afuera de la cueva. “¡Beatrice!”

Corrió hasta la entrada de la cueva, con Greg pisándole los talones, cuando el azulejo colisionó contra su cara. “¡Al fondo de la cueva! ¡Muévanse!” chilló al retroceder y volvió a tomar vuelo. “¡Wirt! ¡Greg! ¡Ahora!”

Un gran zumbido incrementó de volumen, acercándose cuando la Mosca Rana surgió de entre los árboles, enfocándose donde estaban. Wirt gritó cuando la mosca disparó su lengua – apuntando a Greg y a la rana – y muy apenas alcanzó a tomar una de las tiras del overol para sacarlo de la trayectoria. Lo arrastró detrás de él mientras seguían a Beatrice al fondo de la cueva, haciéndole señas a los gemelos para que hicieran lo mismo.

Mabel tomó la mano de Dipper o él tomó la suya – era difícil decir incluso para ellos cuando corrieron al fondo de la cueva. Corrieron mirando hacia atrás cómo la lengua del monstruo descubría que la entrada de la cueva era demasiado pequeña para poder entrar, y por eso nadie vio la pendiente.

Se deslizaron, cayendo hacia la pura oscuridad que los envolvió a todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A** : Como ven, este trabajo es una traducción que consiste en un largo universo que estas marvillosas autoras han creado. Es un crossover de OTGW y GF, y espero hacerle justicia.
> 
> Cuento con la autorización de ambas autoras, y debo informar que he amado esta historia desde hace mucho y espero que tú, querido lector, disfrutes este precioso universo que trae una brisa de aire fresco a tu rutina de lectura día a día. Gracias por leer y no te olvides de pasar a darle tu amor a las autoras originales; skimmingthesurface y SylviaW1991!


	2. Chapter 2

“Ugh… ¿qué-?” Wirt frotó su cabeza en lo que, aturdido, dejaba escapar un quejido.

Estaba tumbado boca abajo contra el duro suelo, sintiendo una carga pesada presionando su espalda. Durante un segundo, entró en pánico. Oh no, tenía una piedra anclándolo – no, ¡una gran roca! – y no había nadie que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo de ahí sin lastimarlo de alguna manera. Aplastando sus órganos internos o rompiendo los huesos de sus brazos o-

Su breve pánico terminó en cuando sintió a la presunta roca moverse por su cuenta. En realidad, menearse era una mejor expresión. Wirt dejó salir una exhalación de alivio, dejando su mejilla descansar contra el suelo una vez más. Solo era su tan-pesado-como-una-roca medio hermano. Wirt razonó que debía haber caído sobre él cuando el suelo había desaparecido debajo de ellos-

¡Cierto, habían estado huyendo de la Mosca Rana!

Wirt se dio la vuelta y se sentó con prisa, quitando a Greg de su espalda, a lo que el menor respondió con un pequeño “¡oof!” El camino por el que habían venido estaba oscuro, más oscuro que cualquier noche de la que había sido testigo. Enmascarando su existencia por la cobertura de la sombra, eligiendo el vacío como su apariencia. Profundo, insondable, y-

Y eso no ayudaba en nada. Wirt desaprobó en la oscuridad, entrecerrando los ojos como si eso hiciera más claras las formas. Podía vislumbrar la empinación de la pendiente, por donde seguramente cayeron, y entonces su corazón se aceleró por el único miembro de su grupo que no había cedido a las demandas de la gravedad.

“¿Beatrice?” La llamó. “¡Beatrice!”

“Estoy justo aquí, Wirt,” ella suspiró con pesadez desde algún lugar de la cueva, al menos estaba cerca.

“Oh,” exhalando, reparó en su propio estado. Ya sabía que Greg estaba con ellos, así que eso dejaba a… “¿Dipper? ¿Mabel?"

Ambos gemelos gruñeron al mismo tiempo. “Hazte a un lado, Mabel.”

“¡¿Dónde está Pato?!” Un _oink_ se dejó escuchar y la chica suspiró en alivio.

“¿Todos están bien?” Preguntó Dipper. “¿Huesos rotos, contusiones, nada?”

Greg jadeó de repente, capturando la atención de Wirt en un instante. “¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?”

“¡El resto de mis hongos fueron aplastados!” se lamentó.

Wirt se golpeó el rostro con la mano. Bueno, al menos no tenía ninguna herida que necesitara explicarle a su mamá una vez llegaran a casa. Calmando a su agitado corazón, fulminó con la mirada en dirección, donde asumía, estaba Greg basándose en su voz.

“Greg, a nadie le importan tus hongos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Hablamos de problemas reales!”

“¡Pero es un problema real!” protestó Greg. “¡Todavía tengo hambre!”

“Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos que tú estando hambriento,” respondió Wirt, tentando con las manos la oscuridad para asegurarse de no tropezar con nada al incorporarse. “Como averiguar si hay otra forma de salir de aquí. Algo me dice que no podremos volver por dónde venimos.”

“No pienso trepar eso,” concedió Dipper.

Se escuchó una rotura, y un brillo verde y tenue creció en su resplandor mientras Mabel sacudía una varilla. “¡Te dije que estos servirían de algo!”

“Preferiría tener una linterna.” Pero su hermano aceptó la barrita de luz que le ofreció.

Rompiendo otra, se la ofreció a Wirt. “Ahora podemos vernos a la cara. Fenomenal, ¿no?”

“¡Sí!” Wirt la miró sorprendido, barritas de luz siendo una de las últimas cosas que esperaría ver, perdidos como estaban en Lo Desconocido. Aunque estos venían de la chica que poseía un gancho volador. “Gracias.”

“¡Genial! Ahora que todos se han recuperado de su pequeña caída dentro del enorme y oscuro agujero y pueden ver – o algo así – podemos continuar. Hay un túnel que se desvía por ahí. Si existe una salida de esta cueva, tendrá que ser por ese lugar.” Beatrice aleteó para posarse sobre el hombro de Wirt y señaló con su ala.

“¡Woohoo!” Mabel se puso en movimiento de un salto, recogiendo a Greg y ubicándolo sobre la espalda de Pato. “Listo. Si alguien puede encontrarnos algo de comida, ese es Pato. Solo mantente cerca, detective novato.”

Dipper negó con la cabeza, y se apresuró a moverse para liderar el grupo. Mantuvo su barra de luz en alto. “Al menos no hay manera de que ese monstruo nos haya seguido hasta aquí.”

“Sí, pero, ¿qué si hay otros monstruos aquí abajo? Más grandes, más terroríficos y hambrientos que el último.” Beatrice sonrió, formando unas garras con sus alas.

Wirt se puso rígido. “Basta, Beatrice.”

“¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo?” se carcajeó ella.

“No,” le respondió siseando, pero extendió el brazo con la barra de luz un poco más adelante para ver mejor.

“Estaremos bien. Mabel y yo la hemos pasado peor.”

“Todavía tienes el diario, ¿verdad? Con sus páginas cambiantes, ¡seremos imparables! ¡Gemelos Misterio!” La gemela partió su tercera barra de luz y se la dio a Greg.

Greg la sostuvo con ambas manos, dejando que Doctor McCoy lo mirara con atención al ladear su cuello hacia atrás. “Oye, ¿Wirt? ¿Podemos ser Hermanos Misterio?”

“No,” respondió Wirt, pasando de Greg y el cerdo para seguirle el paso a Dipper.

El chico en cuestión dio un suspiro cuando se encontraron con un sendero de dos rutas en el sendero disparejo. “Bueno, no pienso que separarnos sea la mejor idea- ¡Mabel!”

Su hermana reía al lanzar dos barras más - ¡¿cuántas había traído con ella?! – al fondo de ambos. “Huh. Ninguno parece _muy_ aterrador,” meditó ella, aunque luego de eso, unos chillidos comenzaron a provenir del lado derecho. Los chillidos se convirtieron en alaridos, aumentando al tiempo que una masa negra voló hacia ellos y los llevó a, de nuevo, salir corriendo hacia el camino izquierdo. “¡Solo son un montón de murciélagos!” avisó Mabel, sin parar de reír aunque corría.

“¡Eres de lo peor!” La acusó Dipper, evitando que su gorra cayera con una mano.

Los murciélagos los siguieron, pasando por encima de ellos en una enorme nube oscura. De un golpe, tiraron el sombrero de cono de Wirt y este lo recuperó a tropezones del piso. Agachándose, observaron mientras continuaban su vuelo al final del túnel. Eventualmente el flujo de murciélagos se detuvo, y Greg saltó de Pato para ir tras ellos, aleteando con sus brazos y chillando para imitarlos.

“¡Eso fue divertido!” declaró, chocando justo contra Dipper. “¡Hay que hacerlo otra vez!”

“Alguien necesita ponerle una correa a esa chica,” dijo Beatrice por lo bajo, agachándose sobre el hombro de Wirt. “Yo digo que a la primera oportunidad que tengamos, los dejemos atrás.”

“¿Qué? No, no vamos a dejarlos. Nos dieron barras de luz y tienen un libro que contiene todo sobre Lo Desconocido. Podríamos usar su ayuda,” defendió Wirt en voz baja, acomodando su sombrero.

“No necesitamos un libro mágico para salir de aquí. Estábamos bastante bien antes de cruzarnos con ellos. Mejor, incluso,” ella le siseó devuelta.

“No me importa. No vamos a dejar a estos chicos solos en el bosque.”

“¡Pueden cuidarse bien ellos solos!”

“¿Qué están susurrando?” preguntó Greg.

Wirt se apartó alarmado por el niño que apareció justo debajo de su capa y se apresuró a retroceder un par de pasos. “No es nada que te incumba, Greg,” replicó, levantando la mano que sostenía la barra de luz para ver el túnel. “Con suerte, los murciélagos tomaron ese camino porque existe una salida por ahí. Vamos. Hay que continuar.”

“¡Creo que fueron por ahí porque secretamente son vampiros!” Greg añadió con orgullo. “¡Y la casa de Drácula está al final del túnel!”

“Yo conocí un vampiro,” remarcó Mabel de forma distraída y rio cuando su hermano le dio un leve codazo.

“La página de vampiros es una de las que desapareció, así que no vamos a verlos aquí,” le discutió. “Mabel, ¿no crees que podrías ser más cuidadosa? No estamos en casa.”

“Sí, sí.” Ella se escabulló hacia adelante, no sin antes tomar a Greg para dar giros con él. “Necesitamos algo de música,” decidió mientras danzaba al final del túnel con el chico. “¿Alguna buena canción que sepas?”

“¡Sí!” Greg canturreó, agarrándola de los brazos con una risilla. “¡Escribí una! ¿Quieres oírla?”

“Oh no,” suspiraron Beatrice y Wirt colectivamente.

“¡Por supuesto!”

Dipper puso los ojos en blanco, ajustando su paso con el del adolescente y el ave. No sabía mucho acerca del ave dado a que no le había dirigido la palabra aún, pero le agradaba Wirt. Su atuendo era el más extraño de todos, pero en sí no parecía ser alguien extraño. Era lindo tener a alguien relativamente tranquilo alrededor. Encontrarse dentro de este predicamento únicamente con Mabel habría sido insoportable.

“¡Oh!” Greg empezó, alzando su barra de luz como el bastoncillo de un director. “¡La pastura buscaremos y a Adelaide encontraremos para ver si puede devolvernos al hogar!”

En lo que Greg continuaba cantando, Wirt empezó a sacudir la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Dipper. “Perdón por… eso.” Dijo, señalando hacia Greg. “Una vez empieza no… se detiene.”

“Uh…”

Para la segunda parte del coro, Mabel se unió. “¡Hacia Adelaide! ¡Hacia Adelaide! ¡Te invito al desfile de Adelaide!”

Dipper suspiró. “Estoy acostumbrado.”

“¿Ser gemelos lo hace más fácil?” preguntó Wirt, arqueando una ceja debido a la exuberancia de la chica y a la alegría que le daba acompañar a Greg. “Aguantar cosas como esta, quiero decir.”

Dipper estuvo, por un momento, genuinamente desconcertado por la pregunta. “Ser gemelos no tiene nada que ver. Bueno, claro, peleamos algunas veces, pero es mi hermana. No me hace, ya sabes, dejar de amarla y todo eso.”

Un tanto mortificado por la admisión, regresó su atención a sus respectivos hermanos. Mabel frotaba la mejilla contra la de Greg igual de exuberante a como lo hacía con su cerdo. “Y entiendo, es algo torpe e impulsiva – nadie está negando eso, menos que todo yo, pero no cambiaría nada. Bastantes personas la hacen sentir mal por ser diferente y no quiero ser una de ellas. Y ahora estoy diciendo incoherencias y eso no es nada genial. Iré a ver el final de túnel. Sip.”

Dipper aceleró el paso, evitando chocar con su hermana cuando al fin dejó a Greg en el suelo. No era mucho más bajo que ella, pero eso no la detenía de fascinarse con ser capaz de recogerlo y abrazarlo. Pese a toda su emoción y alegría, existía una parte de ella que sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Aunque si podía conservar los ánimos del pequeño, los suyos propios permanecerían igual de altos.

Y Dipper estaba haciendo un amigo de esa manera extraña y tonta que hacen los chicos, ¡así que eso también ayudaba! “Esa canción fue estupenda.”

“¡Gracias!” Greg hizo una reverencia, y su rana croó en alarma cuando se inclinó demasiado, así que no tardó en recuperar la postura. “Y gracias por cantar conmigo. La primera vez que la hice, tenía más partes, pero Wirt y Beatrice no quisieron cantarlas. No creo que a Wirt le gusten mucho mis canciones.” El niño de no más de seis años pareció pensativo, pateando un guijarro en su camino.

Para convertirlo en un juego, Mabel lo pateó hacia él, sonriendo una vez más. “¡Claro que le gustan! Tan solo está siendo el hermano serio. Dipper hace eso también cuando hay problemas. Pero para eso estamos aquí, ¿no? ¡Para hacerlos sonreír y cantar canciones! Puede que no siempre actúe como si le gustaran, pero al menos sabes que te quiere.”

Dipper regresó corriendo hacia el túnel, agitando el brazo que sostenía su barra de luz. “¡Wirt! ¡Mabel! ¡Chicos! ¡Encontré la mejor cosa del mundo!”

“¿Un tazón gigante de sopa?” preguntó Greg, agitando sus brazos con emoción. “¿Con galletas saladas?”

“¿Qué? No. Pero no necesitaremos las barras de luz por aquí.”

Mabel soltó un quejido decepcionado, pero su curiosidad fue suficiente para comenzar a saltar detrás de su hermano, queriendo descubrir qué lo tenía tan emocionado.

Más allá del túnel, los muros eran iluminados con un brillo suave y púrpura. Racimos de hongos eran la fuente de luz, cada uno pulsando con energía. Wirt jadeó con sorpresa y se encorvó instintivamente al mirar alrededor a esas cosas casi alienígenas mientras que Greg corría hacia una de las más cercanas.

“¡Más hongos!” celebró, y la rana croó ante su descubrimiento.

“Greg, no los comas. No sabes lo que son exactamente,” le dijo Wirt, dedicado a mantener su distancia.

“Puede que estén en el diario,” meditó Dipper, sacando el libro. Acercándose a los hongos misteriosos para ver las palabras, puso un barra de luz entre sus dientes como precaución en lo que comenzaba a investigar las páginas.

Tras un momento, hizo un ruido de asombro y miró de los hongos en su libro a los hongos que pulsaban, una y otra vez. Entonces escupió la barra de luz. “¡Luz Negra! ¡Puedo ver la tinta invisible!”

“Dipper, ¿dice algo sobre si podemos comerlos o no? Tengo hambre, y sé que Pato también.” Preguntó la chica mientras evitaba que el cerdo los devorara y no estaba muy contenta de mantener a su mascota lejos de algo que realmente quería.

“Pero la tinta-”

“¡Cerdo hambriento! ¡También tu hermana! ¡Y Greg!”

“Ugh.” Estudió la página, dedos ansiosos por volver a la página de la Mosca Rana para ver cómo derrotarla. “De acuerdo, sí, son comestibles cuando los cocinas. Necesitamos hacer una fogata de alguna forma, creo. ¿Contenta?”

“Greg. Dijo solo cuando los _cocinas_.” Wirt lo miró con reprobación y mantuvo la mirada hasta que el niño cerró su boca y se alejó hacia atrás con dos grandes pasos. “Además, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer ahora, como ver qué tienen las páginas del libro de Dipper sobre nuestra ubicación.”

“O incluso más importante que leer ese libro,” agregó Beatrice, su tono ligero cuando dejó el hombro de Wirt para descansar en la tetera de Greg, “es encontrar un camino fuera de aquí. ¿Ese libro tiene algún mapa? ¿O algo que sea útil?”

Dipper arrugó el entrecejo, sintiéndose algo a la defensiva. El diario los había sacado de bastantes problemas antes. Tenía muchísimos usos. Pero no podía negar la necesidad por un mapa a mitad de una cueva oscura. “Tiene un mapa, pero es… Bueno, era Gravity Falls. Puede que sea de este lugar ahora. Puedo- ¡Mabel!”

“¡Nope!” Guardó el libro que le había arrebatado dentro de su propio bolsillo. “¡Deberíamos hacer una fogata!”

“Mabel-”

“Fuego, comida, y después el mapa. Vamos, Dipper, no hemos comido desde-” Cruzó los ojos al intentar recordar y la propia cabeza de Dipper empezó a doler cuando hizo lo mismo.

“De acuerdo, bien. Ha pasado un tiempo. Y supongo que una buena fuente de luz no sería tan malo.” Ajustó su gorra tomándola de la visera. “Así que ese es el plan. ¿Alguien tiene cerillos?”

“Greg y yo encontraremos piedras y ramas o algo.”

“Raíces, probablemente. Podemos hacer el fuego como Tío Stan nos enseñó si nada funciona.”

“¡Cierto!”

Con la decisión hecha, los gemelos estaban muy acostumbrados a tomar cargo de este tipo de situaciones – uno de ellos más que el otro, por supuesto – y Mabel se acercó a saltitos hacia Greg. “¡Estamos en una misión! ¡Una misión de comida!”

“¡Si! ¡Misión de comida!” Greg se animó, desamarrando a su rana para dejarla saltar si así lo quería. “¡Andando, Doctor McCoy! ¡Tenemos una fogata por hacer y cosas por quemar!”

“Tú no estarás a cargo de quemar nada,” le informó Wirt, incapaz de suprimir el escalofrío ante la imagen mental de Greg cerca de cualquier especie de llama. “Solo encuentra rocas o algo. Algo que no ponga al resto de nosotros en peligro.”

“Yo ya tengo una roca, Wirt,” respondió Greg mientras abría su morralito y sacaba una roca de cara graciosa, a lo que continuó con una voz grave mientras la sostenía frente a su cara.

“¡Y ese es un dato de la roca!”

“No, Greg, Sin datos de la roca.”

Greg bajó el brazo con el ceño algo fruncido, pero se le pasó rápido cuando volteó hacia Mabel. “¡Oye, Mabel! ¿Quieres escuchar algunos datos de roca mientras estamos en nuestra misión?”

“¡Claro!” dijo con una risilla, trazando el rostro pintado. “¿De dónde sacaste esto?”

“La obtuve cuando estaba ayudando a la vieja señora Daniels a barrer hojas.” Sonrió brillantemente. “También conseguí algunos dulces, pero se me acabaron cuando un perro se comió mi rastro de dulces que dejé para que pudiéramos regresar del molino. Aunque ese no es un dato de la roca. Um…” Greg dio golpecitos a su barbilla intentando muy duro en pensar uno. “¡Oh! ¿Sabías que las zanahorias pueden ayudarte a escuchar mejor en lugar de ver mejor, y que es por eso que las orejas de los conejos son tan grandes? ¡Ese es un dato de la roca!”

“¡Yo tengo uno!” Mabel lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo a buscar rocas y ramas. “¿Sabías que decir el Juramento de Lealtad alrevés te da poderes de mago?”

“¡Whoa! ¿En serio?”

Dipper puso los ojos en blanco, dándole una palmada en la cabeza a Pato cuando se acercó a acurrucarse y dormir. No tenía un lugar dentro de este plan, y habría apreciado que Mabel le hubiera dejado su libro en lugar de llevárselo con ellos. Se sentía extraño sin él, ansioso. “Así que, uh, ¿vamos a ver a Adelaide? ¿Cómo es ella?”

Wirt lo miró sin entender, cruzando los brazos y removiéndose en su lugar. “Yo… um… No lo sé. ¿Beatrice?” Buscó la asistencia del azulejo

“Tranquilízate, Wirt,” suspiró ella, volando hacia ellos habiendo renunciado su lugar con Greg tan pronto como comenzó a decir datos de la roca. “Cielos. Sabes, aunque no seas el ave entre los dos, sí que sabes cómo alborotarte.”

Con un bufido, Wirt se dejó caer contra el muro del túnel y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado al otro lado del cerdo. “Solo cuéntanos más sobre lo que Adelaide puede hacer por nosotros. Digo, entiendo que es la mujer buena del bosque… pastura… lo que sea…”

“Bueno, sí. Es solo una mujer mágica y en resumen sabe todo lo que hay que saber de este lugar, así que ella… ella sabrá qué hacer para llevarlos a casa. Al menos, eso es lo que he escuchado. Quiero decir, no es como si la haya conocido antes. ¿Piensas que seguiría siendo un ave si fuera así?” Beatrice extendió sus alas, examinándolas de cerca.

“Cierto.” Wirt se encogió de hombros, apenado. “Disculpa.”

“Espera. ¿Seguir? ¿Acaso no, ya sabes, siempre has sido un ave?”

“Es una maldición,” confirmó Beatrice. “Sobre toda mi familia.”

“Sí, Beatrice estaba de camino a ver a Adelaide para revertir la maldición cuando Greg y yo la encontramos en un arbusto y la ayudamos. Entonces se ofreció a mostrarnos el camino como un favor,” agregó Wirt, y frunció el ceño. “Espera, ¿las reglas aviares funcionan incluso si no eres un verdadero azulejo?”

“No existen las reglas aviares, Wirt,” gruñó ella. “Es solo- ya sabes, me ayudaste, así que yo te ayudo a ti.”

“Normal decencia. Genial.” De modo que el ave no era tan mala como Dipper había creído. Sacó una pluma retractable de su bolsillo, apretándola distraído. “Muy bien. Entonces, el plan es llegar al ferri y después, ir con Adelaide – o así era hasta que un gran monstruo decidió que quería comerlos, chicos. Y a Mabel y a mí.”

Pensando, agarró sus manos detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a deambular en frente de Wirt. Aunque no igual de torpe que su hermana, Dipper tenía tanta energía como ella. Aún tenía doce años, todavía un niño, así que era propenso a seguir en movimiento.

“Forma un claro obstáculo para el plan – eso, y el estar atrapados en esta cueva – pero el plan es básicamente el mismo, aunque con pasos adicionales. Salir de la cueva, evadir a la Mosca Rana, intentar encontrar el ferri otra vez, después ir con Adelaide. Y ella se asegurará de que volvamos a casa. Tal vez.”

Dejó de caminar y apuntó a Beatrice. “¿Espera algo a cambio? ¿Cómo un favor por favor? ¿Dinero? ¿Algo?”

“Um. Nope. No, es tan difícil dar con ella que la recompensa por encontrarla es… tu sabes, que cumpla tu deseo, o lo que sea que quieras. Solo no le digas a Greg lo del deseo, quizá lo desperdicie en ser ese tigre mágico en el que ha estado queriendo convertirse.” Bajó la voz, mirando sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que el miembro más joven del grupo y la gemela no hubieran regresado.

“De acuerdo. ¿Y cómo sabes dónde encontrarla? Si no la habías conocido antes, digo. Tienes un mapa para… ¿dónde sea que atraviesa el ferri o qué?”

“¿Qué es esto? ¿La Inquisición Española?” Beatrice voló hacia el rostro de Dipper. “Mira, todo lo que sé es lo que he escuchado de otras personas. Todas han dicho lo mismo. Una vez que el ferri desembarca, su casa no queda lejos de ahí. Al final nos deja justo en la pastura donde ella vive. Imagino que desde ahí no debería ser difícil encontrarla. Galletas con queso, estás lleno de preguntas.”

“Oye, vamos, Beatrice. No son- no son malas preguntas,” añadió Wirt. “Me refiero a que, yo también tengo curiosidad.”

“Sí, bueno, la curiosidad mató al gato,” replicó ella, llegando al suelo frente a él.

Wirt apretó los labios contra la línea de ‘y la satisfacción lo trajo devuelta’ y permaneció en silencio, agachado debajo de su capa.

¿Cómo es que su casa era tan difícil encontrarla cuando estaba justo en la ruta que seguía al desembarque del ferri? Dipper quería preguntar, pero no parecía muy dispuesta a responderle. También existía la posibilidad de que, si la molestaba demasiado, los dejaría atrás. Suspiró y después se dejó caer al lado de Wirt. Tomando el borde de su gorra, se cubrió los ojos. “Solo quiero llevar a Mabel a casa, ¿está bien? Y a mí. Eres nuestra única pista, así que… Perdón.”

“Disculpa aceptada,” respondió Beatrice, y entonces saltó, alertada cuando Wirt la tocó con el pie. “¿Qué?”

“Tú también discúlpate. No tenías que responder de esa manera. No es sencillo estar perdido. Y sé que no es sencillo que te maldigan con ser un azulejo, tampoco, pero vamos. Solo… No sé. ¿Intenta llevarte mejor?”

Pensando, lo miró cuidadosamente antes de girar a Dipper. “Bien. Lamento haber explotado. No han sido un par de días sencillos, pero tienes todo el derecho de hacer preguntas. Es… no te preocupes demasiado. Tú y tu hermana volverán a casa.”

Tragando duro, se frotó la nuca. Arriesgando una mirada hacia Wirt un tanto sorprendido. Hasta este punto, no había parecido tener nada de autoridad. “Gracias.” Más preguntas comenzaron a fluir en su cabeza una vez su inquietud disminuyó, pero se contuvo. Era silencioso en la Cueva, aunque los hongos parecían estar creando una especie de melodía. Sus dedos ansiaban sostener el diario para que así pudiera aprender sobre ellos, pero se sobrepuso a su necesidad y se limitó a escuchar. Sus ojos se cerraron, solo por un momento, y-

_“¿Dipper? Por favor, niño.”_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y saltó sobre sus pies, mirando con recelo su alrededor. “¿Qué-?” ¿Papá? Miró a Wirt, cubriendo sus codos avergonzado por la mirada de desconcierto que estaba recibiendo. “Perdón. Creí que- Olvídalo. Voy a… encontrar a Mabel y Greg.”

Metió las manos dentro sus bolsillos y se alejó a paso rápido, chocando contra su hermana. Ella reía mientras el montón de ramas y palitos que habían conseguido encontrar con su pequeño ayudante caían. “Con cuidado.”

Estudió a su hermana, alzando una mano temblorosa para volver a frotarse la nuca. Parecía ser real, se veía y sonaba como si estuviera ahí. Pero la voz de su padre resonaba todavía en sus oídos. Sin embargo, sus padres no se hallaban en Gravity Falls y con toda seguridad no podían encontrarse en Lo Desconocido. “Seguro. Perdón.”

“Aw, está bien.” Greg estiró la mano para darle una palmada a su brazo antes de agacharse para recoger las ramas que habían caído. “No vale la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada. Eso es lo que los ancianos siempre dicen.”

“¿Es otro dato de la roca?” Bromeó Mabel, agachándose también para ayudar. “¿Listo para hacer una fogata, Dipper?”

“¿Puedo tener mi diario devuelta, Mabel?”

Ella alzó la mirada para recordarle que se lo devolvería después de la comida, pero reconoció el estrés de su hermano. “¡Claro!” Lo sacó de golpe de su bolsillo y se lo pasó. “¿Todo bien, Dipper?”

“Estoy bien,” mintió, metiendo el diario a su bolsillo. “Hagamos esta fogata para que podamos volver a casa.” Por un momento, pudo sacar la voz de su padre de la cabeza para enfocarse en la tarea del momento. Tomó la leña reunida en sus brazos también antes de llevarlos hacia Wirt y Beatrice. “¿Encontraste piedras lisas?”

“¡Mmhm!” Greg las sacó de su morralito para enseñarlas. “¿Sirven estas, Dipper?”

Cambió el manojo de un brazo a otro para tomar las piedras ofrecidas. “Sí. Son perfectas ya que no tenemos cerillos o un encendedor ni nada parecido. Nuestro Tío Stan nos llevó a este pobre orientado viaje de acampar hace un tiempo y nos enseñó cómo hacer una fogata con piedras como estas. Después de eso, nos perseguió un murciélago gigante.”

Cada gemelo flanqueaba el costado del niño al llegar. “Muy bien, así que primero debemos hacer un anillo de rocas en el suelo, lejos de cualquier cosa que pueda prender fuego. Wirt, ¿quieres ayudar?”

“Oh, um… sí, claro.” Enderezándose en su lugar y frotándose las manos, miró todo lo que habían traído con ellos. “Qué tan uh… ¿qué tan grande debería ser el círculo de rocas?”

Greg se reaccionó al ver que Wirt se les unía y emocionado empujó un montón de cosas hacia él. “¡Tan grande como un elefante!”

“No creo que necesite ser tan grande,” Beatrice soltó divertida con un resoplido.

“Eso depende del elefante,” respondió Dipper, sonriéndole a su gemela.

Captando su intención, ella buscó pronto en su bolsillo. “¡Tiza! ¡Acuéstate, Greg!” Partiendo la tiza a la mitad, le dio la mitad a su hermano para que pudieran dibujar un círculo alrededor del niño, sin dejar de reír. “¡Tan grande como un elefante!”

“¡Sí!” Los gemelos chocaron las cinco y se pusieron a trabajar, rodeando el círculo que dibujaron con rocas y después rellenándolo con la leña seca que Mabel y Greg habían recolectado. “¿Todavía tienes esas piedras, Greg?”

“¡Uh-huh!” Asintiendo, agarró una piedra en cada mano. “¿Puedo hacer el fuego?”

“Uh.” Dipper miró a Wirt, pero la alarma y miedo fueron bastante indicación de un “no”. Extendió las manos por las piedras. “Quizá no esta vez. Deberías ayudar a Mabel a recolectar hongos ya que esa es la única razón por la que seguimos esperando.”

“¡Pero quiero ver!” protestó su hermana.

“¡Mabel!”

“Ugh. ¡Está bien!” Ella exhaló dramáticamente, pero recogió a Greg en brazos cuando sus manos estuvieron libres de piedras. “¡Vayamos a encontrar el hongo más grande de todos!”

“¿Más grande que el Señor Spock?” Greg jadeó de asombro, apuntando hacia la rana que saltaba siguiéndolos, y después apuntó a Pato. “¿Más grande que Pato?”

Wirt los vio irse con una pequeña sonrisa, negando con la cabeza por el menor que continuaba enlistando muchas más cosas contra las que los hongos podrían ser más grandes. “Gracias por darle esa distracción. No creo que Greg y fuego sean algo con lo que queramos lidiar.”

“Sí. No es tan difícil encontrar una. He vivido con ello con Mabel toda mi vida. Todo está en redirigir,” explicó, girando el cuerpo para hacer su punto. Después se encogió de hombros, arrodillándose para chocar las piedras. Chispas empezaron a volar de las piedras lisas, y Dipper se sobresaltó un poco en su lugar al continuar chocándolas una y otra vez, esperando a que una de sus chispas iniciara una flama. “Y algunas veces se trata de unirse. No hay una ley en contra de divertirse, y las tonterías de Mabel me han salvado en más de una ocasión.

“Hm.” Wirt apretó los labios, cautivado por la chispa mientras catalogaba esta técnica al fondo de su memoria, en caso de que la necesitaran otra vez, estando en el bosque y todo. “Bueno, las ridiculeces de Greg solo parecen meternos en problemas más seguido de lo que quisiéramos,” masculló, arrodillado en el suelo. “Siempre intenta entrometerse en mi vida, arrastrándome con él… como si no tuviera suficiente ya sin tener que agregar el tener que vigilarlo a la mezcla. No puedo llamar a eso diversión.”

Dipper arrugó el ceño, pausando en su trabajo, meditando. Lanzó una mirada a Wirt, comparándolo a la cajera de la Cabaña del Misterio y primer amor – Wendy. Tenía varios hermanos menores que acostumbraba a referirse con desdén, pero sabía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ellos de igual manera. Luego, se consideró a sí mismo a Mabel, pensando en todas las cosas a las que lo había arrastrado a través de los años. Y entonces se sorprendió a sí mismo.

“Eso es lo que los hermanos hacen. Digo, ¿mi diario? Es un enorme misterio y descubrirlo ha abarcado todo nuestro verano. Mabel no tiene interés en la parte de misterio como yo, pero me acompaña en casi todo lo que tenga que ver con encontrar el autor o luchar con Gideon o… o básicamente todo. Pero va conmigo, algunas veces sin que tenga que pedírselo, porque solo quiere pasar tiempo juntos.

“Y tú tienes, qué, ¿quince años? Solo tienes tres años más o algo hasta que vayas a la universidad, y entonces nunca lo verás. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en dejar a Mabel para ir a la universidad. ¿Con quién me quejaré o me desahogaré de cosas? Nadie te entiende tan bien como tu familia, independiente de si sean gemelos o tengan una diferencia de edad. Nadie más sabe mejor de lo mucho que apestan las reglas que imponen tus padres. No la cambiaría por nada, y no creo – o al menos espero – que quieras cambiar a Greg.

“De igual manera, perdona, vuelvo a decir tonterías cuando en realidad a ti no te importa mi- ¡oh! ¡Oh, oh! ¡Rayos! ¡¿Ahora qué?!” Dipper fue de estar serio a comportarse como un niño en un segundo cuando la chispa finalmente empezó a arder y las flamas comenzaron a crujir. Sopló un poco a la llama, echándole aire con su gorra hasta que prendió bien y empezó a expandirse. Se incorporó de un salto. “¡Woo!”

“¡Wow, mira eso! ¡En realidad eres capaz de hacer algo útil!” alabó Beatrice, acercándose para calentar sus alas con el fuego.

Wirt consiguió resoplar una breve risa ante la exaltación de Dipper, pero su expresión pronto cayó mientras el azulejo acariciaba su plumaje, y tuvo que apartar la mirada, enfocándose en las piedras rodeando el fuego. Las piedras habían sido ubicadas en un círculo tan grande como un “elefante”. Su expresión se hizo más sombría al agarrar el bordadillo de su capa.

“Nah, no te disculpes por hablar. Es… No sé. ¿Refrescante? Escuchar la perspectiva de alguien más. Tan solo… supongo que es una cosa sentirte así cuando son hermanos _de verdad_. Greg y yo no somos- Es decir, no somos. Es uh…”

“Por los cielos.” Beatrice puso los ojos en blanco. “¡Solo escúpelo, Wirt!”

Esto lo hizo tensarse y no pudo contenerse de fulminarla con la mirada, solo un poco. “Solo estamos relacionados por mi mamá. Se volvió a casar, y entonces tuvo a Greg con mi padrastro y… y él no me entiende. No lo cambiaría por nada, es… Claro que no, él está aquí y no nada que pueda hacer ahora, pero no me entiende. ¿Cómo podría? Tiene una vida perfecta donde todo es tartas de manzanas, cazas de ranas y un felices para siempre, ¡pero así no es como funciona el mundo! Algunas veces no hay un felices para siempre. Algunas veces la historia solo termina.”

“Bueno, claro. El mundo está lleno de eso. Las personas dicen que no das tu mejor esfuerzo cuando en verdad es así. Dicen que imaginas cosas o que no sabes qué es mejor.” Dipper miró intensamente a las llamas, su expresión endureciéndose mientras buscaba algo inteligente qué decir. Este adolescente era definitivamente distinto a la mayoría de los que había visto en Gravity Falls. Pero solo podía hablar por experiencia.

“Hay personas que piensan que son mejores que tú porque tienen un talento que no tienes, o porque tienen más cosas que uno. Siempre habrá quiénes te abucheen y digan cosas malas. No pienso que ser medios hermanos tenga nada que ver porque Greg tiene seis o algo - ¿por qué le ha de importar que no estén realmente relacionados por sangre? Y a ti también, no tiene sentido.” Eso sonaba equivocado. No conocía su dinámica tan bien ya que Mabel había acaparado mayormente la atención del niño, pero igualmente no sonaba bien para Dipper.

“Y quizá te arrastra a problemas todo el tiempo solo para que pueda compartir su tarta de manzana y caza de ranas o esa clase de cosas. No siempre debes mirar a las cosas malas o perderás por completo la vista de las cosas que son en verdad asombrosas.”

“¡Dipper!” Lo llamó Mabel. “¡Recogimos hongos para comer por días!”

Que le brinden paciencia. “¡No vamos a quedarnos en esta cueva tanto tiempo, Mabel!”

“¡Wirt! ¡Wirt, checa todos los hongos que hemos encontrado!” Greg salió disparado del lado de Mabel hacia su dirección, acercando los hongos hacia su rostro. “¡Recogí estos para ti! ¿Ves este? Creo que se parece a un wafle. O a una trompeta.”

Mientras Greg entrecerraba los ojos viendo al hongo lleno de bultos en cuestión, girándolo de un lado a otro, Wirt lo observó con cuidado, buscando alguna especie de… truco o engaño en el comportamiento del menor. Si se burlaba secretamente de él, juzgándolo, trabajando para hacer su vida miserable. Wirt casi quiso golpear su propio rostro al volver de ese tren de pensamiento, consciente de la forma en la que Beatrice lo observaba. Greg tal vez no fuera su… hermano completo de sangre, pero el niño no tenía ni un solo hueso malicioso en su cuerpo. Si terminaba arruinando su vida – y arruinar era algo exagerado – entonces al menos sabía que no sería a propósito. No con mala intención.

“¿Wirt?” Sacudiendo el hongo frente a su rostro, Greg buscó sus ojos. “¿Qué piensas con tanta fuerza?”

Wirt negó con la cabeza. “Nada, Greg.”

“Oh. Bueno, ¿quieres tus hongos?” preguntó, ofreciéndole una vez más un manojo.

“Sí. Gracias.” Juntó las manos para atrapar los hongos mientras Greg los dejaba caer.

“Y aquí.” Mabel les pasó palos largos, algunos de forma graciosa. “Ya que no tenemos una cazuela ni nada, ¡Greg y yo logramos encontrar estas también!”

“Gracias, Mabel.”

Ell clavó un hongo en la punta de su palo, haciendo una mueca. “Espero que no sepan demasiado asqueroso.”

Con una risa, Dipper abrió el diario y comenzó a escanear la página sobre los hongos. El fuego bloqueaba mucho de la luz natural de los hongos, pero la tinta invisible seguía apareciendo tenuemente sobre la página. “Saben como a… moños de caramelo y tienen la textura de malvaviscos. Raro.”

“¡Grandioso!” Mabel no perdió tiempo en meter su primer malvavisco dentro del fuego. “¿Cómo saber cuando está-? ¡Genial!” Empezó a reír cuando su hongo inmediatamente perdió su brillo y se convirtió en un hongo de ordinario color café.

“Está listo.”

Le dio un codazo juguetón a su hermano, partiendo la pieza a la mitad. Le ofreció una mitad al azulejo. “Toma, Beatrice. Ya que no puedes sostener un palo por ti misma y eso.”

“Oh. Gracias.” Beatrice se acercó de un salto a Mabel y tomó el pedazo de hongo con su talón. Le dio un picoteo con su pico, asegurándose de que no estuviera muy caliente antes de empezar a morderlo. Ese libro no bromeaba cuando mencionó que esas cosas eran super dulces. “Oye, Wirt, asegúrate de que Greg no coma muchas de estas cosas. No quiero pensar en el subidón de azúcar que estas cosas pueden inducir.”

Miró anonadada al par, la expresión de Wirt idéntica a la de Greg cuando ambos la miraron de vuelta con ambas bocas llenas de hongos. Sonrió de lado y Wirt entrecerró los ojos, a la defensiva. “¿Qué?” preguntó indignado, aún cuando sus palabras eran bloqueadas por los hongos.

“Nada, rarito. No te ahogues.”

Mabel lanzó su otra mitad a Pato, quien se había acercado, intrigado por el aroma a comida. El siguiente fue compartido entre el cerdo y la rana, entonces su hermano finalmente rompió uno a la mitad para compartirlo entre los dos. Su primera mordida fue encontrada con asombro, al igual que Dipper y ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro. “¡Esto. Es. Increíble!”

Chocaron los hombros, mientras él reía. “No comas tantos que te enfermes del estómago,” le advirtió, pero ella alegremente empaló cinco más. Fueron divididos entre los animales – incluyendo Beatrice – antes de que tomara algunos para ella misma.

“Creo que voy a necesitar más.”

“¡El Señor Spock y yo iremos a recogerlos!” Se ofreció Greg después de alimentar tres más a su confiable rana, saltando sobre sus pies y empezando a correr.”

“¡No-! Uh…” Wirt dudó, tragando un gran pedazo de hongo y golpeando su pecho con el puño. “¡No vayas muy lejos!”

“¡Afirmativo, Capitán Wirt!” Greg se detuvo para hacer un saludo, y después recogió al Señor Spock para ponerlo sobre su tetera antes de resumir su misión, su voz alegre desvaneciéndose en cuanto más se alejaba. “Registro de Cueva: Día Uno. ¡El Señor Spock y yo buscamos hongos que saben cómo a dulce!”

Mabel llamó a Pato y, aunque lamentaba el tener que dejar el aroma a comida, el cerdo hizo ‘oink’, y siguió al niño a trompicones. Comió un par de hongos mientras silencio caía sobre el grupo de cuatro, pero cuando Dipper sacó su diario, se lo quitó en un segundo.

“¡Oye-!”

“¡Shh!” Se acercó a su gemelo, dejando cerrado el libro para mantener su atención en ella. “Podemos, uh – estos hongos, seguro están deliciosos, ¿no?”

Su risa fue débil y un poco tensa, pero Dipper puso los ojos en blanco. Intentaba sonar tranquila, pero la animada chica no era conocida precisamente por su silencio. Él tampoco, pero le gustaba pensar que su capacidad de susurrar era mayor a la de ella. “¿Qué ocurre, Mabel?”

“Nada,” ella suspiró, deslizando el libro de un lado a otro en el suelo de la cueva.

Dipper hizo una mueca, pensando en las rasgaduras que aparecerían en el encuadernado de cuero. “En serio. ¿Qué tienes?”

“Es tonto.”

“¿Hablas en serio?” repitió, ganándose una sonrisa de ella.

La cual se disolvió pronto. “No como siempre, Dipper. Es…”

Cuando lanzó un hongo entero a su boca, el otro suspiró y recuperó su diario del suelo. Sin embargo, no lo abrió, optando por apoyar la mano sobre su hombro. “Sí llegaremos a casa, Mabel.”

“Ya sé,” murmuró ella, pero con su boca llena sonó más a un “Ah hjé”.

“Yo sé que tú sabes, pero sigues preocupada y eso no es normal. Hemos pasado por cosas parecidas todo el verano, ¿o no?”

“¡Pero esto es diferente, Dipper! Sabes que es así. Incluso creí haber escuchado-” Se interrumpió para comer otro hongo más.

Esto le hizo fruncir el ceño. “También creí escuchar algo.”

“¿A mamá?”

“A papá.” Giró para verla mejor a la cara. “Sé que es diferente. Sé que este lugar es… Es Lo Desconocido, pero volveremos a Gravity Falls y estaremos bien. Gemelos Misterio, ¿cierto?”

Esto le ganó una sonrisa, y Mabel chocó su puño con el suyo cuando lo ofreció. “Gemelos Misterio.”

“Además, no estamos solos. No serán Soos o Wendy, pero Wirt es listo – tiene que ser para haberse cruzado con todas las cosas que he visto en las páginas – y Greg es como tú.”

“Lo sé, pero dijo que han estado aquí durante días. No quiero pasar días enteros aquí, Dipper. Incluso el Tío Stan empezaría a preocuparse si pasamos días desaparecidos. ¡Y también Grenda y Candy! ¡Perderíamos muchas pijamadas!”

“No será así,” le prometió, cortando el pánico en su voz. “Nos tenemos a nosotros, el diario y un plan.”

“Y los chicos, a Beatrice, a Pato y el Señor Spock.”

“Mabel, no voy a enlistar cada elemento con el que contamos. Nos tomaría décadas.”

“No te preocupes por eso. De eso me encargo yo.” Le dijo sonriendo. “Tu lengua está azul.”

“¿Qué?” Sacó su lengua, cruzando los ojos para verla y fue capaz de ver un tenue brillo. “Vaya, hombre.”

“¡Fotoportunidad!” gritó ella, sacando una cámara de sus bolsillos que parecían no tener fondo. Pero se detuvo, mirando sin entender al aparato. “Espera, esta no es mi cámara.”

“No es desechable,” concedió Dipper, y juntos agacharon la cabeza para estudiar la pequeña cámara digital rosa. Estaba cubierta en calcomanías y brillos y, cuando Mabel la encendió para revisar la galería, la primera foto era de Dipper extendiendo el brazo queriendo quitársela de las manos. La siguiente era una foto de ella, posando frente al espejo del baño. “Pues bien, creo que sí es tuya.”

“Pero… ¿Cuándo la conseguí?”

“No lo sé.”

En lugar de seguir preocupándose, porque ya había acabado de hacerlo, Mabel alzó la cámara y sacó una fotografía de su hermano. “¡Ah!”

Llena de risas ahora, saltó sobre sus pies para tomar otra foto de Wirt y Beatrice. “¡Tengo que enseñarle a Greg!” No sin antes detenerse a darle un golpecito al gorro de su hermano. “Gracias, Dipper.”

“Vete ya. No puedo creer que mi lengua sea azul.”

Su risa hizo eco en la cueva, y Dipper puso los ojos en blanco, incorporándose para caminar lejos del fuego y acercarse a los hongos adheridos a los muros. Eran deliciosos, pero ya estaba lleno y tenía cosas por leer.

“Vas a enfermarte del estómago,” Beatrice le decía a Wirt, satisfecha con la cantidad que había comido y ahora acomodada sobre una de las cálidas rocas para relajarse.

Wirt puso los ojos en blanco, comiendo su último hongo. “No voy a enfermarme. Conozco mis límites.”

“Uh-huh. Por supuesto.” Dijo, sus ojos brillando con diversión mientras masticaba con determinación, luego fue ella quien puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia el gemelo que quedaba. “Entonces, ¿los hongos están iluminándote a los secretos invisibles de tu libro?”

“Sí. Los hongos ponen pintan azul a tu lengua en la oscuridad, pero es temporal y volverá a la normalidad pronto.” Estaba recargado contra la pared. “Y… Esto es inusual.” Extendió el brazo para darle un golpe con el dedo a uno, mirando sin creérselo cuando liberó una entonación. La melodía flotó por el aire, invitando a otros hongos a unirse.

Pudo escuchar a Mabel y a Greg inventarse una canción de hongos en su camino de regreso, por lo que sonrió y volvió a hundir la nariz en su diario. “El ferri al que nos dirigimos tiene ranas como pasajeros,” reveló, y pasó a otra página. El monstruo. Necesitaba saber cómo evadirlo o derrotar a la Mosca Rana. Deseó mucho tener el carrito de golf de la Cabaña del Misterio. Su inexplicable velocidad habría sido de gran ayuda.

“Mosca Rana, Mosca Rana… Muy bien. ¡Dos cosas, chicos! Se esconde en las noches dentro de… cuevas. Oh, cielos. Y no puede cruzar agua en movimiento.”

“Genial, así que probablemente viva aquí.” Wirt se estremeció. “¿Alguien recuerdo la hora de cuando llegamos aquí?”

“Claro, porque definitivamente estaba prestando atención cuando el sol estaba en el cielo mientras corríamos por nuestras vidas.” Beatrice lo le quitó importancia al asunto con su ala. “Wirt, no pienses en eso ahora. Había luz de día, estoy segura de que tenemos todavía, al menos, un par de horas. Enfócate en las buenas noticias. ¿La Mosca Rana odia el agua en movimiento? Nos dirigimos a un río. Nuestro problema está prácticamente resuelto.”

“¿Qué problema?” preguntó Greg, tanto él como Mabel lo suficientemente cerca para unirse a la conversación. “¿El problema del clarinete y la poesía?”

Wirt se tensó, mirándolo mal mientras respondía. “No. El problema de la Mosca Rana.”

“¿Cuál problema de clarinete y poesía?” Indagó Mabel. Movió a Greg cerca de su hermano, tomando después una foto del par aunque uno lucía más mortificado que el otro.

“¡El problema de clarinete y poesía de Wirt!” respondió Greg, clavando otro par de hongos para asarlos sobre el fuego. “Hizo una cinta de poesía y clarinete para dárselo a Sara la Abeja y estábamos intentando recuperarla.”

“¡Greg! ¡Shh! ¡Deja de hablar!”

“¡Tú shh!” Greg sostuvo un dedo en su boca mientras imitaba la expresión fruncida de su hermano.

Su breve enamoramiento parecía haberse desvanecido tan pronto como llegó, así que Mabel respondió riendo. Era difícil seguir gustándole alguien que se disfrazaba como uno de los horribles gnomos que la habían querido convertir en su reina. “¡La poesía es tan romántica!”

Dipper puso los ojos en blanco, esto haciendo que Wirt perdiera algunos puntos en su libro. No por la poesía, sino… “¿Eres músico? Hombre, a las chicas _siempre_ les gustan los músicos.”

“¡No el clarinete!” Wirt dejó escapar, sus mejillas ardiendo mientras se encorvaba. “¿Has conocido a alguien cuyo instrumento favorito sea el clarinete? Y-y no soy un músico. Difícilmente toco.”

“¡Aunque es muy bueno! Pienso que debería unirse a la banda de marcha de la escuela, ¡porque entonces podría tocar más y podría ver a Sara!” exclamó Greg, inspeccionando sus hongos con mucha atención. “Wirt, ¿ya están listos?”

“No, dales otra vuelta,” le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¡Y ya deja en paz la cosa de la banda! ¿Está bien?”

“Piensa que es una especie de oscuro y profundo secreto,” les informó Beatrice a los gemelos. “Lo del clarinete y la poesía.”

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Dipper, levantando la vista del diario. “¿Qué tiene de malo?”

“¡Sí!” apoyó Mabel y movió su cabello a un lado. Solo rio cuando el intento por parecer genial terminó en su cabello golpeándole en la cara. “Yo soy bastante artística también. ¡Deberías estar orgulloso de eso, Wirt!”

Wirt rascó su cabeza, desarreglando su cabello junto al sombrero mientras apartaba la mirada. “No… no es nada. Solo no me gusta que la gente lo sepa. Y no es nada en contra de las artes o- o personas artísticas. Es decir, es genial que seas artística, Mabel, pero yo no lo soy y tan solo quisiera que dejáramos el tema. Por favor. Volvamos a hablar sobre cómo salir de aquí. Eso es lo que importa ahora. Y Greg, no puedes comerte todo eso de una vez. Te vas a enfermar.”

El niño parpadeó, pausando justo antes de cerrar sus labios alrededor de los cuatro hongos que había puesto en su palo de asar. “No voy a enfermarme.” Declaró, apuntando su propio pecho. “Conozco mis límites.” Procedió a atiborrar los cuatro en su boca y puso las manos sobre su cintura en una posición triunfante.

Wirt solo pudo quedarse mirándolo por un momento, ambas partes horrorizado e intrigado. ¿Cómo sabía que había dicho las mismas exactas palabras cundo ni siquiera había estado con ellos? ¿Y cómo es que parecía que tenía un agujero sin fondo como estómago?

“Cierto, salir de aquí. Mapas.” Dipper buscó en el diario mientras Mabel tomaba una foto de las mejillas llenas de Greg, asegurándose de que el puchero de Wirt estuviera de fondo.

“¡A-já! ¡Un mapa!” Dipper saltó, desdoblando un mapa suelto. “Oh, no, tienes que estar bromeando. Fuimos por el camino equivocado.”

“¡A la baticueva!” gritó Mabel, tomando las manos de Greg para girarlo con ella.

“¡Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na! ¡Baticueva!” canturreó Greg, riéndose mientras era girado.

Wirt negó con la cabeza y se levantó para ir con Dipper y ver el mapa por sí mismo. Beatrice se les unió, descansando sobre la visera de la gorra del chico. Le tomó un minuto a Wirt orientarse en el mapa, pero después de un momento o dos de mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados, logró hacerlo.

“Bueno, para ser justos, no es como si hubiéramos querido cruzarnos con un montón de murciélagos.” Su ceño se acentúo al mirar el camino que habían recorrido. “Me pregunto por qué no intentaron salir.”

“Quizá vivan ahí abajo o les gusta comer los hongos, algo así. Igual no importa siempre y cuando podamos salir.” Beatrice señaló hacia Greg y Mabel. “Ustedes dos, abran el camino.”

“¡Wow! ¡Nos toca guiar!” La sonrisa de Greg brilló hacia su nueva mejor amiga, después con una reverencia, dejó salir con una voz un tono más grave. “¡Después de usted, mi lady!”

Ella se inclinó en respuesta. “Gracias, caballero.”

“No es como si tuviera mucho de ‘caballero’,” aclaró Dipper y Mabel le enseñó su lengua azulada.

“¡Adelaide!” empezó a cantar, enganchándose a la mano de Greg. “¡Oh, Adelaide!”

Cuando Greg empezó a cantar con ella, Dipper soltó un suspiro y guardó el diario. Confiando el mapa en las manos de Wirt. “Ya que,” se decidió y corrió para alcanzarlos, tomando la mano libre de Greg. La risa de Mabel lo acompañó cuando canto la siguiente línea.

Greg se alegró y dejó de cantar para animarlo y saltar, fascinado por su decisión de unírseles. Miró a Wirt sobre su hombro, anticipación brillando en su rostro, pero Wirt solo apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. La decepción duró un instante, porque Greg solo tenía dos manos después de todo y ya estaban ocupadas. Además, era difícil estar decepcionado cuanto tenía dos compañeros de canto, un cerdo y una rana.

“¡Mabel! ¡Mabel, tú canta la parte aguda ahora, y Dipper puede cantar la parte _más_ aguda!”

“¿Qué? ¿No piensas unirte?” Beatrice abandonó la gorra de Dipper en favor del hombro de Wirt cuando el canto comenzó.

“Nah. Se están divirtiendo.” Wirt dijo desinteresado, apretando el mapa entre sus manos e intentando no pensar en el hecho de que nunca había visto – o al menos notado – a Greg verse decepcionado. Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Proyectado o algo. Eso era algo que las personas hacían.

Seguro eso era.


	3. Chapter 3

“¿Sabías que una melodía de tres partes puede derrotar zombis?” Tanto Mabel como Dipper alzaron a Greg cuando Pato trotó entre ellos, dejando al niño sobre la espalda del cerdo. “¡Bien hecho, Pato!” Gruñendo en respuesta, el aludido no se inmutó cuando la rana saltó a su espalda también.

Riéndose, Dipper le dio un ligero apretón a la mano del niño antes de soltarlo. “¿Tenemos más hongos? No estoy seguro de si encontraremos más en el camino, y su luz es definitivamente útil.”

“Greg tiene más en su trompa.” Mabel no soltó la mano del niño, pero lanzó su cámara hacia su gemelo. “¡Tómanos una foto! ¡Somos adorables!”

Les sacó una fotografía sin protestar, pero no le devolvió la cámara. Ya se había cansado del inacabable disparo del flash que opacaba su visión. “¡Dipper!”

“De ninguna manera, Mabel.”

“Te portas como un bebé,” lo acusó, pero no perdió su sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo a Greg, como si compartiera un secreto con él.

“¡Sí!” Greg concedió, impaciente por compartir su secreto. Aunque no tomó mucho tiempo para voltear con Dipper y extender su mano. “¿Puedo ver la cámara?” le preguntó.

“Seguro. Solo ten cuidado,” le advirtió ya que sabía que su hermana no lo haría. Mientras se alejaban del brillo de los hongos, sacó una barra de luz de su bolsillo y lo puso entre sus dientes al volver a sacar su diario. Estaban destinados a encontrar nuevos misterios más adelante, y él estaba ansioso por descubrirlos.

Greg tomó contento una foto de la expresión concentrada de Dipper, y después se giró sobre la espalda de Pato para tomar una de Wirt y Beatrice. “¡Trabajen! ¡Denme su mejor ángulo!” les indicó.

Wirt alzó una ceja mientras Beatrice y él declinaban con un simultáneo. “No.”

“¡Son hermosos!” continuó alabando, sacando otra fotografía de su hermano mayor adelantándose para estar en frente y evitar el flash. “De acuerdo. ¡Adiós!”

Despidiéndose de la espalda de Wirt, Greg pausó su toma de fotografías para admirar la cámara. Era adorable, Mabel sí que tenía un buen ojo para decorar. Juzgando por todas las calcomanías que pudo contar llenando la superficie, es claro que era una experta. Greg le dirigió una sonrisa mientras daba vueltas una y otra vez a la cámara entre sus manos.

“Me gustan tus calcomanías. Yo también tengo montones de calcomanías en mi casa. Debería haberlas traído, porque nunca puedes estar seguro de cuándo necesitarás una buena calcomanía. A veces me gusta dejarlas en la puerta de Wirt, en caso de que necesite una, pero nunca se quedan pegadas por mucho tiempo. Pero está bien, ¡siempre puedo conseguir más! ¿Cuál es tu tipo favorito de calcomanía?”

“Veamos…” En lugar de solo darle gusto, Mabel estaba genuinamente invertida en la pregunta mientras daban vuelta a una esquina y avanzaban por el túnel del que antes habían salido huyendo. “¡Oh, es muy difícil elegir! Hay de animales realísticos, de animales adorables, con palabras, las que tienen palabras y animales, otras con imágenes brilla-” Se detuvo entonces. “¡Brillantina! Las que tienen brillantina.” Comenzó a reír. “¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes?”

“¡Ten!" Escarbando en su bolsillo sacó un librito de calcomanías que, contenta, metió dentro del overol de Greg. “Siempre cargo muchas conmigo. Es como una necesidad cuando eres una maestra de las artes y manualidades, nunca puedes tener demasiadas.”

Dipper puso los ojos en blanco, escuchando solo parte de la conversación. Guardó el barra de luz parcialmente dentro de su gorra. “Oye, Mabel, ven a ver esto.”

“¡Muy bien!” Le revolvió el cabello a Greg, haciendo caso a su hermano para ver qué había llamado su atención. Había pasado tiempo, sabía en parte, desde que Dipper había sido capaz de sacar nueva información del diario. El resto ya estaba acostumbrado. “¿Eso no es un cerdo tocando la tuba?”

“Y usando pantaloncillos. Es una escuela, creo. Wirt dijo que pasaron por ahí.”

“¡Sí! ¡Es donde nos dieron patatas y melaza!” Greg agregó, entreteniéndose con lanzar la cámara en el aire mientras los gemelos se pegaban al diario. “Oh patatas con melaza,” empezó a cantar. “Si quieres tú, una taza- _whoops_.”

No pudo alcanzar a atrapar la cámara al llegar al final de la primera línea. Ésta salió botando de sus manos y traqueteó por el suelo de la cueva, deslizándose en la oscuridad y fuera del anillo de luz creado por las barras de luz y hongos. Greg se quedó mirando boquiabierto y ojos como plato al lugar donde la perdió vista. Oh no, Dipper le dijo que fuera cuidadoso. ¡Ni siquiera era suya, era de Mabel! Iba a enojarse mucho con él. O irritarse. Igual que Wirt hizo cuando perdió su cinta para Sara.

Bueno, quizá no igual. Greg no podía ver a Mabel actuando para nada como Wirt, o Wirt actuando nada parecido a Mabel, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era que no quería que se pusiera triste porque perdió la cámara. Y no quería que Dipper creyera que no podía confiarle cosas. Greg acomodó su tetera con determinación. Dependía de él rescatarla.

El Señor Spock lo miró con alarma cuando se deslizó por la espalda de Pato, y le croó nervioso. Greg le dio una caricia firme sobre la cabeza junto a uno de los brillantes hongos de su tetera, y procedió en su búsqueda por la cámara. Era brillante y colorida, así que imaginó que no sería difícil de hallar. Escuchó otro croar, y el Señor Spock saltó a sus pies con fervor, sosteniendo el hongo en su boca.

“Oh, ¿quieres ayudarme a buscar?” Greg sonrió a la confiable y suertuda rana. “Tienes razón, Señor Spock. Es más fácil ver con una luz- oh, ¡mira! ¡Ahí está! ¡La encontramos!”

En el resplandor purpura del hongo, Greg pudo diferenciar apenas los brillos y destellos de la cámara. Estaba otro nivel más bajo de donde él estaba, donde la cueva bajaba hacia más cuevas, y parecía estar balanceándose sobre una saliente oscura. Chico, era afortunado. Una o dos pulgadas más y, ¡probablemente habría caído dentro de ese profundo y oscuro agujero! Con una sonrisa se apresuró, sin hacer caso a las advertencias de su rana.

“Registro de cueva: Día- ¡whoa!”

“Oye, Greg, quieres ver lo que- ¿Greg?” Los gemelos alzaron la mirada en el momento justo en el que el niño cayó a la oscuridad. “¡Greg!” Dipper gritó y salió disparado, cerrando su diario de golpe.

Mabel lo siguió de cerca y pronto lanzó una barra nueva de luz. No llegó muy lejos, por suerte, lo que significaba que el niño tampoco había caído lejos. Podían alcanzar a ver sus zapatos. “Greg, ¿estás bien?”

“¡Sí!” Su alegre voz hizo algo de eco, y se movió para quedar en el brillo de la barra de luz, saludándolos desde abajo. “¡Me siento mejor que una rana sobre un tronco!”

“Phew.”

Mabel se dejó caer boca abajo, moviéndose hacia adelante para alcanzarlo. “Vamos. Tenemos que alcanzar a Wirt y a Beatrice.”

“En un minuto. Tengo que ir por tu cámara primero,” le dijo Greg antes de alejarse de la luz para acercarse un poquito más hacia el objeto en cuestión precariamente posicionado.

En lo que se agazapaba para hacerse camino hacia el borde, tierra y guijarros se deshicieron desde donde estaba. Se sentía inestable bajo sus pies, pero Greg solo se agachó más para gatear, pensando que le ayudaría a mantener el balance. Estiró el brazo hacia la cámara, pero estaba demasiado lejos, apenas fuera de su alcance. Se quejó para sí mismo, resintiendo sus brazos cortos. Si solo fuera un tigre mágico. Con garras expandibles. Entonces podría alcanzar la cámara sin problema.

“Está bien. ¡Dipper puede tomarla!”

La irritación del chico se sobrepuso a la preocupación. “¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué?”

“¡Shh! ¡Greg, solo- Greg!” Chilló cuando el menor recorrió la distancia faltante y cayó con la cámara fuera de alcance. Quiso bajar por él, pero su hermano le agarró el cuello del suéter. “¡Dipper!”

“Oh, no, oh, no. ¿Greg? ¿Estás bien?”

Hubo un latido de silencio sin respuesta salvo el golpecito ocasional de piedritas. El Señor Spock croó esperanzado, sus grandes ojos observando de la oscuridad a los gemelos, pero la rana se relajó visiblemente cuando Greg gimió desde algún lugar debajo de ellos. Estaba bien, aunque eso dependía de la definición que uno tuviera de estar bien.

“¡Sí!” Greg le respondió a Dipper, colgando del lado de la pared de la cueva con una mano mientras pataleaba en un intento de apoyarse en algo para impulsarse hacia arriba. “Pero no creo poder subir.” Si usaba ambas manos, tal vez, pero esa no era una opción. Apretó la cámara con fuerza con la otra mano que no colgaba de la pequeña saliente. “¡Pero salvé la cámara!”

Dipper resopló, pero liberó el suéter de su hermana. “Ten cuidado.”

“¿Qué? Pfft. Por supuesto que tendré cuidado.” Ella volvió a ponerse boca abajo, trepando por el suelo irregular y agarrando la barra de luz que había lanzado al acercarse más a la oscuridad. Sintió una mano alrededor de su tobillo y miró hacia atrás. Su gemelo le dio una seña con el pulgar con la mano libre y ella se asomó sobre el borde.

Oh, no. La grieta a la que se había agarrado estaba más lejos de lo que sus brazos podían alcanzar, se estiró tanto como pudo sin caer también por el borde. “¡Dipper! ¡No lo alcanzo!” Se inclinó mucho más, conteniendo la respiración mientras escombro caía y no pudo ir más lejos. Pero logró alcanzar su mano. “Está bien si sueltas la cámara e intentas agarrarte mejor,” le aseguró. “Ni siquiera recuerdo de dónde la saqué. Solo- solo intenta estirar tu brazo, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, Greg.”

Dipper rodeó a Pato con un brazo cuando el cerdo lo tocó con la nariz, usando su peso tanto como podía mientras seguía agarrando a su hermana en caso de que hiciera algo completamente estúpido como- “¡Whoops!”

“¡Mabel!”

La chica movió su otra mano para tranquilizarlo, gruñendo por el esfuerzo de alcanzar al niño colgando. “Se me cayó la barra.” Y estaba cayendo, cayendo y cayendo. Cuando la oscuridad la consumió, ella tragó con nerviosismo. Oh. Oh, no, estaba muy alto. “Vamos, Greg.”

“No, no puedo soltarla.” Greg negó con la cabeza, su ceño fruncido con determinación mientras pataleaba con más fuerza, a pesar de que eso no ayudaba. “Me dejaste verla y Dipper me dijo que tuviera cuidado, no puedo perderla como perdí la cinta de Wirt porque nunca la va a recuperar y no quiero que nunca puedas recuperar esto y te molestes también.”

Sonaba bastante razonable y tenía sentido en su cabeza, pero estaba empezando a deslizarse y no podía agarrarse muy bien con solo una mano. Y fue una caída muy, pero muy larga para la barra de luz. Greg miró a la cámara, luego a la saliente, y de nuevo a la cámara. Intentó alzarla lo suficiente para que Mabel la alcanzara, pero no podía ver bien en la oscuridad.

“¿Puedes agarrar la cámara, Mabel?”

Las puntas de sus dedos solo rozaron la correa de muñeca, por lo que la tomo con tal de poder liberar la mano de Greg, y la lanzó detrás de ella para volver a intentar tomar su mano. Dipper hizo una mueca cuando la escuchó caer detrás de él, bastante seguro de que estaría rota a este punto. “Mabel, si no puedes alcanzarlo, regresa. Puedo ir por Wirt. Sus brazos son más largos.”

“¡No vamos a dejarlo solo, Dipper! ¡Ya casi lo tengo!” No lo tenía. En verdad no lo tenía, pero no podía convencerse de dejar de intentarlo. “La cámara está asegurada, detective novato. ¡Ahora sí, vamos! Puedes subir la saliente, ¿cierto?” No podía verlo, pero tenía que estar sosteniéndose de algo. “¡Toma mi mano, Greg! ¡Hay un ferri que tomar!”

Sosteniéndose con fuerza con ambas manos ahora, Greg intentó subir un poco más. Tenía que poner de su parte en alcanzar a Mabel. Sonaba asustada y estaba empezando a asustarlo un poco. Aunque solo un poco. Si caía al fondo de la cueva, entonces le tomaría años subir todo el camino hasta ella y Dipper y Wirt y Beatrice y Pato y el Capitán Picardo, y no sería divertido hacerlo solo. Podía oír a su pobre rara croar por él, así que abrió la boca para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien, pero no fue lo que terminó saliendo cuando perdió su agarre con un brazo y colgó peligrosamente con la otra.

“¡ _Ah_!” gritó, más de sorpresa que por otra cosa, pero hizo que su rana se moviera.

Dejándolo al cuidado de los gemelos, el Capitán Picardo saltó tras Wirt y Beatrice. Dipper tenía razón, el mayor tenía la ligera ventaja en altura y longitud de extremidades que los gemelos no, y Greg no tenía el tiempo para que pensaran en algo más antes de que perdiera su agarre por completo. Por suerte, Wirt y Beatrice no se había alejado mucho.

El par pareció darse cuenta de que habían perdido más de la mitad de su grupo, así que estaban esperando más adelante en la cueva. Wirt intentaba doblar el mapa en una grulla, pero fallaba espectacularmente mientras aburrida, Beatrice volaba en círculos sobre su cabeza.

“Por Santa Louisa, ¿qué les está tomando tanto tiempo?” se quejaba ella.

“Probablemente se distrajeron mucho con roca o algo. Estoy Seguro que Dipper lo tiene bajo control. Es un chico razonable,” respondió Wirt cuando la rana dejó salir un fuerte ‘ribbit’, captando la atención de ambos. “¿Ves? La rana de Greg está aquí. No pueden estar muy lejos.”

Excepto que no podía verlos – a ninguno de ellos. La rana – cual sea su nombre de personaje de Star Trek que el niño le haya puesto ahora – estaba sola. Wirt entrecerró los ojos. Greg había sido muy insistente sobre cargar a la rana a todas partes, o al menos corría detrás siguiéndole. La rana croó, y entonces empezó a saltar por donde había venido, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

“Creo que quiere que lo sigas,” remarcó Beatrice, aterrizando sobre su hombro.

Wirt la miró por el rabillo del ojo. “¿Qué? ¿Ahora hablas con ranas?” Pero algo no se sentía bien.

Con un retortijón en el estómago, inquieto, Wirt dobló el mapa propiamente y siguió a la rana. El azulejo sobre su hombro suspiró y se acomodó mejor, pero mientras las voces de Dipper y Mabel se hacían más claras, sonando con urgencia, se adelantó volando mientras él aceleraba el paso. Sacando su barra de luz para ver mejor, Wirt dirigió el brillo hacia ellos, confundido cuando Dipper fue el único remotamente visible.

“¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasa?” preguntó.

“Oh, gracias al cielo. Ven aquí, eres alto. ¡Mabel! ¡Mabel, ven aquí!”

“¡No!”

“¡Mabel!” Dipper soltó a Pato, y ambos gemelos gritaron cuando patinaron hacia adelante sin el ancla del peso del cerdo, pero afianzó su agarre en los tobillos de su hermana y jaló.

“¿Mabel?” Greg sollozó.

“¡Greg!” gritó ella. “¡Está bien, Greg!”

“Mabel - ¡Ow! ¡Deja de luchar y deja que Wirt lo agarre! ¡Deja-! ¡Ow!”

“¡Mabel, no te vayas!” rogó Greg, la realidad de estar solo y presa de la oscuridad golpeándole como un rayo. “¡Puedo trepar mejor! ¡Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me decir hacer!” Pero sus brazos no estaban funcionando y no había suficiente espacio para que sus dedos agarraran algo, especialmente cuando pedacitos de pared caían en su cara. “Pleh, Pfft.” Escupió mientras parpadeaba por el polvo en sus ojos. Ni siquiera podía tallarse porque necesitaba sujetarse.

“¡Greg!” Wirt le llamó, su voz un tono más alto de lo normal, como cuando estaba asustado.

“Oh, wow, okay.” Una luz brillante – uno de los hongos – apareció cerca, y Greg vio que era Beatrice quien había volado hacia abajo para verlo, observando la parte del muro del que colgaba. “Solo aguanta un poco más, Greg. Puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?”

“Uh huh,” asintió, aunque sus dedos dolían.

“Bien. Wirt va a venir por ti en un segundo. Solo sigue resistiendo,” le dijo.

“Okay.” Pero no le gustó que ella se fuera, igual que Mabel, y volviera arriba donde no podía llegar.

Beatrice aterrizó justo en frente de Wirt mientras él se agachaba para acercarse a la orilla. “Lo que sea que esté sosteniendo no va a resistir mucho más,” le siseó a él y a los gemelos. “¡Así que apresúrate, Wirt!”

“¡O-okay! ¡Ya voy!” respondió, templando al tiempo que su pulso se disparaba.

Dipper al fin había logrado poner los brazos de su hermana bajo control. “Vas a asustar a Greg,” le dijo en voz baja. “Así que detente. ¿Qué está _pasando_ contigo?”

“No lo-” _No era una caída tan lejana como el agujero sin fondo, pero seguía siendo lejana y podía ver el suelo. Se agazapó en una bola mientras se acercaba y ella gritaba por su hermano mientras entrelazaban sus manos y el mundo se puso negro_. “¡No lo sé, Dipper! ¡No puede caer!” Estalló en lágrimas, sorprendiendo a su gemelo.

“¡Whoa! Espera, no hagas eso- Él va a estar bien. ¿De acuerdo?” No replicó cuando lo abrazó, aunque el fuerte abrazo hacía difícil respirar. Miró como Wirt gateaba a la orilla y solo entonces se zafó del agarre de su hermana, transfiriendo su sollozante agarre a Pato.

Aunuqe probablemente no lo necesitaba, Dipper tomó los tobillos del adolescente. “No queremos que ambos caigan, ¿verdad?”

Wirt dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado, aliviado de tener una especie de ancla, aun si venía en la forma de un chico de doce años. “Gracias. Muy bien. Puedo hacer esto.” Colgando boca abajo sobre un aparentemente interminable agujero… del que su medio hermano también colgaba sobre un terreno menos estable que el suyo. “¡Ya voy, Greg! Solo- Esto casi…”

Tentó con sus dedos en la oscuridad, vacío siendo la única cosa que sus dedos agarraban durante un largo tiempo y, ¿qué si ya había caído? Su corazón se contrajo y su cabeza empezó a girar mientras su respiración se aceleraba, dura y fuerte, y no. No, no pudo haber caído. No podía permitir que eso pasara, se suponía que era el hermano mayor, ¡se suponía que tenía que cuidarlo!

Sus dedos rozaron contra algo metálico. La tetera. Wirt exhaló de alivio y le dio unos golpecitos, sintiendo la manera en la que se hacía para atrás cuando Greg levantó la cabeza. “¿Wirt?”

“Hola, Greg.” Forzó una sonrisa, estirando su brazo un poco más para poder agarrar a Greg. “Está bien. Te tengo. Solo agárrame con tu otra mano, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces te podré subir. No tengas miedo.”

“No tengo miedo,” respondió, dudando en soltar la saliente.

“¿Greg?” Wirt esperó un momento, luego se recorrió más hacia abajo, agradecido por el agarre en sus tobillos. “¿Puedes mover tu otro brazo? ¿Estás- estás herido?”

“No, estoy bien,” le respondió, pero no sonaba bien. “No vas a dejarme aquí abajo, ¿verdad Wirt?”

“¡Claro que no! No, nunca,” exclamó, desconcertado por la pregunta del niño. “Jamás te dejaría en un lugar como este. En una cueva extraña, colgando de un precipicio- sí, no, yo. No voy a dejarte, Greg.”

Sintió a Beatrice volar sobre su hombro, hacia abajo, el brillo del hongo de luz negra iluminando a Greg lo suficiente para que Wirt pudiera ver la expresión de alivio de su rostro, tanto por sus palabras como por el poder verlo claramente. También podía ver bastante bien como para tomarlo de la cintura y subirlo más. Greg soltó el muro y cerró el puño en un pedazo de la tela de la camisa de Wirt mientras su hermano mayor lo subía con él. Greg envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, mientras el otro lo sostenía fuertemente con un brazo e intentaba hacerse camino hacia atrás con el otro.

“Lo tiene,” informó Beatrice a Dipper y a Mabel, siguiendo a los hermanos con el hongo. “Está bien.”

Mabel se incorporó, sus piernas temblando un poco, pero teniendo que ver por sí misma corrió hacia ellos. Agarró un puñado de la capa de Wirt mientras su hermano hacía lo mismo, liberando sus tobillos para ayudarlo a subir. El peligro no habría terminado hasta que estuviera todos juntos lejos de la orilla, Dipper tomando la cámara en buen estado de Mabel dado a que ella estaba muy ocupada. Aunque sus manos ansiaban por sostenerlo y asegurarse de que estuviera real y verdaderamente bien, Mabel dejó que Greg e quedara en el regazo de Wirt y le acarició la espalda. Limpiando sus lágrimas, sus frenillos brillando en una media sonrisa, intentó parecer más tranquila que angustiada. ¿Dónde diantres estaba su optimismo?

Dipper dejó caer la cabeza contra el muro, sin aliento como si acabara de correr por su vida. De nuevo. “Wow.”

Wirt le lanzó una sonrisa débil, sus brazos todavía temblando mientras mantenía su abrazo un poco más de tiempo, solo para estar seguro; pero entonces Greg levantó la cabeza para verlo a la cara con asombro. “¡Wow está bien!” declaró. “¡Wirt! ¡Fuiste como el Hombre Araña!”

“¿L-lo fui?” Sin entender, negó con la cabeza. “Nah, Greg, tu fuiste el que fue más como el Hombre Araña. Es decir, te sostuviste a ese muro como un campeón.”

“Lo hice, ¿cierto?” Greg puso las manos en su cintura, sonriendo con orgullo. “¡Ambos somos el Hombre Araña! ¡Mabel! ¿Lo viste? ¿Pato también?” Se giró a verla, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella.

Ella no perdió tiempo en responder, acercándolo a su regazo. “Pato y yo estamos muy impresionados. ¡Incluso no perdiste tu trompa! ¡EL mejor elefante del mundo!” Sabía qué sería importante para él escuchar porque Dipper había tenido razón - Greg era como ella. “Gracias por salvar mi cámara. Necesito conservar todas mis fotos de ustedes para cuando regrese a casa.”

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Su costado entero pareció doler, su lengua llena de un extraño sabor metálico que decidió culpar a los hongos que habían comido a su aparato dental. “Aunque estoy más feliz de que estés bien. Los amigos misterio se mantienen juntos.” Le ofreció una mano para chocar su puño.

“¡Amigos misterio!” Greg repitió, respondiendo con su puño. “Gracias por intentar salvarme, Mabel. Seré más cuidadoso con cosas como tu cámara la próxima vez.” Le prometió con la noción infantil de que sería capaz de mantener tal promesa.

Wirt suspiró y se quitó el sombrero para poder pasar la mano por su cabello. Sí, sería lindo si cosas como esta no volvieran a pasar. Porque, ¿cómo iba a explicar que perdió a Greg en un acantilado a su madre y padrastro? Se detuvo a pensar, frunciendo el ceño un poco. Aunque ese no había sido el primer pensamiento que se le ocurrió, en el calor del momento. No, su principal miedo había simplemente sido por Greg. ¿Cómo viviría consigo mismo si algo le pasara?

Era desconcertante por decir mucho. “Greg, tienes que prometer no separarte de mí, o de Mabel o de Dipper a partir de ahora, ¿entendido? No te alejes corriendo por tu cuenta.”

“Entendido.” Greg le mostró una seña de a-okay con su pulgar y dedo índice, y entonces recogió al Capitán Picardo para darle un gran abrazo.

Esto sacó una risa a Mabel, al fin sonando como ella misma. “¡No te preocupes, Wirt! ¡Dipper no le quitará el ojo encima, por seguro!”

“¿Qu-? ¿Yo?”

Volviendo a reír, agarró a Greg mientras se incorporaba. “Así que, ¿por dónde salimos de la cueva?”

Su gemelo suspiró. “¿Puedo ver el mapa?”

Wirt lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo dio en la mano. “Al parecer nos dirigíamos en la dirección correcta.” Se encogió de hombros, metiendo los brazos bajo su capa.

“Okay.” Aclaró su garganta, mirando de Wirt al mapa y otra vez. “Oye, uh… perdón. Quiero decir… Solo quitamos la vista por un segundo y al siguiente ya no estaba.”

Wirt lo miró por un momento, después movió las manos frenéticamente frente a él. “¡No! ¡No, no te preocupes por eso! No es como si fuera tu hermano menor. Fue… Debí haber sido yo el que lo vigilaba. Y Greg es difícil. Sale corriendo mucho. Como todo el tiempo.”

“Pero es diferente cuando lo dejas con otras personas.” Dipper lo tomó como “disculpa aceptada” y se encogió de hombros. “Sin embargo, alegra que volviera. Nunca había visto así a Mabel.”

“¿O-oh?” Wirt rascó su cabeza y miró hacia sus respectivos hermano y hermana. Greg había sacado otra vez su roca de datos de la roca y estaba enlistando varios de sus datos de roca preferidos mientras ella lo bañaba de atención. “Sí. ¿Está bien?” preguntó, volviéndose hacia Dipper. “Quiero decir, se ve bien. Ahora. Pero sonaba realmente afectada.”

“No lo sé. Tendré que preguntarle sobre eso, pero deberíamos seguir caminando.” Le dio un golpecito a la visera de su gorra. “¡Mabel, una barrita!” Atrapó el que le lanzó, y lo dobló. “¿Cuántas te quedan?”

“¡Cero!”

“Bueno saberlo,” murmuró, estudiando el mapa. “Me pregunto si cambiará. Es decir, una vez que estemos fuera de la cueva. Con todo lo demás, no me sorprendería mucho.” Se incorporó y le ofreció una sonrisa. “Salgamos de aquí.”

“Cierto,” Wirt asintió, mirando después alrededor buscando a su amiga. “¿Beatrice?”

Se había situado sobre la tetera de Greg, pese a su constante parloteo e inmediato deseo por empezar a cantar mientras resumían su caminata, así que Wirt guardó silencio y escondió su sonrisa, caminando junto a Mabel. Pese a lo abrasiva que pareciera, Beatrice no podía ocultar que tenía un lado gentil, puedo notar. Incluso si no podía hacer mucho en su estado de ave, se diga, detener a Greg de hacer algo temerario o ridículo, continuaría estando con él. Con canto y todo. Era lindo ver, saber, que tenían a alguien de su lado. Múltiples alguien, mejor dicho.

“Oye, umm… gracias por quedarte con Greg cuando estaba en problemas,” empezó mirando a Mabel. “Y por intentar salvarlo.”

Volteando a mirarlo, ella le sonrió, su sonrisa ensanchándose cuando fue Dipper quien tomó al niño en brazos y lo puso a salvo sobre la espalda Pato junto a su rana. “¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Lo adoro! Sé que no es mi hermano, pero es el tuyo. Y es claro que lo necesitas. Que bien que tu rana fue por ti. ¡Brazos largos salvaron el día!” Alzó sus puños en el aire y empezó a reír mientras iba a alcanzar a su gemelo y al resto.

“¿Cuánto falta, Dipper?”

“No mucho, a menos que sigamos deteniéndonos.”

“Y después todo subiremos al ferri para ir con Adelaide, ¿verdad?” Añadió Greg, bajando de Pato para abrazarlo.

“Ese es el plan, Greg,” murmuró Beatrice, aunque Wirt no pudo evitar notar lo dudosa que sonaba. “Ese es el plan.”

“¡Bueno, me gusta nuestro plan! ¡Los planes son geniales!” respondió Greg. “¡Y ese es un dato de la roca!”

Dipper golpeó su palma con el puño. “No hay nada que no pueda hacerse con un buen plan. ¡Oh! ¡Me pregunto si Adelaide está en el diario! El ferri ya lo está.” Emocionada ante el prospecto, Dipper sacó el diario de su chaleco y empezó a revisar las páginas.

El azulejo aleteó con nerviosismo, estirando el cuello para ver mientras Greg volvía a empezar a cantar su canción del Desfile de Adelaide, eso sí, con la voz baja comparado a las otras ocasiones en que la cantó por si encontraban noticias sobre la estrella de su canción. Beatrice miró con precaución hacia el diario, viendo cada pasar de página con ojos perspicaces. Existía una posibilidad de que no hubiera nada sobre Adelaide en el libro, pero no era una oportunidad que estuviera dispuesta a arriesgar. Apunto de dejar su lugar con Greg, para causar alguna especie de distracción, Wirt la salvó inadvertidamente al abrir su hermosa y propensa a decir sin sentidos boca.

“Oigan, ¿dice algo sobre si el ferri acepta monedas o no?” inquirió Wirt, escarbando dentro de sus bolsillos frunciendo el ceño. “Quiero decir, todavía tenemos que averiguar cómo pagar para que todos subamos y tú solo tienes dos centavos, ¿no es así, Dipper?”

“Me olvidé de eso.” Dipper cambió de buscar en las páginas para volver a la que necesitaban. “Greg, ¿aún tienes hongos en tu tetera?”

“¡Puede apostarlo, Almirante Dipper!” Greg esperó a que Beatrice se moviera antes de alzar su trompa y sacar un hongo de su interior. “¡Aquí tiene, señor!”

“Gracias.” Le envió a su hermana una mirada de lado, petulante por ser el Almirante. Lo ponía en el mismo rango que el título de General de su hermana, pero dado a que iban en camino a un bote, decidía que la superaba en rango. Pese a eso ella le sacó su lengua. Le respondió haciendo una mueca en su dirección para hacerla reír, todavía recordando sus lágrimas de hace unos momentos.

“Veamos… A las ranas, ¿no les gusta el sabor de las monedas? Les gustan los centavos de cobre. Raro.”

“Las ranas tienen una dieta muy particular,” mencionó Greg como si fuera lo más natural. “Les gustan los centavos, ¡porque son de la suerte! ¡Igual que encontrar a una rana! Especialmente cuando es la última rana de la temporada. Como este chico.” Con una sonrisa satisfecha, acarició la cabeza del Capitán Picard. “¡Es nuestra rana de la suerte!”

“No estoy tan seguro de eso,” se dijo Wirt en voz baja, rindiéndose en la búsqueda de los centavos en sus bolsillos por el momento ahora que le daba vueltas al asunto.

Parecía ser que habían estado nada más que perdidos desde que encontraron esa rana, pero entonces pensó en cómo la rana había ido por él y lo había guiado a Greg justo a tiempo, como si pensara por sí mismo. Su ceño se marcó un poco mientras consideraba la extrañeza de eso. Tan perturbadora como era esta idea, no parecía estar fuera de lugar dado a todo lo demás que habían visto. Tal vez la rana provenía de este peculiar lugar y de alguna manera terminó…

¿Dónde es que lo habían encontrado?”

“Es muy listo,” reconoció Mabel, acariciando la cabeza del animal cuando Greg lo sostuvo hacia ella. “¡Como Pato!” Le rascó detrás de las orejas con él gruñendo su entendimiento. “No fue el último cerdo de la temporada – ¡lo gané en una feria que el tío Stan hizo! Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida,” suspiró ella.

“Ese día entero fue de lo peor,” masculló Dipper, mirando a las imágenes de ranas en ropa elegante. Esto parecía ser casi muy bizarro, incluso bajos los estándares de Gravity Falls. Comían centavos, vestían ropa, y… ¿tocaban música? Negó con la cabeza, satisfecha con el nuevo conocimiento, y resumió su búsqueda por Adelaide.

El sonido de sorpresa de Mabel lo distrajo. La rana intentaba volver a saltar lejos de ellos, jalando la correa atada firmemente alrededor de su barriga. “Oh, no.”

“¡Oh no!” Greg sostuvo con fuerza la correa. “¡Lucha contra el poder, Capitán Picard!”

Wirt se apresuró y recogió a la rana entre bazos, metiéndola bajo su brazo en caso de que Greg soltara la cuerda. “¡Está cerca! ¿Qué hacemos? Es decir, ¿estamos lo bastante cerca del río para salir corriendo?”

“Todo o nada, Wirt. Ese es el espíritu,” aportó Greg sin ser de ayuda.

Lo gemelos miraron a Beatrice, aunque Dipper fue más rápido al recuperar el mapa. “No hemos llegado a la salida aún. Probablemente la Mosca Rana solo está volando cerca y dejará de…” De pronto, su túnel parecía más oscuro que antes. Una larga lengua salió disparada lo suficientemente cerca que Dipper la sintió crear una brisa contra su mejilla. “O, ya saben, ¡está _en la cueva_!”

“Solo tenemos que deshacernos de ella.” Greg golpeó un puño contra su palma. “¡Darle una buena patada!”

“Greg, esa cosa es tan grande como una casa, no vamos a luchar contra ella,” replicó Wirt recargado contra la pared de la cueva en anticipación de que la lengua de la mosca volviera en una segunda ocasión. “¡Beatrice! Ve a ver qué tan lejos está. ¿Podría a ver un camino para rodearla?”

Lo miró con desagrado, pero montó vuelo pese a eso. “Lo dudo, pero veré qué hacer. Solo sepan que, si algo me pasa, los acecharé desde la otra vida.”

“Entendido.” Wirt asintió apresuradamente.

Dipper abrió el mapa contra el suelo, extendiéndolo por completo. “Okay. El túnel conecta con la salida – aquí – y a otro túnel que llega a otra salida por aquí.” Apuntó a ambas, y frunció el ceño. “La primera es nuestra opción más cercana, pero no sabemos cuál será la más segura hasta que Beatrice vuelva. Y eso es todo.” Se sentó sobre sus piernas, poniendo las manos en su cintura. “Esas son las únicas dos salidas a menos que queramos seguir deambulando por este lugar para siempre.”

“Sí, no. Me retracto de todas las cosas malas que pensé sobre los árboles. Preferiría mucho estar en el bosque donde hay sol y aire fresco que en esta cueva.” Wirt se estremeció, frotando sus manos.

Mientras esperaban, la lengua de la Mosca Rana no repitió su anterior entrada. Al menos no hasta que Beatrice regresó. Voló directo hacia ellos mientras la perseguía, y aterrizó sobre el mapa sin nada de gracia. Sacudiéndose, señaló con su ala hacia el túnel por donde la lengua se había retraído.

“Okay. Así que, uno de los túneles- uh… ese de ahí.” Apunto hacia el que estaba más lejos de ellos con su pico. “Parece que ese túnel se vuelve más pequeño. Demasiado para que la mosca pueda pasar. Aunque lo anda custodiando. Como si intentara bloquear ambas salidas o algo. Podría perseguirnos dentro del más grande hasta sacarnos y entonces terminaríamos justo donde empezamos, pero no hay forma de que pueda entrar dentro del túnel pequeño. No a menos que también posea poderes de encogimiento.”

“No que haya leído.” Dipper agarró su barbilla, entrecerrando los ojos mientras consideraba sus alternativas. Eran escasas. Aunque no le tomó mucho tiempo, acostumbrado a salir con planes nuevos. Sacó su pluma una vez más y comenzó a escribir directamente en el mapa.

“Okay, hay que tener a alguien que sea el señuelo y atraiga a la Mosca Rana hacia el túnel más estrecho hasta que se quede atorada. Entonces esa persona puede salir por el camino largo ya que el monstruo estaría bloqueándole el camino. Todos los demás deben correr hacia la entrada más cercana y nos encontraremos a la más lejana. Es muy simple, pero no creo que algo complicado funcione con los pocos recursos que tenemos.”

“Tiene sentido para mí,” remarcó Beatrice.

“¡Oh! ¿Puedo ser el señuelo?” preguntó Greg, levantando la mano en lo que Wirt lo miraba incrédulo y le respondió.

“¡No! ¡No puedes!” dijo.

Greg puso las manos en su cintura, menos que impresionado por su respuesta. “Le estaba preguntando Almirante, Capitán.”

“Mi respuesta también es no, Greg.”

“Aw, frijoles.” Greg se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó por dos segundos antes de recuperar de nuevo su interés sobre el plan. “¿Entonces quién será el señuelo?”

“¡Yo!” se ofreció Mabel.

“No.” Dipper no quería que fuera después del episodio de antes. “Alguien más puede ir.”

Con una mano en su cintura, le respondió haciendo señas con la otra. “¿Por qué no? Soy la mayor.”

Dipper sintió sus mejillas arder. “¡Por cinco minutos! ¡Así no cuenta!”

“¡Y soy más alta!”

Hizo un sonido ofendido. “Por un milímetro, ¡y dijiste que no lo volverías a mencionar!”

“¡ _Y_ tengo mi gancho volador!”

“No se tiene que ser un genio para poder usar un gancho volador. Probablemente ni siquiera sea necesario.”

Mabel se señaló con el pulgar como si lo hubiera escuchado, alzando la barbilla, testaruda. “Por lo que seré el señuelo.”

“Yo- ¿Qué-? No puedes ni leer bien un mapa. Te perderías.”

Le preguntó tras soltar un bufido. “¿Entonces quién?”

Dipper se vio pensativo, dando golpecitos al mapa con su pluma. Beatrice no podía dado a que el monstruo no estaba interesado en ella. Greg era demasiado joven, Mabel estaba fuera de cuestión. Wirt podría, pero Dipper no estaba seguro de si querría separarse de Greg tras lo ocurrido en su Adventura del Precipicio. Finalmente, con un suspiro dijo. “Supongo que yo lo haré. Fue mi plan, y no necesitaré el mapa.”

Lo dobló y se lo ofreció al adolescente. “Ten. Ya sea si cambie cuando estén afuera o no, deberías ser capaz de ver la salida por la que saldré.”

“Muy bien. ¿Estás seguro?” Wirt buscó tomar el mapa, pero dudó.

Seguro, no quería ofrecerse de voluntario como señuelo – necesitaba cuidar a Greg, porque quién sabe en que otra clase de problemas sería capaz de meterse y, bueno, no quería volver a ser perseguido por una mosca gigante. Eso no significaba que se sintiera genial el mandar a un chico de doce años en su lugar. No importa lo competente que este fuera.

“Bueno… No,” admitió, pero firmemente acomodó su gorra. “Iré de todas maneras, así que toma el mapa y andando.”

Wirt exhaló nerviosamente, sin embargo, aceptó el mapa. “Bien. Andando, Greg. No te separes de mí y Mabel.”

“Y Pato,” le recordó Greg. “Y Beatrice.”

“Sí, sí. No me separaré de ti, Greg.” Le dijo el ave, volando para quedar sobre su trompa de elefante.

“¿Quieres llevar mi gancho volador?” le ofreció Mabel, siguiendo su gemelo cerca a la salida. Ambos se asomaron al exterior del túnel, y Dipper pudo sentir un pinchazo de envidia. Era capaz, muy literalmente, de ver la luz al final del túnel. Sin embargo, él se estaría dirigiendo a la zona oscura. “O yo podría ir en tu lugar.”

“Corremos de cosas todo el tiempo,” le señaló a ella, intentando consolar a ambos. Sacó su barra de luz y, tragando duro, salió antes de que su gemela pudiera detenerlo. “¡Oye!” Llamó en un grito. “Mosca Rana… ¡tú cosa! ¡Ven aquí!” Con la barra brillando al agitarlo en el aire, el chico saltó de arriba abajo.

El momento en el que el monstruo giró, disparando la lengua en su dirección, soltó un grito ahogado y la esquivó. “Esta fue una mala idea,” se dijo por lo bajo y huyó por la ruta angosta. “¡Vayan!” Dipper avisó a su hermana y ella empezó a hacerle señas a los demás.

Wirt y Greg siguieron su guía, aunque el mayor logró recortar la distancia entre ellos gracias a sus largos pasos. No pudo evitar mirar sobre el hombro, escalofríos recorriéndole cuando la Mosca Rana arrancó tras Dipper, imparable en su persecución. Tenían que enfocarse en salir de la cueva y rodear hasta la otra salida. Dipper estaría bien, era un chico competente.

“¡Corre corre corre! ¡Corre corre corre!” Repitió Greg en mantra mientras sostenía la mano de Mabel.

“¡Sigan! ¡Ya casi llegamos!” Siseó Beatrice, volando por delante de ellos para mostrarles el camino.

Mabel tomó a Pato del suelo para ayudar a su cerdo en su carrera, poniéndolo bajo su brazo como un balón de fútbol americano sin dejar de aferrarse a Greg. Este tipo de peligro era más divertido que estar colgando de una saliente, así que estaba riendo cuando la salida se volvió visible.

Cuando la Mosca Rana giró, intrigada por el sonido, Dipper se golpeó la frente con una mano. Tal vez debió haber agregado al plan un “Chicos, ¡guarden silencio mientras escapan!”.

“¡Oye!” Gritó lanzando la primera cosa que tenía a la mano – su barra de luz – a la cabeza. Rebotó sin crear daño alguno, pero el monstruo de inmediato devolvió su atención a él. “¡Sí!” se alegró con un salto. La lengua de la cosa tiró la gorra de su cabeza. Oh. Claro, recordó, recogiendo su gorra del suelo. ¡Correr! Se dio la vuelta, corriendo a ciega ahora que no tenía su única fuente de luz. De verdad hubiera encontrado algo más para lanzar.

Se encontró contra un muro a toda velocidad, cayendo hacia atrás por el golpe. Cuando el suelo empezó a temblar debajo de él, estaba casi seguro de que no era por la posible contusión que se acababa de provocar. Entonces el monstruo dejó salir un sonido más irritado que terrorífico. Dipper se sobresaltó aún así, buscando en sus bolsillos alguna fuente de luz. Sus manos encontraron la cámara de Mabel y, con un suspiro de alivio, la sostuvo y apuntó hacia lo que esperaba fuera la dirección correcta.

El flash iluminó al monstruo solo por un momento, pero Dipper pudo distinguir su estado de atrapado cuando miró a la pantalla. “¡Sí! ¡Funcionó! ¡Woo!” El suelo continuó vibrando ante el furioso intento de la Mosca Rana por liberarse del estrecho espacio. El chico sonrió, alzando de nuevo la cámara para tomar otra foto. Dio otro sobresalto cuando, en esta foto, mostraba lengua. La cual pasó por encima de su cabeza.

“Okay, hora para el siguiente paso del plan,” decidió y comenzó a correr por el túnel hacia la salida secundaria. Cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de la bestia, esta rugió lo suficientemente fuerte para sacudir la tierra. Dipper se cayó contra el muro, siendo solo capaz de escuchar mientras estalactitas caían al suelo. Esto no había formado parte del plan. Cuando una cayó peligrosamente cerca de él, haciéndose añicos, Dipper volteó su cabeza lejos del sonido y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Gritó cuando sintió algo cortar su mejilla, pero no se quedó para averiguar qué era. No podía ver ni hacer nada sobre el daño a ese punto. Su principal prioridad era alejarse de ahí. Tan lejos como fuera posible.

Sujetando la cámara contra su pecho, usó una imagen brillante de la pantalla para iluminar, aunque fuera un poco su camino, avanzando la longitud del muro hasta que, finalmente, pudo resumir su carrera. No importaba que le ganara a los demás en llegar a la salida o no, solo quería salir de ahí. De ese oscuro, terrorífico, terrible- “¡Whoa!”

Dipper se detuvo frente a un agujero, agitando los brazos al intentar recuperar su balance. “¡Caer – tampoco parte del plan!” Se dejó caer hacia atrás en su lugar, por suerte, pero sobó su adolorida retaguardia mientras se incorporaba y buscaba un cruce de caminos. Le tomó unos minutos y no fue un resultado sólido, pero lo logró. Mabel probablemente se habría puesto a saltar, pensó, con algo de remordimiento por no haber aceptado el gancho volador.

No obstante, con su suerte, la habría clavado a una inestable estalactita. Continuó caminando, guardando la cámara cuando logró ver luz natural. “Vaya salida,” gruñó, agachándose para tener una mejor visión del pequeño espacio. La fotografía le reveló que una vez había sido un espacio amplio, pero el minúsculo espacio para gatear fue todo lo que el derrumbe aún no había cubierto. Tampoco estaba muy emocionado por cómo lucía. Las rocas amenazaban con caer dentro del pequeño espacio ante la más mínima provocación.

Suspirando, introdujo su gorra dentro de la abertura. Si los otros no podían verla, Pato seguro sería capaz de olfatearla. Corría el riesgo de ser devorada, pero podía conseguir otra gorra de la Cabaña del Misterio.

“El peor plan de todos,” decidió, y por un momento se preguntó cómo se las arreglaría para salir sin ser aplastado en el proceso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, si se llegan a encontrar con algún error o si una frase no tiene sentido, es mi propio error, no el de las autoras. Gracias por notificarme y disfruten la maravillosa aventura de estos desafortunados chicos, ave, rana y cerdo.


	4. Chapter 4

En el exterior, haciéndose camino por el inclinado y rocoso borde de la cueva, Wirt lo guió a dónde Dipper tendría que haber salido. Sabía que era el camino más largo, todos lo habían visto en el mapa, pero les tomó un tiempo llegar de su salida hasta la de él y para entonces, tendrían que haber visto señas suyas, ¿no? Expresó esta preocupación al resto del grupo.

“Dale un minute o dos, Wirt. Dulces galletas con queso, no es sencillo burlar a esa cosa, sabes,” respondió Beatrice. “El lugar no debe estar más que algunos pasos más adelante.”

Pato se dirigió a un punto directo, llevándose a Mabel con él ya que sostenía la mano de Greg. Por cómo disfrutaba su viaje en cerdo, no había estado dispuesta a bajarlo del pobre cerdo. Una vez que regresaran, ¡desayunaría como un rey!

Ella rio. “¡Gran trabajo, Detective Pato! ¡Directo al caso!”

“¡Gorra a la vista!” declaró Greg de pronto, apuntando sobre la cabeza de Pato.

Wirt lo miró sin entender. “¿Qué?”

“Ya sabes, ¿Cómo ‘tierra a la vista’? Dije gorra porque hay una en frente de nosotros,” le explicó.

Mabel la recogió con una sonrisa antes de que Pato pudiera empezar a masticarla. Se la puso en la cabeza, volteando la visera hacia un lado. “Palabra.” Hizo la señal de paz con ambas manos, cruzando sus brazos apuntando hacia abajo para ellos.

Hubo un audible golpe, Dipper estampando la mano contra su frente desde detrás de la casi en su mayoría pared de rocas. Bueno, lo habían encontrado. “Mabel sé que estás hacienda. Basta ya.”

“¡Wow! Dipper, ¡no sabía que podías transformarte en una roca! ¿También tienes datos de roca?” preguntó Greg, saltando de Pato para darle palmadas al muro de roca.

Cuando incluso su ligero contacto causó un temblor en el muro, Mabel lo recogió en brazos. Se inclinó de lado hasta que su cabello arrastró contra el suelo, y miró parpadeando hacia la abertura. La gorra de Dipper cayó de su cabeza. “Pero, ¿qué hiciste?”

“¡¿Yo?! ¡Estaba así cuando yo-!” Dipper miró con mala cara al muro de roca. “Pues bien, mi plan se complicó un poco. Pero aún hay espacio para salir. Solo estaba… esperando que llegaran, chicos.”

Wirt miró con recelo mientras inspeccionaba al muy… precario acomodo de rocas y tierra manteniendo a Dipper dentro de la cueva. “¿Seguro? No se ve para nada estable… Es decir, tendrías que moverte mucho para salir, y eso podría causar un derrumbe. Quizá. Deberíamos encontrar algo que asegure la entrada. Que no cause que se desmorone en el momento que lo pongamos,” añadió, dejando a la rana en el suelo. Cuando intentó saltar hacia la cueva, Wirt ató el extremo de la soga en la muñeca de Greg para evitar que la rana se moviera de su lugar.

“Cierto, pero no tengo idea de qué podríamos usar. No sé que haya ahí afuera con ustedes, pero aquí no tengo nada.”

“¿Tal vez si lo jalamos muy rápido?” sugirió Mabel, dejando a Greg también en el suelo.

“No.”

“¿Por qué no?” inquirió Beatrice. “Mabel o Wirt seguro podrían sacar la mayoría de tu persona.”

“La palabra clave es ‘mayoría’, y en serio preferiría que la palabra fuera ‘toda.’”

Mabel se arrodilló en frente de la entrada y saludó a su gemelo. Con la lengua entre sus dientes, midiendo el tamaño usando sus manos ubicándolas a los lados, comparando después el tamaño con su propia cintura, estimando el tamaño de su chaleco. “Dame tu chaleco. No cabrás si lo tienes puesto.”

Puso los ojos en blanco al obedecerla, pero tuvo mucho cuidado cuando deslizó el artículo en el espacio. Mabel se lo puso porque podía hacerlo, y volviendo a recoger la gorra se incorporó. “¡Soy la gemela alfa!” anunció, dando una vuelta.

“¡Mabel!” exclamó enojado, y ambos gemelos se sobresaltaron cuando las rocas temblaron. “¡Mabel!” repitió, esta vez más bajo.

“Ahora es tu turno.” Hizo su mayor intento por sonar absolutamente seria, pero su torpeza le terminó ganando. “Salvaré la mayor parte de ti.”

“No. ¡Por favor! Piensa en algo mejor. ¿Cuáles son nuestros recursos?”

“Tengo mi trompa de elefante.” Greg se quitó su tetera y la sostuvo frente a él con una mano, la otra sosteniendo la soga del Capitán Picard.

“Muy bien. ¿Algún otro recurso que sea útil?”

“¿Y si sacamos todas las rocas?” preguntó Mabel, yendo hacia la salida bloqueada. “No todas son grandes.”

“¿Y si sacamos una que no debíamos y hacemos que todo se derrumbe?” replicó Wirt, dándose varias palmadas contra la cabeza, intentando pensar en algo. No tenían ningún recurso del todo útil a su disposición… “Espera, tal vez… Greg, déjame ver la tetera.”

El menor se animó y se la dio con mucho gusto. Dándole unas cuantas vueltas entre sus manos, Wirt la apretujó para checar lo maleable que era. Era de metal firme y sólido. Como si fuera una torcedura en un engranaje, podría ser suficiente para usarlo y evitar que las rocas cayeran. Wirt extendió su brazo con la tetera alrededor de la minúscula boca de la cueva, buscando por un buen lugar para meterla mientras les dejaba un espacio suficiente para que Dipper saliera.

“Bien, Mabel, vamos a tener que movernos casi al mismo tiempo, pero si tomas esa roca de allí,” Wirt apuntó a una que estaba al nivel de su pecho, “entonces podré meter la tetera para evitar que las rocas se derrumbe. El mango y la boquilla deberían servir de para mantenerla en su lugar el suficiente tiempo para que Dipper pueda salir.” La palabra clave era debería, pero Wirt se tragó esa duda. “¿Qué piensas?”

Mabel mordió su lengua, considerando. “Puedo hacerlo. ¿Dipper?”

“No lo sé, Mabel. No puedo ver de qué está hablando.” Suspiró, y se puso boca arriba. SI esas rocas iban a aplastarlo, no pensaba irse de cara contra la tierra. “Wirt, si en serio piensas que funcionará…”

Wirt abrió la boca para responder, pero lo que sea que iba a decir se evaporó en su lengua. ¿Pensaba que funcionaría? Bueno, lógicamente hablando, parecía que sí. ¿No existían siempre riesgos en esta clase de cosas? Solo se trataba de… arriesgar la vida de un niño de no más de doce. No era como si quisiera hacerlo, pero en serio no podía pensar en una mejor solución. La situación daba un nuevo significado al dicho de estar de espada contra la pared. Por una parte, existía la posibilidad de que fuera aplastado por rocas, y por otra se daba casi por asegurado el ser devorado por una gigante Mosca Rana.

“¿Wirt?” Beatrice se posó sobre su hombro, observándolo cuidadosamente, y sus manos empezaron a temblar al darse cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando, esperando a que echara a perder-

“S-sí,” soltó un chillido ahogado, su voz entrecortada ya que tenía absoluta falta de control sobre este aspecto en particular, incluso antes de la pubertad y carraspeó para aclarar su garganta. “Sí. Claro, creo. Solo… no tomes tu tiempo en salir. O, ya sabes, ten cuidado, pero intenta seguir moviéndote, quiero decir.”

“¡No te preocupes, Dipper! ¡A Wirt siempre se le ocurren buenos planes!” Greg intervino para asegurarle. “¡Por eso es que es el líder!”

Dipper era quién normalmente lideraba, pero mantuvo ese pensamiento para sí mismo. Su último plan es lo que lo puso en este predicamento, aunque al menos consiguió asegurar la posición de la Mosca Rana con éxito. Ahora todas las ranas del mundo lo podrían de llenarlo de alabanzas, piensa con amargura. “Entonces hazlo. Solo dime cuando empezar a moverme.”

“De acuerdo.” Wirt asintió, girando la tetera entre sus manos mientras aspiraba una gran bocanada de aire. “Muy bien. Mabel, prepárate y a mi cuenta, haremos el cambio. ¿Beatrice? ¿Podrías…?” Se encogió de hombros un poco y ella dejó su hombro.

“Entendido,” respondió, tomando vuelo detrás de Wirt y Mabel.

Mabel tomó la roca con un poco más de firmeza de la necesaria, Dipper contuvo el aliento cuando el muro tembló. “¡Mabel, con cuidado!”

“¡Shh!”

“¡Tú shh! ¡Tu gran bocota es lo que va a derrumbar el muro entero!”

“¡Entonces sal y haz esta parte tú mismo!”

“¡ _No_ puedo!”

Mabel se puso a considerar eso por un momento, y ladeó la cabeza. “Oh. Claro. Muy bien, estoy lista, Wirt.”

“Voy a morir,” exhaló Dipper por lo bajo. “Voy a morir bajo un montón de rocas.”

“Ustedes dos, shh. Ninguno está haciendo esto nada fácil.” Wirt volteó a ver mal a ambos. O bueno, a uno de ellos y al otro a través del muro de rocas, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí. “Tan solo… intenta y confía en nosotros, Dipper. De acuerdo. A la una, a las dos… ¡tres!”

El cambio fue un poco caótico, con la ansiedad de Mabel y los nervios de Wirt vibrando fuera de él en oleadas, pero la bulbosa tetera pareció mantenerse firme una vez encajada en su lugar. Hubo una pausa en la que todos esperaron a que la minúscula entrada colapsara por completo, pero cuando nada ocurrió, Mabel lanzó sus brazos al aire y dio un giro. “¡Y la Gemela Alfa salva el día!”

“No eres la gemela alfa,” argumentó Dipper, y con mucho cuidado empezó a deslizarse. Sus hombros estaban a un pelo de rozar con cualquiera de los costados, y estaba tan aterrado de respirar muy rápido que su pecho alcanzara a tocar la superficie. Oh, amigo. Oh, amigo. Oh, amigo. Oh, amigo.

Mabel acomodó la gorra todavía en su cabeza. “Mi conjunto dice que soy la Gemela Alfa. La moda no miente, Dipper.”

En lo que salía, el recorrido casi tan largo como su propia altura, sus piernas lo empujaron hasta que sus brazos pudieron afianzarse de algo. “No es la moda. Solo estás siendo algo torpe ahora.”

“Pues, sí.” Dijo riendo, contenta con su papel. Una y otra vez sus tonterías habían probado ser de utilidad. Su risa se esfumó un poco mientras lo veía, el miedo consumiéndola. ¿Ese era un corte en su mejilla? No había dicho nada sobre un corte en su mejilla. Y se veía demasiado pequeño, saliendo de la gran pila. “¿Por qué sales así?”

“¡No es como si pudiera _caminar_ , Mabel!” Cada parte de él le gritaba volver de nuevo al túnel o salir más rápido. Mirar hacia arriba a las rocas parecía una mala idea en retrospectiva, pero ver el techo – como hacía ahorita – era vital. _Por favor no me dejen morir_.

Por favor no lo dejes morir. “Habría sido más rápido de la otra manera.”

Se detuvo a fulminarla con la mirada, no completamente afuera para poder levantarse, pero lo suficiente que podía recargar sus hombros contra el suelo y alzar la cabeza. Sus rodillas ya no tenían espacio para doblarse. “¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?”

“¡No puedo! ¡Estás estorbando!”

Con las manos arriba, o atrás, bueno, las puso y gruñó. “¡Basta-!”

_Rorop._

“¡Uh oh! ¡Rana en fuga!” Greg, con sus brazos ocupados por un Capitan Picard intentando zafarse, observó como una rana normal pasó saltando a su lado, en dirección a Dipper. “¡Wirt, agárralo!”

“¿Qué?”

Wirt casi cayó sobre sus propios pies en su apuro por girar, su atención habiendo siendo cautivada por el temblor ocasional de la tetera y las rocas debajo de ella. No sabía que debería intentar hacer en caso de que cediera ante todo el peso – no es como si pudiera sostener las rocas con las manos, no era ni de lejos lo suficientemente fuerte. Y aparentemente, tampoco era lo bastante rápido para atrapar a la rana antes que cerrara los brazos en el aire cuando lo pasó de un salto. Miró boquiabierto a Beatrice volar tras la rana, sus alas extendidas para intentar asustar a la rana fuera de curso, pero la llamada de la Mosca Rana era demasiado fuerte. Chocó contra ella, y después se hizo camino dentro de la cueva al lado de Dipper.

“¡Dipper!” Gritó Mabel, su primer instinto siendo llegar hasta él y sacarlo. Tropezó con la misma roca que había sacado para intercambiar con la tetera, golpeándose las rodillas con fuera, y escuchó las rocas comenzando a caer antes de que tuviera tiempo de mirar. “¡ _Dipper_!” volvió a gritar, su voz una octava más alta.

Mientras él, intentó cubrirse con las manos, como si de alguna manera eso lo fuera a proteger, pero alguien más lo tomó por los hombros y de un tirón lo sacó. Dipper aterrizó sobre una superficie más suave de la que esperaba, pero también no estaba del todo seguro de si no acababa de morir bajo una montaña miniatura de rocas. Con un grito ahogado atascado en la garganta, su respiración salió en espasmos entrecortados mientras se aferraba a lo que tenía más cerca. Sus dedos se cerraron en la tela donde tenía enterrado el rostro.

La persona a la que Dipper se aferraba estaba bastante segura de que su corazón se había detenido durante los pasados cinco segundos. Sip. Absolutamente, estaba seguro de eso.

Wirt miró frente a él a la ahora sellada entrada, donde el niño en sus brazos había estado a punto de ser aplastado, borrado de la existencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejado para desvanecerse al viento, vivo únicamente en la memoria como la pobre imitación de una persona. No estaba Seguro de cómo lo había hecho. Cómo lo había agarrado a tiempo. Solo… lo había hecho. Wirt sintió a Greg y a Mabel rodearlos, no muy seguro de si estaban diciendo algo debido al zumbido de sus oídos, pero al darse cuenta de que estaban ahí, viéndolos, puso en marcha su pulsación y dejó salir una temblorosa y larga exhalación.

“Estás…” Wirt dio un par de golpecitos a la espalda de Dipper, un incómodo intento por consolarlo – no es algo que él hiciera, nadie venía con él por asuntos de vida o muerte, pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo? “Estás bien. Oh cielos.”

Sus oídos zumbaban, así que no estaba seguro de si escuchó bien. Poco a poco, comenzó a relajarse, pero continuó aferrado a la camisa de Wirt. Se volvió a tensar cuando sintió algo caer sobre su cabeza, pero suspiró aliviado de que solo fuera su gorra. Se inclinó hacia atrás, desenredando sus manos lentamente para poder acomodar bien su visera. Eso estaba mucho mejor. ¿Qué no contaba siempre con su gorra?

Frotando sus manos contra el rostro, hizo una mueca cuando tocó su cortada, y pronto las dejó caer. Miró al adolescente con grandes y todavía asustados ojos. “Whoa,” dejó salir.

“Oh, wow.” Wirt respondió y, parpadeando, miró sus propias manos, frotándolas para detener el estremecimiento. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de agarrarlo así de rápido con brazos tan tembloroso? “Estás- estás bien, ¿verdad? No es como si, algo cayera sobre ti o te hubieras cortado con- tienes… En tu cara, ¿eso es-?” Apuntó a su propio rostro, sus palabras “fallándole.

“¿Qué? No- Est-est-est-” Se detuvo, se hizo para atrás y se incorporó para alejarse. “Estalactitas cayeron porque el monstruo- Una cayó algo cerca y- Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Estoy bien.”

Mabel se quitó el chaleco de Dipper para devolvérselo cuando no estuviera tan agitado, y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Wirt. Los meció juntos y le dio un firme apretón. “Gracias,” susurró, yendo después hacia su hermano. Lo agarró del brazo, ignorando su espasmo de cuerpo completo, y lo rodeó también con los brazos.”

“Alto. Detente. Estoy bien. No es como si casi hubiera muerto. Estoy bien. Bien.” Lo ignoró, sosteniéndolo hasta que al fin sus piernas se rindieron, y se sentó en el suelo con él. Su gorra se ladeó cuando temblando, enterró el rostro contra su hombro. Mabel descansó su mejilla contra él y solo lo sostuvo.

Eventualmente, los temblores se detuvieron y pudo volver a respirar. “Casi muero.”

“Casi.”

Se alejó de su hermana. “Whoa.” Ella rio, aliviada de ser capaz de hacerlo, y le dio un golpecito a su gorra. “¡No te rías!” exclamó él, acomodando la visera, sonriendo. Ambos se pararon, aunque Mabel saltó hasta los escombros para recuperar la tetera de Greg y Dipper fue a recoger su chaleco. Lo sacudió con la mano, el polvo y la tierra habiéndose acumulado en el esponjoso material, y se lo puso.

Con ella y su gorra de vuelta, finalmente se sintió lo bastante normal para mirar a Wirt. Su mortificación fue fácil de identificar, y el color fluyó a su rostro. Se había colgado de él igual que un bebé. Oh, no. “Así que, uh, eso no fue parte del plan.”

Wirt se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, igual de avergonzado mientras removía sus pies de donde había decido pararse. “No, no lo fue. L-lo siento, Dipper. Creí que aguantaría y en lugar de eso mi idea casi te mata. Fue estúpida.”

“Pero, Wirt, lo salvaste. ¡Salvaste el día dos veces!” Señaló Greg, jalando la capa de Wirt.

“No, no fue así- Solo- Greg, no te metas en esto. No conoces la seriedad de lo que acaba de pasar.”

“Sé que Dipper casi es convertido en un panqueque por esas rocas, pero no fue así porque lo salvaste. No solo eres como el Hombre Araña, ¡también eres como Superman! Como en esa película donde Lois Lane es enterrada bajo toda esa tierra, excepto que no tuviste que volar alrededor del mundo para regresa el tiempo y-”

“¡No soy como Superman!” explotó Wirt. “Y no soy como el Hombre Araña. No soy como nadie, solo soy un chico. Solo quiero ser un chico normal, Greg, así que deja de intentar ponerme en un pedestal y solo guarda silencio. Por una vez en tu vida, ¿podrías por favor solo no decir nada?”

Greg no dijo nada, sosteniendo al Capitán Picard firmemente con sus dos brazos aun cuando la rana ya no era afectada por la Mosca Rana gracias al derrumbe de la cueva. Wirt casi se sintió culpable por descargarse con Greg, un giro de ciento ochenta grados a cuando lo había sacado de la cueva también. Héroe. Cómo no, no era un héroe. No era nada cercano a uno. Un héroe no se habría alejado de su hermano de seis años, medio o no, y lo hubiera dejado caer al borde de un precipicio. Un héroe no había dejado a otro niño actuar como señuelo para una masiva mosca come humanos y dejado que casi muriera en el proceso solo porque tenía demasiado miedo para hacerlo por sí mismo. Los héroes no eran unos cobardes. Los héroes no ponían a personas en peligro. Seguro, no había contado con que la rana causara el inevitable derrumbe de la cueva, pero debería haber prestado más atención. O Mabel debió haberlo hecho. O Beatrice. ¡O incluso Greg! Así que no, no era un héroe. Y no se sentía del todo culpable porque Greg ni siquiera se tomaba en serio nada de lo que decía. Nunca lo hacía. Todo rebotaba con él, como si estuviera hecho de goma, mientras que Wirt solo se derrumbaba bajo el peso.

“¡Por supuesto, querido hermano! Seré bueno y no diré nada sobre tu siendo un héroe para no descubrir tu identidad secrete,” le prometió Greg, perdiendo el punto por completo.

“Bien. Haz lo que quieras.” Wirt se rehúso a mirarlo, escogiendo mejor ver al piso. “Una vez que te sientas mejor, podemos continuar para ir con Adelaide,” se dirigió a Dipper, encogido de hombros bajo su capa.

“Wirt-” empezó Beatrice, volando sobre él. “Wirt, por favor, no te enfades con nosotros.”

“Creí que tenías prisa por llegar con Adelaide. Deberías estar feliz de que sigamos adelante.” Wirt alzó la cabeza para fijar con una poco usual mirada fría a Beatrice.

El ave buscó por algo que decir a eso, pero salió sin nada y aterrizó sobre la tera de Greg, que había vuelto a su lugar sobre su cabeza. Inflando las mejillas, se dedicó a ignorar su mirada, anidándose firmemente entre sus alas. Greg intentó mirar hacia arriba para verla, pero no pudo hacer un muy buen trabajo con ella sobre su cabeza, luego miró a Wirt, pero se había puesto a recargarse contra un árbol, enfurruñado como solía hacer él. Por un segundo, Greg pudo jurar haber visto una de las raíces del árbol salir del suelo, enredando a su hermano, pero en un parpadeo desapareció. Solo era un árbol normal, ninguna raíz rebelde a la vista.

Mabel picó con un dedo a su hermano, quien solo podía mirar con sorpresa el arrebato. Wirt se veía tan perturbado como él había estado, pero él no tenía – o había escogido ignorar – a alguien de quien aferrarse para temblar. Los gemelos tuvieron una discusión, susurrando con éxito dado a que en su mayoría consistía en gestos y apuntar cosas.

Al final, Dipper puso los ojos en blanco y le dio el diario. “Y aquí tienes tu cámara también. Ve y… enséñale el ferri, no sé. Le gustarán las imágenes.”

Mabel sonrió y dio un giro para ir con Greg y Beatrice, sonriendo en su dirección. “Vamos. ¡Pato tiene una gran idea!” Tomó la mano del niño para llevarlo con el cerdo, quién había decidido tomar una siesta bajo la sombra. Mabel sentó a Greg en su regazo, y abrió el diario para pasar páginas con el pulgar. No conocía las páginas tan bien como él, así que le tomaría un tiempo encontrarlo, en especial porque se detenía en ciertas páginas que impresionaban a Greg.

Dipper los vio por un minuto, luego metió las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó hacia el adolescente. Cuanto más se acercaba más agachaba la cabeza, nervioso. ¿Qué esperaba Mabel que le dijera? No entendía su arrebato de emoción. Tampoco estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo, y al menos discutir era algo que le resultaba fácil hacer.

Levantó la cabeza, agradecido de que la sombra de la gorra cubriera en mayor parte su inquietud. “Bien, verás, no sé si vas a prestar atención a esto dado a que estás haciendo esa… cosa que hacen los adolescentes. Wendy a veces lo hace también, y es…” Saliendo de la tangente. Dipper suspiró, alzando la visera de su gorra y arrugó el entrecejo. Cuando menos contaba con la atención de Wirt. “No fue tu plan. Ese muro fue más resistente que antes. Habría caído con más rapidez por la estúpida rana si no hubieras hecho eso, y entonces-” No quería decirlo.

“Habría muerto, sí,” dijo tras respirar hondo. “Lo que quiero decir es… Si no quieres pensar en ti como un héroe, bien. Como quieras. Y – No lo sé – empiezas a verte algo culpable y eso es tonto. Fue mi plan ir por el túnel. He sido perseguido por monstruos muchas veces, y siempre consigo escapar. Tú probablemente no – al menos no antes de llegar aquí. Y si hubieras ido en lugar de mí, todavía seguirías detrás de ese muro. No hay manera de que pudieras haber entrado por ese agujero.”

“Así que… Mira. No lo discutas. Me- Me salvaste la vida, y eso es muy increíble. Así que gracias.” Las manos que había usado para hacer varios gestos durante su tonto discurso fueron introducidas de nuevo en sus bolsillos. “Eso fue… Gracias.”

Todavía acurrucado bajo su capa, Wirt miró al pasto mientras raspaba la punta de uno de sus zapatos impares contra el suelo. EL chico tenía un punto. No habría logrado pasar si hubiera sido él quién se hubiera quedado atrás. Pero ese no era _el_ punto. Con todos los ‘y si’ corriendo por su cabeza, al final debió haber sido él quien tomara el riesgo. Tal vez no estuviera relacionado con los gemelos de ninguna manera, pero seguía siendo el mayor entre ellos y las palabras del Leñador seguían resonando con él. Su responsabilidad por cargar.

Con un suspiro, Wirt asintió y miró a Dipper. “No tienes que agradecerme,” le dijo, intentando aligerar su tono y mantener sus sentimientos a raya. “No es como si me hubiera quedad ahí parado y dejara que te cayeran un montón de rocas encima.”

“Sí, pues bien, tú no. Pero conozco personas que lo habrían hecho. Allá en casa… Mabel y yo tenemos enemigos. No como ‘oh, tenemos doce y los abusones apestan’ sino personas que intentan activamente matarnos.” Pensó por un momento. “Bien, a mí es a quien Gideon intenta eliminar, pero Bill intenta eliminar a todo el mundo.”

“Y ya se puso confuso.” Se quitó la gorra. No era extraño que las personas hablaran por sobre él todo el tiempo devuelta en casa. “Punto es: ¿agarrarme cuando lo hiciste? Nada fácil. ¿Dejarme morir? Mucho. Bien hecho con lo de tomar las decisiones difíciles. ¿Bien? Bien. Deja ya de-” Señaló a Wirt con su gorra antes de volver a ponérsela. “Hacer eso que hacen los adolescentes.”

“¿Eso que hacen los adolescentes? No es-” Se detuvo a la mitad, bufando y considerándolo por un momento. “Bueno, quizá si es algo de adolescentes… solo algo que puedes esperar en, ¿qué? ¿Un año? Siempre que ninguno de esos personajes que mencionaste tengan éxito.”

“En menos de un año,” apuntó sin perder tiempo, añadiéndose edad tan pronto como pudo. “Casi técnicamente un adolescente. Y no hay manera de que Gideon logre conseguirlo. Es rico, pero perdió su diario y solo tiene diez años. Bill Cipher, sin embargo… Aún trabajamos en eso. Pero tengo mi diario y a Mabel, así que estaremos bien.”

Decidió no explicar que Cipher era algo así como un demonio. Quizá hayan sido perseguidos por una Mosca Rana, pero esto era Lo Desconocido y eso era casa. “Me estaba preguntando. Greg y tú son normales, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué el… tema de gnomo?”

“No soy un gnomo,” gruñó Wirt, encogiéndose de hombros. “Es- no sé. Era solo un traje tonto para Halloween que hice para poder ir al juego de fútbol. Ni siquiera sé que estaba intentando ser. Parecía genial en el momento. Se suponía que Greg sería un fantasma o algo, pero a último minuto decidió lo de ser elefante y robó la tetera de nuestra mamá. Hay que admitir que tiene algo de sentido. De manera extraña.” Sus labios se habían curvado en una casi sonrisa mientras explicaba el traje de Greg, pero cuando frunció el ceño los puso en línea. “No sé si lo agruparía en lo normal.”

“Creo que Mabel es normal la mayor parte del tiempo, así que-” Halloween. Se hizo para atrás de repente, como un títere con cuerdas. ¿Halloween? No. No, SúperHalloween. Pero eso ya había pasado. ¡¿Halloween?!

¡Era Junio! No. Bill Cipher apareció a la mitad del verano. Gideon había perdido su diario a la mitad del verano. ¿Julio, entonces? Pero-

Dipper viró de nuevo. “¡Mabel! ¡¿Mabel, qué día es hoy?!”

Alzó la mirada del tejido que hacía, sus brazos aún envolviendo a Greg mientras el ave y la rana tomaban su tiempo examinando el diario. “Es… ¿Um? No recuerdo bien. ¿Cuál es el problema, Dipper?”

Giró hacia Wirt, mirándolo fijamente. “¿Siquiera estamos en Gravity Falls?” susurró. Se volvió a ver a su hermana agitando los brazos. “¡¿Estamos siquiera en Gravity Falls?!”

“¿A qué te refieres?” le preguntó desconcertada.

“¡Que no es Verano! Nunca estuvimos ahí. ¡Estábamos en casa!” Corrió hacia ellos, tomando el diario tan rápido que Beatrice saltó de encima y hojeó las páginas. No pensó en cuestionar la presencia del ave en el libro, demasiado concentrado en su descubrimiento. “¡No es de extrañar que el diario actuara así! ¡Estamos en nuestro normal y aburrido hogar, donde nada nunca pasa! Quizá trajimos algo del pueblo a casa con nosotros,” meditó, chasqueando los dedos. “¡Pronto! ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de que termináramos aquí?”

“Um…” Frotó los dedos contra su cabeza, pensando. “Caminaba a casa contigo porque nos sacaros del autobús después que Pato intentó comerse la bufanda de una chica.” El cerdo hizo ‘oink’ ante eso.

“Así es, recuerdo eso.” Dipper miró ceñudo a su hermana, sin dejar de caminar. “Y después de que dejáramos el autobús, empezamos a caminar. Y entonces…”

“¡Estábamos aquí!”

“¡¿Cómo?! ¡Nos falta algo!” Emocionado ante el descubrimiento, Dipper comenzó a pasar las páginas del libro como si éste tuviera la respuesta. “¿Qué-?”

_¡Muy bien! ¡Ya tuve suficiente! Ustedes chicos… Son nada sino problemas, ¿comprenden? No pueden quedar en una pieza ni siquiera en su hogar._

Por un momento, cada gemelo estuvo en simple agonía. Pura, cegadora agonía.

Entonces Pato chilló y desapareció. La mejilla de Dipper ardió un poco, pero eso era reciente. Tocó el corte y sus dedos se mancharon de rojo. Oh, cielos.

“Continuemos.” Se giró hacia Beatrice. “Si Adelaide puede explicarnos qué es exactamente Lo Desconocido, creo que seré capaz de encajar todas las piezas.”

“¿Hay algo qué explicar sobre Lo Desconocido?” cuestionó Beatrice, aun algo consternada por el comportamiento de los gemelos – o su realización, mejor puesto. “Es decir, es un extraño lugar lleno de extrañas personas.”

“También lo es Gravity Falls. Estamos acostumbrados. Pero este sitio es diferente. Sé que lo es. Solo tengo que averiguar cómo.”

Mabel hizo de lado su tejido para después, incorporándose junto a Greg. Ella tenía su propia teoría, pero era una locura. Era malo que locura fuera parte de su vocabulario de todos los días. Aún así, lo mantuvo en silencio por el momento. Sabía mejor que nadie que Dipper necesitaba averiguar las cosas por sí mismo.

Sonrió hacia el miembro más joven de su grupo y en serio esperó estar equivocada. Porque, ¿qué pudo haberle pasado a estos tres – el Capitán Picard o cualquiera que fuera el nombre actual de la rana incluida – para traerlos a Lo Desconocido? Estaba bastante segura de lo que le había pasado a ella, Dipper y a Pato no era de los escenarios más alegres, aun cuando los detalles estuvieran todavía muy borrosos.

“Creo que voy a poner un elefante en este suéter. Haría uno con un gnomo para Wirt, pero entonces los gnomos del bosque creerían que les estoy coqueteando y ¡asco!”

“Podrías poner un peregrino,” ofreció Greg. “En el lugar con mucha gente, ¡dijeron que Wirt era El Peregrino! Y no del tipo que ves en Día de Gracias, sino del tipo aventurero.”

Ella no tenía idea de cómo se vería uno, pero rio, capturando su mano. Sabía que la inspiración le llegaría. “Un Peregrino suena aún mejor que un gnomo.”

“En realidad cualquier cosa es mejor que un gnomo,” señaló Dipper, guardando su diario. “Wirt, ¿todavía tienes el mapa? ¿Al menos cambió cuando salieron de la cueva?”

“Oh, eh… sí.” Wirt sacó el mapa y lo desdobló, dándoselo a Dipper. “Pues, un poco. Lo bastante para poder ver dónde estaba la salida que tomamos en relación a la tuya.”

“¡Puedo ver el mapa?” preguntó Greg.

“Es el turno de Dipper para ver el mapa,” respondió Wirt. “Puedes verlo cuando haya terminado. Si te deja.”

Dipper escuchó el suspirado, “frijoles,” y rio. Estaban en el camino correcto para estar a casa, lo sabía, y esto había reforzado sus ánimos considerablemente. “Vamos, Greg, puedes verlo conmigo.”

Mabel le soltó la mano para que pudiera corretear tras Dipper quién se arrodilló, extendiendo el mapa sobre el suelo. Mientras miraban, el espacio cambió. Ahora podían ver un río más lejos de lo que había estado antes de su aventura en la cueva, pero aún lo bastante cerca para llegar. “Beatrice, ¿este es? Solo dice ‘puerto.”

Beatrice saltó hacia ellos, sus ojos siguiendo el sendero grabado en el mapa. “Sí, ese parece ser. Es el río correcto, en cualquier caso, incluso si no es el puerto correcto, sigue siendo un buen lugar dónde empezar.”

“Así es. Tiene sentido,” concedió Wirt, mirando alrededor a los árboles en busca de la dirección que coincidiera con la que veían en el mapa. “Deberíamos llegar antes de que el sol se esconda.”

“¡Woo!” gritó Mabel. La rana croó, así que se puso a su nivel para desamarrar la soga a su alrededor. “¡Libertad!”

Dipper la miró y puso los ojos en blanco. “Hay que irnos, Mabel. ¡Andando!”

“Quiero una fotografía. ¡Esta podría ser mi última oportunidad, Dipper!” Sostuvo la cámara, recordando haberla recibió por su cumpleaños y haber pasado el resto del día embelleciéndola. “Tiene cronómetro,” le recordó. “La pondré sobre esta roca-”

“He tenido suficiente de rocas.”

“-y presionaré esto,” continuó ella, ignorándolo, “¡hora de foto!” Corrió hacia ellos, levantando a Greg para presionarlo contra su mejilla. “¡Sonríe!”

“No.” Pateó juguetonamente a su hermano, quién reprimió su sonrisa. “Bueno. Wirt también tiene que sonreír.”

“Qu- ¿Qué?” Wirt se apartó con las manos alzadas, a la defensiva. “No, no, no me quieren a mí en la foto-”

“Wirt, ven aquí.” Beatrice voló hacia su rostro haciendo como si lo fuera a picotear, llevándolo devuelta con los gemelos y Greg. “¡Y sonríe! Vamos, sé que puedes. Tienes una gran sonrisa.”

“¡Beatrice!” se quejó Wirt, sintiendo sus orejas y mejillas arder mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

“No te llevaré con Adelaide a menos que sonrías,” fue todo lo que respondió.

Bufando, cruzó los brazos debajo de su cama mientras ella se posicionaba sobre su hombro, pero miró hacia la brillante y rosada cámara y arregló una pequeña sonrisa.

“Aw, ¡puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, Wirt! ¡Te he visto!” Le dijo Greg, riendo por la manera en la que Mabel apretujaba sus mejillas juntas. “¡Que sea una de verdad!”

“Tú da una de verdad,” masculló Wirt por lo bajo.

“¡No, tú!” Greg lo miró seriamente y en cualquier otro día le habría irritado o lo habría sorprendido, o cualquier otra cosa diferente a cómo hizo que sus labios se curvearan solo un poquito, pero lo suficiente genuino para apaciguar al menor.

Dipper se incorporó rápido, inseguro de cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que el flash se disparara. No había suficiente tiempo para guardar el mapa, así que lo seguía sosteniendo cuando se tomó la fotografía, pero le quedaba bien a él. Al menos estaba sonriendo al lado de su hermana – iban a ir a casa.

“¿Feliz ahora?” le preguntó, y ella se dio una vuelta con Greg.

“Claro.” Dejó a Greg en el suelo, y fue a por su cámara para poder ver la foto. ¡Era perfecta! Ella y Dipper, con Greg entre ellos, Wirt atrás con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa – si no se hubiera parecido tanto a un gnomo, su flechazo quizá hubiera durado más tiempo – y Beatrice sobre su hombro. No lo había notado, pero Pato había trotado con la rana aún sobre su cabeza. Todos ellos, sanos y a salvos. Excepto que no.

No aún.

Miró a su hermano, viendo cómo revisaba por segunda vez el mapa antes de doblarlo y guardarlo entre las páginas del diario. Aunque no sabía cómo, ella sabía que todos estaban en malas, muy malas condiciones. ¿Eso era lo que tenían que recordar antes de regresar a casa? ¿O era el recordarlo lo que los mantendría aquí? Tanto como le costara admitirlo, Dipper era más más listo en estas cosas. Sus ideas corrían hacia los tontos – patrones y caminos incoherentes que funcionaban para ella – y su hermano era lineal. Él podría resolver esto, estaba segura, él y el diario.

Tal vez sería mejor si ella lo encaminaba en esta ocasión.

Los chicos se fueron caminando, Beatrice volando a la cabeza, quejándose de que eran más lentos que cualquier otra tortuga negra que ella hubiera visto. Pero Greg la esperó con sus mascotas, sus ojos grandes y llenos de esperanza. Era tan dulce, casi como un rollo de canela. Riendo, guardó su cámara y corrió hacia él para volver a recogerlo, balanceándolos en un fuerte abrazo.

“Pronto estaremos en casa,” le prometió y lo sintió asentir contra su cuello.

“¡Mabel!” La llamó Dipper, comprendiendo finalmente el significado. “¡Tenemos trece años! ¡Técnicamente adolescentes! ¡Sí!” Mabel se rio en el oído de Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A** : ¡FOTO PARA EL ÁLBUM! Eso es todo.
> 
>  **N/T** : Gracias por su paciencia a la hora de traerles este trabajo en su mejor forma a la hora de traducirlo. Disfruten el capítulo, y casi llegamos a la recta final. De nuevo, cualquier error o falta de sentido que sufra esta obra es mi responsabilidad, no el de sus autoras.


	5. Chapter 5

“No tengo miedo.”

Dipper puso los ojos en blanco, caminando en el lado correcto de la carretera para poder ver sentido contrario del tráfico. Era un poco difícil estar en ese lado de la vereda, pero era el lado permitido para los peatones. No importaba que esta carretera soliera estar desierta. ¿Dónde quería estar cuando un auto pasara cerca? ¿En el lado donde caminaba su hermana, incapaz de verlo? ¿O justo donde estaba él, perfectamente capaz de ver?

Incluso Pato lo acompañaba, así que le sonrió al cerdo, perdonándolo por masticar la bufanda de Patricia McLane y hacer que los corrieran del autobús. Era culpa de ella que se pareciera que traía zanahorias.

“¿Por qué no vienes aquí, entonces? Este es el lado correcto de la carretera para los peatones. ¡Incluso tiene el sendero pintado!”

Le enseñó la lengua, cargando su brillante morralito rosado. El unicornio que tenía estaba tejido a mano, y normalmente sentía orgullo cuando miraba a su trabajo. Ahora miraba enfurruñada al animal blanco, mirada que redirigió al otro lado de la carretera a donde su hermano y su cerdo estaban. ¡¿Cómo podía Pato traicionarla?!

“No tengo miedo,” insistió ella, moviendo su cabello de lado. Era más sencillo ignorar el acantilado cuando estaban en el autobús. Siempre era muy cuidadosa sobre dónde se sentaban, y a Dipper nunca le molestaba ya que siempre usaban el mismo lugar. Él apoyaba el preseleccionar tus asientos, y no era muy fanático de la falta de reglamento en la escuela. Pero ahora que estaban caminando, era más que obvio. Y cuando un auto pasó acelerando, ella se sobresaltó y su gemelo se rio de ella. Ugh. “Basta ya, Dipper.”

“Solo ven aquí, ¿te parece?”

“¡Tú ven aquí!”

Alzó el teléfono que había recibido en su cumpleaños - adolescentes recibían teléfonos inteligentes - y sacó una foto de ella con la aplicación de cámara. “Mira esto, Mabel,” dijo, sus pulgares moviéndose por la pantalla como si estuviera enviando un texto. “Asustada de nada.”

“¡Dipper!” Atrapada entre no querer ser vista como un gato asustadizo y entre querer probarse a sí misma que podía superar sus miedos, Mabel se alistó para ir a y cruzar corriendo la carretera. “¡Dame eso!” demandó intentando quitarle el teléfono.

Manteniéndola a raya con una mano, sostuvo el aparato con la otra mientras reía. “¡Ni loco!”

Volvió a gritar su nombre, y le hizo cosquillas cuando se rehusó. Su chillido fue satisfactorio, pero cuando retrocedió su espalda dio contra el petril de la vereda. Tropezó por encima y el teléfono cayó sobre el asfalto mientras el chico caía de espaldas. “¡Mabel!”

“¡Dipper!” gritó, intentando alcanzarlo. Pero tropezó con Pato, enviando al pato debajo del petril y a ella junto con él. Se apresuró a buscar su gancho volador, pero estaba dentro de su mochila. La que había dejado arriba, así que solo pudo mirar al cielo entre los mechones de cabello golpeando su rostro.

No quería mirar hacia abajo, pero ahí es dónde estaba su hermano. Él estiró su brazo al igual que ella, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. “¡Estaremos bien!” le prometió. No era una caída tan profunda como había sido el pozo sin fondo, pero seguía siendo larga y ya podía ver el suelo. Se acurrucó en una posición fetal conforme más se acercaban, y gritó el nombre de su hermano cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron y entonces el mundo se oscureció.

Cuando volvió a ver luz, estaban deambulando por el bosque. Dipper tenía la cara enterrada en el diario y se sentían como de doce años otra vez. Riendo, Mabel pinchó su mejilla y volvió a reír cuando se adelantó en una carrera para ver lo que estos bosques tenían para ellos ese día.

\----

“¿Dipper?”

Alzó la cabeza, perdiendo concentración para seguir el paso de Wirt. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el que lidera, pero el adolescente parecía preferir guardar la retaguardia. Inseguro de por qué, se quedó atrás con él. Era un poco difícil seguir el paso de sus largas piernas, teniendo que saltar de vez en cuando para no quedar atrás. Valió la pena porque podía escuchar a Wirt murmurar la poesía que brotaba de él cuando olvidaba que Dipper estaba ahí.

Pero entonces notaba la mirada de Dipper, apartaba la vista, y los murmullos sobre los árboles, los campos y una tal chica llamada Sara se detenían. Algunas partes eran pésimas, pero las preferencias de Dipper se inclinaban más hacia novelas de misterio que a textos de verso y prosa.

Además, empezaba a entender la razón de permanecer atrás. Era más difícil saltar al frente para proteger y defender, pero era más sencillos ver a quiénes necesitaban esa defensa. Era agradable.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Ya casi llegamos?” Mabel susurró.

“Uh.” Recobró el mapa y desdobló el maltratado papel. “Así parece. ¿Por qué?”

Cuando cerró los ojos, podía oír el monitor cardíaco, y los murmullos de sus seres amados. Tenía miedo de que terminaría partiendo sin su hermano después de todo. Mabel sonrió. “Oh, ya sabes, solo preguntaba.”

Arrugó el ceño, viendo claramente tras la mentira. Era pésima diciéndolas. “¿Qué ocurre, Mabel?”

“¡¿Qué?! ¡Nada! ¡No es nada!”

“No me mientas, Mabel.”

“Nadie te está mintiendo,” insistió ella, pero su gesto era más bien dirigido a Greg que a ella misma.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Dipper le dio el mapa a Wirt y fue a alcanzar a su hermana. La arrastró lejos de ellos, aunque intentó seguir lo bastante cerca de los hermanos.

Wirt ladeó la cabeza, su pequeña pelea captando su atención lejos de la poseía interna de su cabeza. Beatrice - quién había estado contenta sobre su hombro - pareció sacada de los pensamientos en los que también había estado sumida y estrechó sus alas. Viendo como Greg quiso seguir a Dipper y a Mabel, Wirt aceleró el paso para agarrarlo de la tira de su overol.

“Pero quiero escuchar el secreto,” le explicó.

“Solo... dales algo de espacio, Greg. Necesitan hablar de... cosas de gemelos. O algo así,” inventó Wirt en un segundo.

Greg pareció aceptarlo. “Oh. Quisiera tener un gemelo. ¿Piensas que el presidente George Washington sería mi gemelo?”

“¿Qué?” Wirt lo miró sin entender, luego comprendió cuando Greg alzó a la rana. “Oh... espera, creí que estabas siguiendo el tema de Star Trek.”

“Cambié de idea. La historia es el camino al futuro.”

Agradecido porque Wirt hubiera distraído a Greg, Dipper golpeó a su hermana con el hombro. “¿Qué es, Mabel?”

“Es... ¿Escuchaste al Tío Stan hace rato?”

“Bueno...” Evadiendo su mirada, rascándose la nuca. “Sí. Digo- claro. Pero no tiene sentido. ¿Mamá y papá? Sí. Estábamos en California, no Oregón. El tío Stan no dejaría la Cabaña si una buena razón.”

“Creo que algo malo pasandole a su sobrino y sobrina favoritos podría ser una muy buena razón,” agregó para ayudarlo, y no estuvo decepcionada cuando Dipper alzó la mirada con ojos grandes y un poco temerosos. “Algo malo pasó. Necesitamos recordarlo. Creo. ¿Qué nos pasó, Dipper? ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?”

“Caminábamos a casa, y… nos perdimos. Eso es todo.”

“¡Estoy lista para ir a casa!” le gritó, lágrimas brotando de un momento a otro, haciéndolo avanzar automáticamente un paso hacia ella para consolarla. Ella lo empujó. “¡No puedo irme si ti, Dipper!”

“Para. Detente, Mabel.” Miró de lado hacia los medios hermanos, a la confusión de Wirt y la preocupación de Greg. Oh, cielos. “¡Mabel! Mabel, basta ya. En serio.”

“¿Dónde está tu tonto teléfono, Dipper?”

“¿Qué? No tengo un-”

“¡El que te dieron para tu cumpleaños! ¡A mí me dieron esto!” Sacudió su cámara frente a él. “Y a ti te dieron ese tonto teléfono. ¿Dónde está?”

“No lo tengo, ¿está bien? No sé- So-solo no lo traigo.”

“¿Por qué _no_?”

“Porque está dentro de la maldita-” Se detuvo por el zumbido en sus oídos, sonando en un pitido una, y otra, y otra vez.

_“Vamos. Sólo despierten, por favor. Sé que quieren regresar a la Cabaña del Misterio porque saben que soy el mejor tío del mundo, pero no pueden dormir hasta pasar sus clases.”_

Dipper se quitó con lentitud la gorra. “Está en el acantilado,” susurró, “con nuestras mochilas. Y...” Más piezas comenzaron a encajar, y tomó su mano entre las suyas. “¡No iba a enviarlo! Ésa estúpida fotografía. Ni siquiera le estaba enviando un texto a nadie. Solo quería que dejaras de estar así.”

“No era del otro mundo.”

“¡Sí, sí lo era! Era igual que cuando...” Volvió a guardar silencio, su mente corriendo mil por hora. “No me extraña que estuvieras tan aterrada cuando pensaste que Greg iba a caer. Todavía no entiendo por qué no quisiste ir a mi lado del camino.”

Agachando la cabeza, sobó su brazo mientras murmuraba su respuesta.

“¿Que te gustan las frituras?” repitió.

Mabel suspiró. “Tengo miedo a las alturas.”

“¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?”

Con los brazos al aire empezó a caminar lejos de él, de ida y vuelta. “El tío Stan tenía fobia a las alturas, y decidí hacer que enfrentara sus miedos y lo engañé para que subiera a la torre de agua. Pero entonces se derrumbó. Y por alguna razón, el tío Stan se curó, ¡lo cual es genial! ¡En serio que lo es! Enfrentó sus miedos y los venció. Pero nos acercábamos muy rápido al suelo. Realmente rápido. No quise ir contigo al lado del camino porque tenía miedo. Y entonces... Te empujé. También a Pato. Todo fue mi culpa, Dipper.”

“No, oye, no. Escucha, Mabel, no lo fue. Tenías miedo, ¿está bien?, y me estaba burlando de ti. También tengo la culpa. Y no me empujaste. Solo caí. Fue un accidente, y no hay forma de que pudieras haber empujado a Pato.”

“Tropecé con él y lo hice caer, y después le seguí yo.”

“Así que fue un accidente para todos. Quiero decir, los dos actuamos como idiotas.”

Mabel asintió, y esta vez no alejó a Dipper. Lo envolvió con los brazos y le dio un fuerte apretón. Hasta que Dipper dijo, “Pero no creo que debamos ir a casa todavía.”

Ella se hizo para atrás. “¡Pero todos están preocupados!”

La calló poniendo un dedo contra sus propios labios, y se dio vuelta para evitar las miradas de Greg y Wirt. Los gemelos se arrimaron, y lanzaron por la ventana toda pretensión de caminar mientras hablaban. “Tenemos que decirles cómo llegar a casa. De alguna forma. Debería estar en alguna parte del diario. Las páginas siguen cambiando. Cómo decirlo, el mapa se estrecha en cuánto más caminamos. El autor no habría venido aquí sin haber escrito la manera de salir. No pienso dejar a estos chicos sin darles algo.”

Sacó el libro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, mirando con atención a la mano de seis dedos. “Al menos lleguemos hasta el ferri. Eso debería darme suficiente tiempo para encontrar la respuesta. Han estado aquí más tiempo que nosotros.”

Mordiendo su labio, ella volteó a ver a Greg. Wirt continuaba sosteniéndolo para impedir que se acercara. Oh, quería abrazarlo con muchas ganas porque ahora sabía por seguro - que algo malo le había pasado a él y a Wirt. ¿Estaban en un hospital en Massachusetts, cómo ella y Dipper estaban en uno en California? ¿Habían caído de algún lugar como ellos, o les había pasado algo peor?

“Muy bien,” concedió ella. “Tienes razón. Solo no quiero asustar a Greg.”

“No será así. Le diré a Wirt. Podrá resolverlo por su cuenta.” Dipper abrió el diario y escaneó las páginas atentamente mientras Mabel leía con él hasta que Beatrice voló entre ellos, habiendo acabado de ser paciente.

“Así que. ¿Ya resolvieron lo que sea que causó esta pausa temporal?” El ave miró de un gemelo al otro. “Tenemos un ferri que alcanzar.”

Los Pines se miraron mutuamente, uno pensativo y el otro sonriente. Dipper se encogió de hombros, usando su dedo para separar la página en lugar de cerrarlo por completo. Hicieron una decisión consciente de, juntos, quedarse en Lo Desconocido. “Supongo.”

Sintiéndose un millón de veces mejor, Mabel salió disparada hacia Greg y lo recogió para un abrazo. Cuando cerró sus ojos, el constante sonido de pitido y voces le dieron alivio. Pronto estaría con ellos, ella y su hermano. “¿Cuándo parte el ferri?”

“Un poco antes del atardecer,” respondió Dipper, mirando hacia arriba. No podía ver muy bien el sol debido a los árboles, pero las sombras comenzaban a crecer. “No debemos estar muy lejos.”

Beatrice aterrizó sobre una rama en las cercanías, tensa al mirar también hacia las sombras. “Bien. Eso es bueno. Continuemos pues.”

Con eso dicho, emprendió vuelo y dejó a los otros para que la siguieran. Mientras miraba, Wirt frunció el ceño. Todos empezaban a actuar extraño. Aun así, con todos tan cerca de llegar con Adelaide, no podía permitirse ser afectado por esto. En cuánto más pronto llegaran con ella, más pronto saldrían de este lugar y las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Miró a la manera en la que Mabel mimaba a Greg. Sí, a la normalidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Wirt. Desafortunadamente, volver a la normalidad también significaba regresar a la absoluta humillación a manos de una cinta de mezclas y Jason Funderberker. Endemoniado _Jason Funderberker_.

Dipper se reunió con ellos, prestando más atención al diario desde que lo había abierto otra vez. Si solo tenía hasta que llegaran al ferri, tenía que encontrar algo. Saludó a Wirt con la mano sin molestar a alzar la mirada. “No dejes que me quede atrás, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que encontrar algo.”

Wirt bajó un poco el paso para caminar con él. “¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Más información sobre el ferri o Adelaide?”

“Sí.” Dipper lo miró, y reiteró. “No, espera, eso fueron dos cosas. No. Mabel y yo averiguamos algo, y estoy intentando encontrarlo. En caso de que no funcione - lo cual hará, tiene que - seguiré buscando la página de Adelaide también.”

“Oh. Um... muy bien.”

Wirt intentó dejarlo así, ¿no acababa de decirle a Greg que les diera espacio para que pudiera discutir cosas de gemelos? Aun así, la curiosidad ocupaba su mente, en especial ahora que ambos habían averiguado algo acerca de Lo Desconocido, o Dipper no estaría escaneando las páginas de su diario de otra forma. Y si tenía algo que ver con Lo Desconocido entonces, bueno, Wirt no podía negar que quería contar con tanto conocimiento de este lugar como le fuera posible. Si significaba evitar más sorpresas como El Leñador, el perro monstruo y la Mosca Rana. Ni mencionar La Bestia.

¿Quizá podía mencionarlo casualmente? ¿Cómo iba a mencionarlo casualmente? “No sabía que existía algo que resolver, dado a que estamos... ya sabes, de camino hacia Adelaide y... nada está... nada intenta comernos en el momento...” Perfecto, definitivamente así no. Wirt quiso darse un golpe.

“Cuando estás resolviendo un rompecabezas, no solo miras a las piezas pequeñas. Tienes que ver la imagen completa.” Lo admitía, existían muchísimas piezas pequeñas en Lo Desconocido, demasiadas distracciones. Considerando la alta posibilidad de que estuvieran en una especie de Limbo, ese podría ser el punto. En cuánto más cosas tengas que mirar y considerar, menos oportunidad tenías de querer regresar a casa. Tal vez por eso es que había sido tan sencillo que él y Mabel pudieran notar las diferencias - estaban acostumbrados a las distracciones de lo paranormal. Greg y Wirt no.

Separó la página en la que estaba, cerrando el libro para intentar explicar en sus propias palabras qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo con ellos sin perturbar al adolescente - “oye, podrías estar muerto o muriendo allá en Massachusetts” - no era algo que pudiera ayudar.

“Así que... ¿Qué hacían Greg y tú antes de terminar aquí?”

Wirt suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza. “Intentaba que Sara me devolviera mi cinta antes de que ella y Jason Funderberker la escucharan y se rieran y... ugh. Jason Funderberker. Es el paquete completo. Tiene su vida en orden. Yo.” Mordió su labio inferior cuando empezó a dejarse llevar. “D-de igual manera. Es lo que intentábamos hacer, pero entonces trepamos un muro del cementerio y.…” Frunció el ceño. “Y entonces fuimos a caminar y terminamos perdidos en el bosque... Creo.”

“Muy bien, pero...” Había un espacio en blanco ahí. ¿Se cayeron del muro? ¿Existían siquiera un muro? Dipper se frotó el rostro con una mano. Esto era lo peor. ¿Tenían bosques en su ciudad? Los había en Gravity Falls, pero ninguno entre la escuela y la casa de la suya. No sabía de qué parte de Massachusetts eran Greg y Wirt, ¿cómo saber si estaban rodeados de bosques?

Rompecabezas, pensó. Todo era acerca de rompecabezas y algunas veces tenías que hacer preguntas para obtener todas las piezas. “Pero dónde-” Chocó con Mabel y el diario cayó al suelo. “¡Oye!”

Ella volteó a mirarlo. “Es un barco de vapor.”

“¿Qué-?” Estaban ahí. ¡¿Ya?! Dipper palideció mirando más allá de su hermana. Ahí estaba, justo cruzando los árboles. Un bote de vapor y una fila de ranas vestidas elegantemente esperando el abordaje. Se golpeó el pecho dos veces con el puño. No había tenido tiempo suficiente para dejarle saber a Wirt una especie de método para regresar, y mucho menos para encontrar información de ello en el diario. “Oh, no.”

“¡Grandioso!” La confusión en la que intentaba resolver cómo es que había llegado del muro de un cementerio a la mitad del bosque se esfumó mientras una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. “¡Casi estamos en casa! ¡Vamos!”

Tomó la delantera, emocionado por abordar y acortar la distancia con el la serie de abismos que parecían dispuestos a arrastrarlo dentro la oscuras y confusas profundidades reservadas para los desafortunados, los olvidados y los perdidos. No, ese no sería su destino. No cuando la salvación venía en la forma de un barco de río rebosante de vibrantes colores y- ranas. Ranas, bien, tenía que esperar un poco más de disparates a este punto, ¿no era así?

Aunque lo que le sorprendió fue ver que Greg era el único siguiéndolo. “¿Chicos?”

“Uh...” Mabel empujó a Dipper, a lo que este se volteó a verla, encogiéndose de hombros y agitando los brazos hacia todos lados. “¡No tuve tiempo!”

“¿Tiempo para qué?” Arqueando una ceja, Wirt miró de uno a otro.

El ferri silbó, la última llamada para abordarlo seguramente, y Wirt y Greg voltearon a verlo. Estaban tan cerca y quién sabe cuándo volvería. Podría ser dentro de una hora o dentro de un día, ¡o una semana! Si este era el único camino hacia Adelaide no iba a perder ese bote y tener que esperar una semana entera para regresar a casa. Wirt introdujo las manos dentro su bolsillo donde había guardado los centavos que Dipper les había dado, solo para encontrarlo vacío. Se apresuró a revisar el otro. Vacío también.

“Oh no. No, no, no, no, ¿dónde están?” Frenéticamente, Wirt se revisó por completo a sabiendas de que sería inútil, no había ningún otro lugar en el que pudo haberlos puesto.

“¿Dónde está qué?” Greg le preguntó.

“¡Los centavos! ¡No están! Estaban en mi bolsillo y- debieron haberse caído en algún otro lugar. Oh no. No, ¿por qué está pasando esto?” Agarró su cabello y con la mirada buscó por el suelo en caso de que hubieran caído en algún lugar remoto cerca de ellos.

Beatrice voló hacia ellos. “Bueno, supongo que solo hay que regresar y buscar por ellos, ya que no puedes subir sin pagar los dos centavos.”

“¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! ¡El ferri se va a ir!” Wirt agitó los brazos en dirección al ferri.

“Solo subiremos al que sigue.”

“No quiero subir al que sigue.” Wirt se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, cerrando los ojos con fuerza e inhalando profundamente. “Nos... nos escabulliremos. Es decir, eso hacen en las películas. Y en los libros. Seremos polizontes.”

“Wirt,” advirtió Beatrice.

“¡No voy a esperar aquí a que regrese, Beatrice! ¡Quiero ir a casa!”

“Yo también quiero ir a casa,” añadió Greg, poniéndose de parte de su hermano en un intento por hacer que Wirt se relajase. Era más sencillo relajarse cuando alguien estaba de acuerdo contigo, al menos eso el lo que el menor pensaba. “Igual que George Washington.” Ahora su equipo consistía de tres personas. “Qué hay de ustedes, ¿Mabel? ¿Dipper? ¿Quieren estar en nuestro equipo para escabullirnos?”

“Bueno, uh... La cosa es- Cielos, hombre.” Dipper agachó la cabeza, rascándose la nuca. “¿Cómo hago-?”

“¡No vamos a subir al ferri!” Exclamó Mabel, exhalando una bocanada de alivio. “Wow, eso se sintió bien. Guardar secretos sí que es duro. Qué bueno que- Oh, Greg, ¡no te pongas así!” Corrió hacia él para recogerlo en brazos. “¡Yo me ocupo de él!” dijo y se alejó con él y su rana para susurrarle todas las palabras de aliento que tenía a su disposición.

“¡Espera! No me dejes con- Quiero decir-” Dipper señaló hacia Wirt y Beatrice desesperadamente, rebotando en sus pies, pero su hermana se había ido. “No- no sé... lo que estoy haciendo aquí...”

Presionó las manos contra su rostro, mascullando entre dientes. Tenía que pensar, tenía que sacarlo. No era un niño estúpido - técnicamente, era un adolescente y alguien muy cierto, ¿o no? Sí. Por supuesto que lo era. Oh, cielos. “Mabel y yo conocemos el camino de regreso,” exclamó. “Ugh, no, eso salió mal. Sabemos cómo regresar a nuestro hogar. Sabemos- creemos- ¡Agh!”

“¿Qué...?” Wirt lo miró sin entender, entrecerrando los ojos mientras los de Beatrice se agrandaban, y entonces avanzó un paso hacia Dipper. “¿Encontraste un camino? ¿A tu hogar? Eso es... bien, muy bien, es genial. Me refiero a que es Oregón y Oregón está muy lejos de Massachusetts, pero al menos estaríamos en el mundo correcto y normal, ¿cierto? Si nos dejan tomar un teléfono, solo tendría que llamar a mi mamá y explicarle todo. Entonces, ¿cómo salimos de aquí?”

“Ese es el problema, amigo. No es tan sencillo.” Dipper jaló de su gorra e intentó fingir una sonrisa. “Mabel y yo sabemos cómo hacer que nosotros vayamos a casa. No... no a ustedes, chicos.” Avanzó también un paso. “¡No que no queramos saber! Es decir, Mabel en serio- No quiero que ni tú ni Greg estén aquí, y yo tampoco.

“Pero no estábamos en Oregón y... y no era Halloween. Estamos en California, y ya es noviembre. No sé con exactitud lo que es este lugar, Wirt, pero no es... No es dónde deberíamos estar, y sé que - No sé cómo, pero lo hago - que, si subimos a ese ferri con ustedes, nunca volveremos a casa.

“Sin embargo necesitas hacer lo que crees que es lo correcto. Subir al ferri, ir con Adelaide, tal vez ella pueda explicártelo mejor ya que no pude encontrar la respuesta en el tonto diario.”

Por supuesto que ya estaban en noviembre, habían pasado muchos días desde. Era el tercero o el cuarto, ¿no? O algo así, pero la cabeza de Wirt tuvo problemas en procesarlo porque había asuntos más importantes que considerar.

“Si subir al ferri significa que nunca llegarán a casa, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que nosotros tampoco?” Su voz tembló un poco, y tuvo que tragar el nudo en su garganta antes de poder aclararla, nada dispuesto a quebrarse frente a un chico menor que él - o bien, no quería hacerlo una segunda vez. “¿Qué pasa con el ferri?”

“¡Nada! Nada que les afecte a ustedes. Escucha, escucha, no puedo- Amigo, ¡sabía que no podría explicarlo! Quería encontrarlo en el diario para que pudieras entender.” Dipper caminó hacia él. “Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sé lo loco que esto suena, y sé que, si nos vamos, será... Esto está mal. No deberíamos solo irnos. Tal vez debamos...” Cerró los ojos, enterrando el rostro entre las manos, y le recorrió un escalofrío cuando escuchó el pitido constante del monitor vacilar.

No podría volver a casa si tomaba esa decisión, pero dejarlos atrás estaba muy mal. Este quizá sería su última oportunidad, pero no la de Wirt y no la de Greg.

_“¿Qué me he pasado el verano entero enseñándote, niño? Cuando el mundo te pelea, tú luchas devuelta. Ahora, ¡lucha con más fuerza!»_

Y cielos. El tío Stan. Se oía asustado.

Dipper tragó duro y miró a Wirt. Literalmente, era la decisión de su vida, y era imposible. Eso sí, apretó los labios, porque Wirt le había salvado la vida. Tenía que devolver el favor. Tenía qué.

“Mira, puedo... Tocar la tuba,” se dignó a soltar. “Es muchísimo peor que el clarinete, ¿de acuerdo? Me gusta más el sousáfono ya que es portátil, pero como estoy en la banda de concierto tengo que lidiar con la estúpida tuba la mayor parte del tiempo. Yo, um,” ¿Qué más haría que Wirt confiara en él? “Soy cuarta silla de cuatro porque no practiqué lo suficiente este verano, pero estaba ocupado. Y-y te estuve escuchando murmurando tu poesía, y me gustó. Eres bueno en pensar cosas en el calor del momento, y vas a necesitar eso para volver a casa.

“¡Y lo harás! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!” Ante la mirada de Wirt, rebotó sobre sus talones y rompió su regla absoluta número uno. “Dipper no es mi verdadero nombre. Es un apodo debido a mi estúpida marca de nacimiento.” Empujó su cabello fuera del camino, mostrando la constelación de la osca menor, y volvió a acomodar rápidamente todo bajo su gorra para ocultar el embarazoso secreto. “No le digas a _nadie_ que viste eso y- y- ¡me quedaré!”

Algo se rompió dentro de él y tuvo que agarrarse del pecho. Oh, dios, no volvería a casa. “Me quedaré. Me quedaré contigo y con Greg, e intentaré mejor para resolver esto y hacer que regresen a su hogar Mabel... Mabel estará bien sin mí. Dejaré que ella y Pato regresen, y yo permaneceré aquí. ¿Te parece bien?”

Su voz se quebró y lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin que se diera cuenta de sus ojos. “No puedo dejarlos sin una respuesta, chicos. Hay una. Sé que la hay. Es solo parte de un rompecabezas. P-por lo que me quedaré.”

Wirt alzó las palmas de las manos, tratando de aplacarlo mientras solo podía mirar boquiabierto al niño frente a él. “O-oye, no- Está... ¿Por qué debe ser justo ahora? ¿Qué es tan urgente? ¿Acaso no pueden irse cuando sea que quieran?”

Claramente no o Dipper no estaría en este estado. No estaría de esto un gran... problema de todo esto. No sabía qué clase de problema era, pero era importante. Sabía mejor que eso. Parte de él, y estaba asqueado por esa parte suya, le decía que aceptara la oferta a pesar de lo mucho que Dipper quería regresar a casa con su hermana. Wirt no quería ser dejado atrás. Siempre era él a quién dejaban atrás. Era la elección de Dipper irse o no.

Por suerte, tanto para Dipper y Mabel, esa parte no fue la que ganó la batalla. Wirt se hundió al verlo llorar, derrumbado justo frente a él. No sin dudar, le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le dio un ligero apretón.

“Está bien. No tienes que quedarte,” le dijo. “Deberías ir a casa con Mabel. Y Pato. No es... no es tu responsabilidad que Greg y yo volvamos a casa. Es nuestra. Mía. Además, tienes esa cuarta silla a la cual regresar. La tuba es bastante genial, incluso si no es un sousáfono. Y puedes tener tu libro devuelta a la normalidad. Tienes muchos más misterios y enigmas que resolver mucho más emocionantes de los que hay en este sitio. Me refiero a que, sal mientras puedas, ¿sí? Eso es... es lo que yo haría. Tal vez no sea tan bueno en resolver misterios y averiguar enigmas, pero puedo hacer crucigramas,” le dijo en broma, intentando ofrecerle una sonrisa. “Ya trabajaré algo. Iré con Adelaide y veré qué es lo tiene por decir. Conseguiremos una respuesta de una forma u otra. No te preocupes por nosotros.”

“No, eso no es- No es lo que Mabel y yo hacemos. No podemos solo irnos. Somos los Gemelos Misterio, por todos los cielos. Arreglamos cosas. Tan solo necesito más tiempo.” Pero eso era algo prestado. Lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Todo se cerraba alrededor de él. Se frotó los ojos, odiándose por las lágrimas. Excepto que estaba muriendo, y eso era un gran problema. “Esto es tan tonto.”

“No tienes que arreglar esto. No es como si fuera culpa de ustedes que Greg y yo termináramos aquí. Si existe una especie de extraña revelación mágica que debamos de tener para encontrar nuestro camino a casa, entonces estoy seguro de que Adelaide nos apuntará a la dirección apropiada. Es tonto, en definitiva, después de todo no creí que tendríamos que decir adiós tan pronto, pero oye, si alguna vez vas a Massachussets, búscanos.” Wirt se miró los pies, entonces aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire y tiró de Dipper para un abrazo sino algo incómodo. “Es… no depende de ti, Dipper. Lo digo en serio. Esto no es algo que tengas que arreglar.”

“No- no digas eso si no lo sientes en verdad.” No le importaba si era raro o incómodo. Dipper se aferró a él. “Esto es grande. Como, _enorme._ Lo sabrás cuando llegues a casa, pero... No quiero dejarlos aquí.”

Wirt tragó duro y el hecho de la seriedad de esto envió un terrible escalofrío por su espalda. “Así lo siento. En serio,” le aseguró pese a eso, aunque su voz salió algo aguda al final. “Ve a casa, Dipper. Mientras todavía puedas.”

_“¡Dipper! ¡Dipper, Mabel! ¡No me da gracia! ¡No me hagan esto!”_

Tembló, aferrándose por otro minuto. No podía irse por la misma razón por la que no podían quedarse. “Está bien. Está bien, Wirt. Solo...”

Se sobresaltó cuando algo rozó su pierna, pero solo era Pato sosteniendo el diario entre sus dientes. “Aw, por favor, no lo vayas a babear.”  
Pato gruñó, soltándolo y abriéndolo con su hocico. Dipper se agachó para rescatarlo de ser devorado, pero se detuvo a medio camino. “Oh. Oh, aquí está. Pato, ¿cómo-?” El cerdo sonrió y Dipper no se lo podía creer. Vaya que extraño era este lugar.

“Bien. Muy bien. Nos iremos, pero puedo- puedo darte esto. ‘El camino a casa e-es desconocido’” Se estremeció, pero continuó sin más. Un sonido persistente en sus oídos. El tiempo casi llegaba a su límite.

“¡Dipper!” Mabel lo llamó. “¡Dipper, vamos!”

“‘Es distinto para cada viajero perdido en estos bosques. Experiencias, memorias, tiempo – todo es una ilusión de las más reales que hay. Sabrás llegar a casa cuando sea el momento. Solo necesitas seguir el camino que puedes ver.’ Pues, eso es casi inútil.”

Mordió su labio, enterrando los pies en la tierra cuando su hermano lo agarró del brazo, y rompió su segunda regla número uno. Arrancó la página del diario y sacó su pluma. “Dipper y Mabel Pines. Gravity Falls, Oregón. Ahí estaremos llegando el verano. Ahí estaremos. Lo prometo. Búsquenos. Saldremos primero, así que tienen que buscarnos.”

Le ofreció la página. “Voy a necesitar esto de vuelta, ¿está bien? Así que... Búscanos, y devuélvela.”

Wirt la tomó, mirándose inseguro. “M-muy bien. Claro. Sí, por supuesto. Los buscaré. Y- y te devolveré esto. Lo prometo.”

El ferri de ranas volvió a silbar, sacando a Wirt de su estupor y haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos. Casi tropezó con Greg y su rana, quienes miraban a los gemelos mientras se despedían con las manos. A primera vista, Greg lucía bastante feliz, o al menos nada perturbado por la manera en la que sus recientes amigos se marchaban, y Wirt no quiso tener que examinar más de cerca. Parecía estar bien, y eso era suficiente.

“Vuelvan seguros. ¿Supongo? Y los veré este verano. Bien.” Wirt asintió, y sintió alguien halando de su capa.

“¡Wirt, el ferri!” Greg apuntó. “¡Tenemos que subir al ferri y encontrar a Adelaide!”

“Ya lo sé, ya voy, Greg. Espera un segundo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿No quieres despedirte del Almirante Dipper y la General Mabel?”

Greg apretó el agarré que tenía de la capa de Wirt y agachó su cabeza, la tristeza haciendo visible por un momento, y Wirt recordó lo joven que era y lo que le había preguntado en la cueva, queriendo asegurarse de que no lo dejaría. Esto lo enfadó. ¿Qué sabía Greg sobre quedarse solo? Nada. No podría saberlo.

“Ya me despedí,” murmuró su hermano menor.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué Greg escogía este momento para tener otro tipo de emoción que no fuera feliz o irritante? Wirt lo observó durante un segundo, y suspiró. “Bueno... ¿tu rana ya se despidió?” le preguntó, incómodo ante la idee, como si la rana fuera a interesarle si despedidas eran intercambiadas o no.

Greg agrandó los ojos mientras miraba a su rana antes de voltear a ver a Wirt. “¡No, creo que no!”

“Entonces déjalo decir adiós,” le dijo Wirt, dándole otra oportunidad para sentirse en paz con esta extraña separación.

“Bien. ¡Mabel, espera! ¡George Washington todavía no ha dicho adiós!” Greg gritó mientras corría hacia ella, incluso si el volumen adicional no era necesario dado a que no estaba lejos. “¡Dipper, también tú! ¡A George Washington le gustas al igual que tu gorra!”

La risa de Dipper sonó algo tensa. Tenían que irse. Tenían que irse ahora. “Mabel-”

“Haremos tiempo,” le susurró y recibió a la rana en un cuidadoso abrazo. “¡Adiós, Señor presidente! La pasarás asombroso en el bote, ¡lo sé muy bien!” Lo pasó rápidamente a Dipper, quién miró incómodo a la rana antes de dejarlo en el suelo.

“Bueeeeeno.”

Sonriendo, Greg le dio un abrazo rápido y un poco fuerte a Dipper. “¡Adiós, Dipper! ¡Te veo en el verano!”

Dipper se arrodilló. No sabía cómo su hermana lo estaba manejando, pero su propia visión comenzaba a desvanecerse mientras su cuerpo luchaba por despertar. Pero se tomó el tiempo para poner una sonrisa de verdad. “Claro que sí, Greg. Ahí te veremos. Tengo fe en ti y en tu hermano. Llegarán a casa en poco tiempo.”

Mabel rio, recogiendo a Greg cuando Dipper se incorporó. Dio una vuelta con él como había hecho ya docenas de veces desde que lo conoció, acercándose con intención a Wirt. Presionó su frente contra la de él, las lágrimas contra las que había peleado acumulándose en la orilla de sus ojos. Aun así, las contuvo. “Nos veremos en el verano e iremos a toda clase de aventuras,” le prometió. “Somos mejores amigos ahora, ¿sí? “¡Mejores Amigos Misterio!”

“¡Mejores Amigos Misterio!” Greg repitió con ánimo, dándole su mejor sonrisa para no verla tan triste. “Está bien. Y está bien si tú y Dipper van a un montón de aventuras misteriosas antes de que Wirt y yo los veamos otra vez, solo guarden las mejores para nosotros.” Greg la envolvió con los brazos y le dio el mejor abrazo que podía dar mientras era cargado. “Te quiero, Mabel. Gracias por ser mi amiga.”

“También te quiero, mi precioso pan dulce.” Presionó un beso contra su mejilla y se obligó a pasarlo a Wirt. Quería tanto poder quedarse con ellos, ayudarlos a llegar a casa, pero podía escuchar la difusa voz de su cerdo y supo que Pato estaba de regreso. “Ustedes van a estar súper bien. Yo lo sé.” Se reunió pronto con su gemelo, y los dos se tomaron de las manos.

Asintieron al unísono, pero había una cosa más que Dipper debía hacer. “Beatrice, asegúrate de que regresen. Llévalos con Adelaide.”

No podía escuchar si respondía, su hermana y él irradiando de energía. Simplemente ya no había tiempo, y en un parpadeo se esfumaron de Lo Desconocido mientras atravesaban los árboles y se desaparecían de la vista.

Incómodo y con Greg en brazos - ya no estaba acostumbrado a cargarlo - Wirt se quedó mirando al camino que los gemelos habían tomado. Su visión se volvió un poco borrosa, por las lágrimas, por alergias, sí por todo eso, pero parpadeó para quitárselas e ignoró el helado agarre repentino de miedo rodeando su corazón. Sin dudas. _¿Y si nunca salíamos de aquí? ¿Y si no encontraban la respuesta?_

“¿Wirt?” Greg irrumpió, poniéndole un dedo en la mejilla.

Esto lo sacó de su ensueño. “¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Greg?”

“¿Falta mucho para que sea verano?

Sí. Apenas iban a estar en noviembre, así que claro, faltaba mucho. Más tiempo del que a ninguno de ellos le gustaría. “No. No tanto,” le dijo. “Será verano antes de que te des cuenta.”

“Oh. Qué bueno.” Greg se relajó, sonriendo brillante, y se removió, pataleando del agarre de Wirt para que el mayor lo soltase. “¡Ahora andando, Wirt! ¡Adelaide nos espera! ¡También tú Beatrice!”

“Sí.” Wirt volvió a mirar por donde Dipper y Mabel habían ido, tentado en seguirlos - solo para ver por dónde fueron y si tal vez había un camino de regreso para ellos también.

Mientras el ferri hacía su última llamada para que los pasajeros abordaran por última vez, dio la espalda al bosque y se encaminó al río. En la percha de una rama, el ave observó al espacio vacío de los gemelos al lado de los dos hermanos y la culpa cayó pesada en su estómago. Asegurarse de que llegaran a casa. Llevarlos con Adelaide.

No iba a llevarlos con Adelaide. No si podían volver a casa de otra manera.

“¡Beatrice!”

“¡Ya voy! ¡Sujeta tus caballos, Wirt!”

Aterrizó sobre su hombro y los tres, más una rana, embarcaron al siguiente capítulo de su viaje.


	6. Epílogo

Dipper jadeó, sacudiéndose en su lugar al abrir los ojos de golpe. Había algo en su cara y con las manos buscó quitárselo, pero una mano lo guió a recostarse de nuevo. Miró hacia arriba con lágrimas bloqueando su visión cuando distinguió quién era. Tío Stan. Estaban en casa. Lograron regresar.

“¡Respira, pequeño tonto!”

Dipper jadeó más que respirar, agarrando la manga de su tío. Habían estado bien antes de irse, pero ahora todo era una explosión de dolor. Trató de mover su pierna, resollando por el dolor. “Tío- ¡Tío Stan-!”

El anciano se hundió pesadamente en la silla al lado de lo que se dio cuenta era una camilla de hospital, y el pitido que había estado desvaneciéndose no dejaba de sonar. Doctores y enfermeras lo rodearon a él y a la camilla que tenía al lado. Podía ver ahí a sus padres, y supo que era la de Mabel. Su padre sostenía en brazos a un angustiado Pato que no dejaba de chillar.

Estaban en casa. En realidad, habían logrado regresar.

“Tío Stan,” jadeó sin aliento, girando la cabeza para deshacerse de la máscara de oxígeno mientras se revolvía por el dolor. “Estábamos- Fue un accidente.” Diantres, hablar era muy difícil y quedarse despierto también. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo, y su tío le puso la máscara sobre la boca.

“Lo sabemos, niño. Solo respira,”

“¡Está despierta!” gritó su mamá. “Oh, Mabel, bebé- ¿Dipper? “¿Dipper está-?”

“También despierto. Ahora deja de gritar.” El tío Stan miró mal a su sobrina, y Dipper no perdió de vista el brillo de sus lágrimas. No las perdió de vista, pero no podía creer lo que veía. “Oh, ya sabes, mujeres.”

Dipper asintió, pero sus sollozos - una mezcla rota de alivio y angustia de haber dejado a sus amigos atrás - hacía difícil respirar apropiadamente. No tardó en caer dormido, el exclamo de su hermana “¡Dipper lo hicimos!” siendo la última cosa que escuchó.

\----

Cuando volvieron a despertar, solo estaban su familia y dos rostros inesperados. El dolor no era tan sobrecogedor, amortiguado por la medicación de sus bolsas de intravenosa. “¿Wendy? ¿Soos?”

“Hola, torpe.” Wendy lo golpeó en el hombro, pero su golpe juguetón era tan ligero como una pluma.

“¡Amigos!” Soos no sabía a cuál cama dirigirse, cambiando de una a otra entre los gemelos. “Oh, chicos. Esto es genial, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer. Fue terrorífico, ¿de acuerdo?”

Miró a sus padres, y ambos estaban recargados contra el otro en dos sillas, profundamente dormidos. Mabel rio sin aliento, acunando un brazo contra su pecho. Dipper miró parpadeando al cabestrillo, sus ojos inundándose- “¡No te preocupes, Soos! ¡Ahora estamos bien! ¿Cierto, Dipper?”

Él asintió, demasiado cansado para apenarse cuando lágrimas frescas rodaron por sus mejillas. Todo su lado izquierdo dolía, su pierna rota también, y su cabeza se enfrentaba contra el trauma emocional. “S-sí. Estamos bien, Mabel. Estamos bien y todo va a estar bien. Todo.”

Solo ella comprendió, y sus ojos se cruzaron a través de la habitación. “Todos,” clarificó ella, y él esperaba eso. Esperaba más que nada en el pasado que el par de medios hermanos estuvieran en el camino correcto.

Frotó el brazo contra sus ojos. “Así que... ¿qué pasó exactamente?”

“Oh, amigos, ¿no lo sabes?” Wendy giró sobre su silla, recargándose sobre el respaldo al sentarse. “Pues verán. Este tipo iba conduciendo cuando vio a Mabel tropezar y caerse por al acantilado, verdad, y usó tu teléfono para pedir ayuda. Es un teléfono bastante genial, por cierto.”

“Sí.” Exhaló temblorosamente, intentando sonreír. “¿Dónde están nuestras cosas” ¿Dónde está el diario?”

“No me digas que sigues cargando esa cosa contigo.” Entró el tío Stan con un vaso barato de café.

Esto lo hizo reír, y su pecho dolió. “Siempre. Es de la suerte. Al menos, para nosotros.”

“Para todos,” repitió Mabel, y estaba igual de aliviada que Dipper cuando Soos recogió sus bolsas y se las pasó. Mabel se quedó mirando al patrón de unicornio de la suya y empezó a llorar feo. Sus padres se despertaron alertados y estuvieron en un instante con cada gemelo, soltando palabras de consuelo entre bostezos. Dipper abrió el libro y dejó lágrimas caer sobre las páginas familiares.

No había una escuela para animales. No había una taberna. No había una mansión interceptando dos compañías de té. Habían muchos minotauros, zombis, fantasmas y gnomos y-

Se quedó mirando al lugar donde la página de gnomos normalmente estaba, pero ahí no había nada. La había arrancado para dársela a Wirt. Él la tenía. En realidad, él tenía la página. “Mabel, no está,” anunció y su sonrisa brillante con esperanza incluso entre las lágrimas, valió las miradas de confusión de los demás.

\----

Mabel esperó hasta caída la noche, y al final de sus horas de visitas que la dejaban a ella y a Dipper solos, para trepar a la camilla de su gemelo. Tuvo que arrastras el poste de la intravenosa con ella, siendo traquetear de las rueditas lo que le alertó de su inminente presencia. Miró sobre el diario, no muy seguro de si estaba complacido o decepcionado de que las páginas hubieran vuelto a la normalidad. Solo habían estado ahí durante un corto tiempo, pero sabía que las páginas habrían sido interesantes si hubiera tenido más tiempo para leerlas.

Suspiró, viendo a la capa de sudor en la frente de su hermana siendo una clara indicación de su dolor. Dio un gruñido cuando se recorrió a un lado, dándole espacio aun si preguntaba, “¿Qué haces, Mabel?”

Trepó bajo las sábanas con él, batallando al moverse debido a su brazo roto, e ignorando su mueca al topar con su pierna le mostró la cámara digital. Era rosa y brillante, cubierta de brillantina y calcomanías. “Mira,” susurró, y le mostró la galería.

Mientras Dipper miraba cada una de las imágenes que pasaba, sus ojos solo se agrandaban. “Las fotografías...”

“¡Vinieron con nosotros!” Sonrió a la última foto, en la que todos estaba arremolinados juntos pese a las protestas de Wirt y Dipper. Sería la parte principal de su libro de recortes. El escenario central.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra la de su hermano. “Me pregunto cuánto cuesta un boleto para Massachusetts.”

“Demasiado.” Ni siquiera sabían a qué parte del estado necesitaban ir. Ni siquiera, se dio cuenta, conocían sus apellidos. Dipper sacudió la cabeza, su ceño acentuándose cuando una página suelta captó su atención. La jaló del diario. Mientras leía, empezó a tensarse. El alivio que sintió al darse cuenta de que Wirt tenía una pieza del diario que le daría una pista sobre cómo regresar fue hecho pedazos.

Acorde a esto, Adelaide no era una mujer buena del bosque.

¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Cómo pudieron dejarlos? Debió haber puesto un mayor esfuerzo en encontrar esta página cuando tuvo la oportunidad. ¿Y si nunca volvían a casa? Qué tal si- “Oh, no-”

“¡No te preocupes, Dipper!” Siempre la optimista, Mabel sostuvo la cámara contra su mejilla y se dejó caer hacia atrás, con la intención de dormir justo ahí después de sus aventuras en Lo Desconocido. No ayudaba que cruzar el pequeño espacio entre sus camillas del cuarto de hospital pediátrico hubiera sido tan agotador. Mientras ella se sentía bien en la cama, recostada y anestesiada por los analgésicos, moverse la debilitaba y la mareaba. De todas formas, valió la pena, tener prueba de ellos justo ahí. “Estarán bien. Wirt se preocupa un montón, como tú, pero lograrán salir. Nosotros lo hicimos.”

“Sí.” Aunque no era para nada genial y jamás lo admitiría como verdad en el futuro, Dipper también se recostó y no empujó a su gemela de la camilla. Había dicho que tenía fe en ellos, y sí la tenía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía qué. “Sí, lo hicimos.”

“Buenas noches, Dipper.”

Él sonrió. “Descansa, Mabel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A** : ¡Gracias a todos por leer este pequeño y tierno fic que creamos! ¡Esperamos que lo hayas disfrutado! Nuestra intención de insertar a Dipper y a Mabel de manera tan natural como fuera dentro de los capítulo de Más Allá del Jardín y que el resto del viaje de Wirt y Greg ocurriera como mostrado en la serie. 
> 
> Para aquellos que quieran ver a los Gemelos Misterio y los Hermanos de lo Desconocido reunirse en el verano, la historia ya está terminada. Es más larga - 15 capítulos además de un epílogo - ¡así que atentos a eso!
> 
> ¡De nuevo, gracias por leer!
> 
>  **N/T** : ¡Al fin terminé! Esta es una serie que he querido traducir desde hace dos años, casi tres. Cuando [Skim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmingthesurface/pseuds/skimmingthesurface) y [Syl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991) finalmente respondieron a mis ruegos, no pude sentirme más feliz porque al fin podría compartir esta maravillosa historia con el fandom hispano. Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo, lector, ¡¡porque hay más por venir de este extraordinario universo!! Esperenlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Como ven, este trabajo es una traducción que consiste en un largo universo que estas marvillosas autoras han creado. Es un crossover de OTGW y GF, y espero hacerle justicia.
> 
> Cuento con la autorización de ambas autoras, y debo informar que he amado esta historia desde hace mucho y espero que tú, querido lector, disfrutes este precioso universo que trae una bocanada de viento fresco a tu rutina de lectura día a día. Gracias por leer y no te olvides de pasar a darle tu amor a las autoras originales; skimmingthesurface y SylviaW1991!


End file.
